


Tales from Tahiti

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Short Stories, Smut, There is literally a bit of everything in here, headcanons, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 111
Words: 71,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: This is where I shove all my headcanons for my lovely cowboys.99% of these are gender-neutral :)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Eagle Flies (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Flaco Hernández/Reader, Hosea Matthews/Reader, Jack Marston/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Josiah Trelawny/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 67
Kudos: 620





	1. Before You Read

HELLO

This is just a mishmash of all my requests/prompts. Feel free to send in requests (when they're open) on my tumblr, under the same username as this!

Please check out my ' _rules for requesting_ ' page before you request anything as this covers all my limits, characters I write for, etc. If you're still uncertain after reading that page, feel free to ask anyway, and I'll let you know if I can write it or not!

If you're looking for drabbles and imagines, you can find them here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837005

Stay groovy,

-MALLR4TS


	2. gn!Reader x John - Face fucking

"Hold still, sweetheart." 

John barely gives you enough time to prepare, but you know exactly what's coming. You grip onto his thighs, feeling his hands bury into your hair, firmly holding your head in place.

John loves face fucking, he'd probably pick it over sex. He doesn't ask for it often, not wanting to be pushy, but if you offer him he'll never turn it down.

John begins moaning the second he begins slamming his cock down your throat. You'll have to hold yourself in place as John doesn't hold back. His thrusts are hard and sloppy, using your mouth as if your gag reflexes don't exist. 

He'll slow down and sometimes fully stop if he hears you gagging hard. He doesn't wanna hurt you, just use your slutty mouth however he wants. 

"Damn, you look so good!" Is all John manages to tell you through his heavy breaths, looking down at you through half-lidded eyes. "You keep bein' good and I'll reward ya' in no time." 

If you can manage to start humming whilst he's ramming his cock down his throat then you'll physically see his knees go weak. He has the same reaction whenever he see's spit overflowing from your mouth. John always has to have his back pressed against a wall when he face fucks you, else he's just collapse. 

You can always tell he's getting close when his moaning calms down. Sometimes he'll choke on his moans, especially if you can begin fondling his balls. 

"Oh.. fuck!" John shouts, pushing your head fully on his cock, his pubes brushing against your nose. 

Make sure you keep swallowing as John cums a lot. His breathing will be heavy, pulling out of you as soon as he can. He'll wipe what he can off your face, trying to be helpful but all he accidentally does it wipe it more on your face.

John has no problem kissing you after you've been down on him. He'll reward you for being so good, going down on you and bringing you breakfast in bed the next morning.


	3. gn!Reader x Kieran - Face fucking

Kierans obviously unsure at first, really worried he's going to hurt you. You have to encourage him, showing him you can fit all his cock down your throat, putting his hands on the back of your head. 

If you start begging for him to do it then he'll probably pass out, he just can't handle the sight of someone being so needy for him. 

"A-alright! But you gotta stop me if it's too much, promise?" Kieran pants, watching you deep throat him, holding yourself for a moment before pulling off. Kieran almost cums at the sight of that. You can physically feel the muscles in his legs shake, seeing him clench his fists in the corner of your eye.

Kieran will never admit it but he loves a sloppy blowjob. He's not had many people go down on him, so to see someone smothering his cock will make him moan louder than you've ever heard. 

You have to continue urging Kieran to actually face fuck you. His thrusts are small and slow at first, so worried he's going to hurt you. Eventually, he'll grip hold of your hair and start going for it. 

Kieran sticks to a normal pace, only pushing his cock fully down your throat now and again. He'll get the hint when you start bobbing your head in time with his trusts, drawing moans from his lips, encouraging his movements.

Finally, Kieran goes for it. You can no longer bob your head in time as Kierans holding it in place. He won't last long, but he'll give everything he's got as he rams his cock down your throat.

"Fuck... oh, oh shit. Oh christ..." Kieran stumbles all over his words. He'll praise you a lot, sometimes getting a little dirty with his words. "You're a whore for this dick, ain'tcha?" 

Kieran lets out a yelp as he cums, making you gag around his cock. He doesn't cum large amounts and you're thankful for that. He rams his cock deeper than you could imagine when he finishes, making you choke on it. 

As soon as you pull off, he's all over you. He'll check with you for the next few days to make sure he didn't hurt you, sometimes it gets a little annoying but you know he's only trying to take care. Kieran always returns the favour, still in awe that you're so eager for him.


	4. gn!Reader x Arthur - Small Dick Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon on tumblr said they're not a fan of big dicks, and asked for lil dick arthur instead :)

"Arthur, I gotta tell ya' something..." you pause, looking rather nervous. 

Arthur was about to remove his pants, his shirt long gone, along with all of your clothing. You'd been mingling with Arthur for quite a while now, though the two of you had never done stuff. He's a big guy, large build with broad shoulders, muscular and a little intimidating... in a good way. You can only assume that all of him is like that.

"Of course, darlin'," Arthur replies. He's quick to stop what he's doing, leaving his belt unbuckled as he sits on your cot beside you. He puts a hand on your thigh, smiling a little, giving you all the time you need. 

God, he's so lovely. 

"I, err..." you fumble about with your words, unsure on how to make this sound normal. It is normal, it's very normal, but for some reason, you were worried that it might come across as strange.

Arthur sits patiently, his thumb gently rubbing on your thigh. 

"This is a little odd, but I err... you see, you men, you often..." you nervously laugh, "you usually have rather big.. you know." 

"Cocks?" Arthur asks, his eyes widening a little as he realizes how blunt that sounds.

"...Yeah," you sigh. "I'm not really, a fan of... the big ones." 

Arthur chuckles, drawing your eyes off the floor over to him. Why was he laughing? 

"I ain't laughing at you, sweetheart," Arthur smiles. "If you ain't a fan of large ones then we're gonna get along just fine," he says, giving your cheek a gentle kiss. 

"What do you mean?" You look at him. 

"I ain't exactly big," Arthur shrugs. "Seems when God made me, he decided to have a little fun... no pun intended." Arthur shakes his head, giving your thigh another squeeze.

"So you're... small? I'm sorry if that sounds mean," you ask him. 

"It ain't mean. Yeah, I'm pretty small. I still know how to use it though," Arthur smirks, making you laugh. 

"Do you wanna carry on?" you ask him. Arthur nods, standing back up.

You watch as Arthur pulls his belt from his jeans, tossing it to the ground. He undoes his pants, pulling them down and kicking them off. You were so thankful that Arthur was to your liking. You give him a smile, reaching out to pull him over to you. 

Arthur approaches you as you sit on your knees, still on top of your cot. He watches as you give his shaft a few pumps, your other hand holding onto his thigh. Arthur hands brush along your hair, keeping the strands off your face. 

He sighs heavily as you take him into your mouth, pressing your tongue flat against the base of his cock, slowly bobbing your mouth. Arthur moans your name, praising you. He lets his eyes shut, enjoying your gentle yet hungry movements. 

"You're too good at this," Arthur sighs. "You keep this up and I won't last long." 

"That's alright," you say as you pull him from your mouth, your hand pumping him instead. "You cum when you're ready." 

Arthur gives you a nod, moaning again when you go back down on him. You place your hand back on his thigh, feeling his muscles twitch more and more as his climax reaches. 

Arthur manages to give you some warning before cumming, letting out a mix of a grunt and a moan. His hand grips your hair a tightly, mouth staying parted. 

Once he's finished riding his high, he slips out of you. You swallow, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. Arthur bends down to your level, happily kissing you.

"You done real good, now let me return the favour..."


	5. f!Reader x The Gang - Hairy Reader Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested, the gangs reaction to a hairy female reader :)

Arthur doesn't even notice that you're hairy. The two of you have a tender and loving first time together and it isn't until afterwards, when you're cuddling in bed, that you have to ask him his opinion on it. "I didn't even notice, sweetheart," Arthur tells you. kissing your forehead. 

John will pause and look over you the first time you get nude in front of him. "That's a little different, but I'll try it." John shrugs. He does stare a lot, letting you know that he's only getting used to it. If you end up in a well-established relationship with him then he may make a joke here and there, but only if you make a joke about his scars. Only fair the bullying goes both ways.

Sean cracks a few jokes here and there but he'll stop if you show any signs of negativity. If you don't mind, he'll encourage you to pick at him also. Sean jokes about everything. "You're a good pup, aint'cha?" Sean will say, petting the hair on your legs. Just tell him he has a small dick if you ever want him to stop. 

Trelawney loves it!! He's very supportive and views all women as works of art. He tells you about how every curve, bump, hair, etc, are all beautiful and that if they weren't meant to be there, they wouldn't. "Absolutely marvelous!" He'll gaze at you for a while before kissing all over your body, making you feel smothered and loved.

Dutch isn't sure if he should comment, but after noticing how self-conscious you seem, he does. "I'm always open to exploring new horizons, my dear." He'll be gentle and loving with you, wanting to build up your confidence. Dutch doesn't comment on your insecurities, he never questions them, only tries his best to compliment them but only when you seem off. 

Bill's taken back. He'll kinda just stare for a moment, quickly apologizing if you try and put your clothes back on. "I ain't met someone hairier than me before... I kinda like it." He'll fuck you however you like, not mentioning it unless if you want him to. You will often catch him stroking over furrier parts of your body when you cuddle. "It's soft... I like it. But I'll stop if you want!"

Micah likes all types of women, mainly because he gets no female attention. He's not desperate but will fall HARD for whoever has an interest in him. "You're puttin' me to shame, dollface." Micahs pretty proud of his small fuzz of chest hair, so he'll come across as a little irritated that you've managed to beat him at his own game.

Charles, like Arthur, doesn't notice it. "Why would I be bothered?" He doesn't mean to sound so blunt, but he really can't see why anyone would be put off by it. He'll give you a lot of praise and affection, doing his best to ensure you love yourself. And if you don't, then that means he'll have to love you even more!!

Kieran feels embarrassed, not because you're hairy, but because you can actually grow hair. "You're doin' a better job at growin' it than me," Kieran jokes, pointing at the gap in his stache. He never comments on it, he doesn't need to. It's part of you and he's more than happy to love every inch of you. 

Javier gazes over your body a lot. "That's different, mi amor, but I like it." Javier can't keep his hands off you, eager to kiss all over your body. He can often be nervous around women but when he falls for someone, he turns into quite a cliche romantic type. Lots of fluff!!!


	6. gn!Reader x Bill - Face Fucking

Bill won't realize he's slowly bucking into you at first. He really loves a sloppy blowjob, so it's just his natural instinct to thrust against you. 

Eventually, he'll grip onto your hair and begin fucking your mouth as if it's your hole. He always forgets breathing is a thing. "You got a nose, ain'tcha? Use it." 

Bill thinks he's being gentle with you but he's really not. 

You will have to tell him to stop often just so you can catch your breath. He will stop the second you ask him to, but he'll moan about it.

Bill lets out a lot of grunts, he's not really a moaner. He won't dirty talk loads, he'll mostly just swear and say the odd comment. "Shit, shit! Argh, fuck! Look at how slutty you are, heh." 

He wants you to be sloppy as hell; if you don't have your spit dripping down onto your chest then he's not fucking your mouth hard enough. You will gag a LOT. 

RDR1 Bill is super chaotic and would probably hold your nose whilst he face fucks you. He doesn't care if you're turning blue, he's not finished yet. 

You'll know when Bill's about to cum cause he'll start moaning. You'll also be able to feel his thighs shake and the grip on your hair tighten.

He won't give you any warning, he'll just cum down your throat and continue fucking it, milking himself. If you choke specifically on his cum then that'll drive him wild, he loves it.

Bill thinks you riding him is a reward, but if you push his head down there then he'll comply and go down on you for just as long as you did.


	7. gn!Reader x Arthur - First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested on tumblr :^) heres something gentle

You couldn't take it anymore, he was just too irresistible! 

You managed to blurt out a quick 'sorry' before cupping Arthurs jaw with both hands and quickly leaning in, placing a firm yet gentle kiss on his lips. As you pulled away, your eyes met his, seeing the shock in them. 

"I'm so sorry, Arthur. I had to!" You tell him. Arthur doesn't reply, he's stunned, but you can see his cheeks going redder as every second passed. 

"I err.. you.. you just.. err..." Arthur mumbles, trying to find his words. He's flustered as hell, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'm real sorry," you tell him again, but you're shocked when Arthurs hand comes out to rest on your knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You ain't gotta be sorry," Arthur reassures you. "No one’s kissed me like that in a long time.”

He doesn't hide how he feels, chuckling softly and smiling at you. Arthur looked so gorgeous, especially with the campfire illuminating his structured face. 

"So... you ain't mad?" you ask him, a nervous tone to your voice. Arthurs eyes widen as he looks at you, fumbling with his words.

"No! No, no. I ain't. I ain't mad at all!" He tells you. "But you gotta do it properly, c'mere," he purrs. 

Now it's your turn to be a flustered mess, eyes shutting as Arthur leans in to kiss you properly. You melt into his touch, noses slightly bumping as your heads tilt to the side. Arthur kisses you deeply and gently, the taste of tobacco and liquor strong on his lips.

His grip on your knee slides up to your thigh, making you softly yelp against his lips. He gently chuckles against yours, not daring to break the kiss, but deepening it instead, his mouth opening slightly as he slips the tip of his tongue against yours. 

The two of you spend the night exploring each other, eventually moving so you're sat on his lap, his hands hungrily gripping on to you. It's a good thing you were over at the scout campfire, else you definitely would have had a few camp members make comments.


	8. gn!Reader x The Gang - Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all gender neutral apart from sean!! done for a request on tumblr :)

"Come on in, the waters fine!"

Arthur  
"You want me to get in there with ya'? In the nude?"   
Arthurs a little stunned, still unsure on why you even asked him in the first place. He doubts himself a lot, so it'll take a little bit of begging to get him in. He'll make a jokey comment if you watch him undress, leaving his clothes chucked over a rock. If you're flirting with him a lot then he'll pick up on it and come onto you, unless you're already a thing, then he'll be eager to get in the water and rush over to you straight away.   
Will deffo be romantic, a lot of kisses and gentle touches. He'll cuddle for as long as you want afterwards, but may ask to move things back to your tent if the waters cold. He'll have his arm around you the whole walk back.

John  
"I can't swim, you idiot!"   
John will probably take off his boots and let his feet sit in the water, unless if it's shallow. Anything waist height and lower, he'll get in, but only if you beg him. He'll rip off his clothes whilst grumbling, reminding you that if he drowns then it's your fault. If you start splashing him then he'll cry whilst splashing you back.   
Johns doubts fly out of his mind the second you come onto him, just make sure he's sitting or leaning on something stable so he won't be as nervous. If you're already a thing then he'll want to come onto you, but you'll have to be in arms reach of him. There's no way that boy is moving anywhere away from the side.  
John will let you take the lead with what kind of sex you want, though he's nervous the whole time due to being in the water. He'll probably lift you up onto the side and also climb out, taking you on the beach/dirt instead. Just wash it off afterwards, it'll be fine. He won't cuddle you as he doesn't wanna get back in the water, even if he is mucky. Tell him you'll go down on him if he does, and he'll happily get back in just to rinse himself off, then quickly scurry out.

Dutch  
"My dear, you are quite enticing, aren't you?"   
Dutch will 100% give you a striptease, though it won't be too saucy or cheesy. It'll be more dominant, like keeping his eyes on you as he undresses. His clothes will be placed over a rock, jewellery placed on top. He'll warn you not to be childish, no dunking his head or anything like that. It takes him far too long to tame these curls.   
He's all over you the second he's in the water. Inviting him to skinny dip is basically inviting him to fuck. It'll be rather romantic but Dutch will have that usual dominant touch to everything he does. There will be lots of kissing, maybe a bit too much tongue? He'll mention how irresistible you are many times. He's happy to cuddle afterwards but will eventually ask to move things back to his tent.

Hosea  
"I'm far too old for this... I haven't done this in years!"   
Hosea's a little unsure, still not understanding what you see in him, but eventually agrees. He tells you to relax for a bit, assuring you that he's not putting on a show as he takes his time to undress. He'll fold up his clothes and place them neatly on a nearby rock, eventually getting in the water with you.  
If you come on to him, he'll be happy to take you. It'll probably be a bit of a romantic setting for him, especially if you go at night. Expect a lot of slow, sensual kisses and gentle touches from him. He'll get out of the water quickly after as it's cold, but he'll have his arm around you the entire walk back, and let you fall asleep in his arms.

Javier  
"I knew you had somthing planned, tú pequeño diablo."   
Javier views this as flirtatious straight away. Well, he viewed it as flirtatious the second you asked him to come to the lake with you, having a rough idea on what's going to happen. He has no problem undressing in front of you, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. The second he's in the water, he's all over you. He will deffo splash you at some point, trying to wind you up a little bit.  
There will be some rough moments, mostly because he's just too excited to have you in such a nice setting, but most of it will be romantic. Expect a LOT of kisses, you'll be covered in them. He'll cuddle you for a little bit after but will ask to move things to your tent where it's warmer.

Bill  
"Now you must be jokin'!"   
Bill thought you were asking for a bodyguard when you asked him to come swimming with you. He goes to walk away until you call out after him, telling him you're serious. He'll check with you a hundred times before finally agreeing to it. Bill will trip and fall in the water when he's trying to take his jeans off. He's fine, very embarrassed, but fine. He's a bit unsure on what to do once he gets in; if you're not a thing then he'll try and find a lone boulder to cover himself up behind.   
If you are with him then he'll have the confidence to come on to you, swimming over and pulling you on to him as soon as he's in the water. If you're not with him then you'll need to come onto him. Compliment his body and enjoy how red his cheeks go. He's a 50/50 split on romantic or sinful sex, letting you lead the way. 

Lenny  
"You gotta be joking with me, right?"   
Lenny can't believe it but will shrug and agree after you tell him it's not a joke. He'll start undressing but quickly stop if you're watching him, telling you to face away so he can strip off. He'll leave his clothes on a rock and slowly get in the water, complaining about how cold it is. If you mock him for his moaning he'll definitely splash you, telling you 'feel how cold this water is!'   
If you've been together for a long time then Lenny will come onto you, but if you haven't, or you're newly together, then you'll probably need to come onto him first. He'll enjoy the romantic setting, especially if it's at night. Expect a very tender and loving time with him. He'll have a quick cuddle with you afterwards but will still moan about being cold.

Kieran  
"Skinny dipping? With me? Oh nawh, I'm sure you don't really wanna do that."   
Will probably take an hour to convince Kieran that you really do want to go skinny dipping with him. He won't even start to undress until you turn around, and if you try and peek then he'll quickly cover-up and try hide behind the nearest boulder. His clothes will be chucked onto the floor and won't tell you to turn around until he's fully in the water. He will ONLY go skinny dipping at night, no way he can be fully nude in front of you during the day!!   
He'll still act like this even if you're together, unless you've been together a while, then he'll be a little bit laid back but not too much. You'll 100% need to come onto him, and he'll soften into your touch the second you have your hands on him. Will only be romantic with you in this setting, and it's a good thing nobody's around as Kieran gets loud.

Charles  
"You're asking me to skinny dip with you? Mhmm. Alright."   
Charles will stop undressing if you watch him, just give him his privacy and let him slowly make his way into the water. He's not shy, he just doesn't like having a lot of attention. His clothes will be slumped over a rock. He'll be quite relaxed in the water, finding somewhere to sit and just enjoying the vibe.   
Unless you're already together, Charles won't come onto you. Though he won't turn you down if you come onto him. You'll have a romantic time with him, though there'll be a bit of dominance to him, the occasional hickey here and there, manhandling you as he gets you into position, all that good stuff.   
Will definitely cuddle in the water with you afterwards, probably for hours!!

Micah  
"You're a real tease, you know that?"  
Micah viewed this as an offer to fuck the second you asked him to come for a swim. The whole walk there he's been flirting, and also began undressing as soon as you did. He'll chuck his clothes on the floor and get in, instantly swimming over to you. Can't keep his hands off you, lots of dirty comments. He'll threaten to dunk your head in the water if you splash him.   
If you're not together then this will just be a rough fuck, unless he's got a romantic interest in you, then he may try and make it a little bit sensual. If you're already together then he'll try his best to make it romantic, but he can't help his dominant nature.   
May cuddle you afterwards, as long as the waters not too cold. 

Sean  
"Wet for me already, are ya? hehehe."   
Sean will attempt to hide your clothes, but he does a lousy job of it. He practically tears his off and yes, he'll do a canonball as he jumps into the water. Seans a crappy swimmer but he tries his best at trying to show off. Though the second he gets close to you, he's all over you, can't keep his hands off you. It doesn't matter if you're together or not - you invited him into the water, and that's an invitation to fuck... according to him.   
Sean will have you however you want him, romantic or sinful. He will 100% dunk your head under the water afterwards though, quickly scurrying out the lake as you scream at him for ruining the moment.

Trelawny  
"Skinny dipping? My dear, you are quite naughty, aren't you?"   
Josiah will agree pretty quickly, taking his time to undress. He might give you a jokey strip tease with theatrical movements, making you laugh. His clothes will be neatly folded on a rock and he'll be quick into the water, not wanting you to notice his already hardening cock. If you point it out, he'll just shrug it off and say he 'can't help it, you'd be aroused if you had such a pretty sight begging to be nude with you.'   
Josiah will probably come onto you, unless if you beat him to it. He'll happily make love to you, though he'll be a bit fussy if his moustache gets wet. Please don't splash him. He'll very happily cuddle you for as long as you want afterwards.


	9. gn!Reader x Micah - Asking to be his s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on tumblr. How would Micah ask you to be his? and how would the gang react?
> 
> Got carried away writing this bc I love my rat man

Micah won't ask you to be his sweetheart, he'll never ever say the words. He often beats himself up for allowing himself to get soft on another person; it goes against his father's teachings and Micah's whole persona.

We all know that opposites attract, but you have to have a little bit of a chaotic side to be with Micah. You could have a heart of gold, be sweet and gentle, super pure, etc, but deep down you'll have a wild side to you. Maybe you love to rob folk by flirting with them all night, having them drag you up to a hotel room for some fun, for you to then pull your gun out, hogtie them, rob em blind, then leave them tied up for some poor sod to find. You've gotta be chaotic good.

Micah will pick up on your little chaotic glint from a mile off, and that's why he's so drawn to you. You're such a kind soul but there's unhinged chaos in you, and he likes it!! 

He'll deny his feeling for you for aaaages, maybe even try and bully you to try and push you away. He'll feel bad, especially if you get really upset at him. Eventually, he'll make it up to you, like buying/stealing you something nice or just generally trying to be kinder towards you. 

We already know that Micah struggles to talk to women. If he's trying to flirt, it'll be cheesy and creepy, so when he approaches you he wants to try something new. He'll sit for hours at the campfire trying to think of every possible way to approach you. He'll really beat himself up over this - he doesn't wanna mess up. 

Eventually, he decides to just be kind and gentle, take things slow, build your trust up over time. 

He'll start off with little things here and there, saying you're looking nice today, asking if you slept alright, small comments like that. He'll call you pet names like darling and sweetheart from the beginning, so you'll already be used to those. Eventually, he'll ask if you wanna go on a walk with him, or maybe go sit by the lake. 

Micah will be SO awkward the whole time. He doesn't even know how to walk properly, he's so paranoid about coming across as weird. You've probably picked up on his advances by now, so just do something to reassure him, like maybe link your arm in his. Over time, he'll calm down. 

Micah will eventually be straight up and honest with you, admitting that he's 'real soft on ya.' He'll 100% have his head dipped so the brim of his hat covered his flustered face. Pull him out from his shell and give that man a damn kiss!! As soon as you do that, most of his nerves will go. He KNOWS now that you're into him so he won't have to hold back as much. 

Micah will only start showing PDA around the camp if you initiate it. He doesn't want anybody thinking he's forcing himself on to you, but once you show you're ready then he'll eventually start initiating back. 

It'll start off when few people are around, like having a cuddle by the campfire at night, or bringing you a coffee in the morning when everybody's still half-asleep. You'll have to be the one to change the pace; do something bold like kiss him in full view of everyone. He'll love that, he loves his s/o to be bold and confident. 

You're going to have SO many camp members approach you and ask 'wtf is going on?' Most will just tell you to be careful, especially the women, and a few will tell you you're a fool for mingling with that man. If Micah overhears any ruder comments towards him then he'll jump in, telling them to mind their own business and dragging you away with his arm around your waist.

Uncle, Karen, and Arthur will call out Micah to his face, threatening to kill him if he dares hurt you. Bill will also call him out if you're close with him, he gets protective around those he loves. Some of the other members may make smaller threats through passing conversation. Micah will eventually snap, arguing overly-loud so the whole camp hears.  
"I get it! I get it already! I ain't here to hurt (Y/N). Y'all ain't got nothin' to worry about. Now leave me... us be, would ya?" 

After that, Micah will insist you wear his green neckerchief around your neck or wrist. He's never going to say the words 'will you be mine?' but this is the same thing for him. Once you two are 'official' then he's all hands on. You'll have people begging the two of you to 'please stop making out, it's not even midday. I just wanna have a cup of coffee and not throw up in it.'

Micah isn't holding back anymore. You'll get to see his full personality. Oh, and he'll start using cheesy pick-up lines on you, but only because they make you laugh. He'll take you into town often, spoiling you as much as he can. He's happy to do whatever you want, even if it is something mushy like cuddling by the lake as you watch the sunset. His eyes are never on the view, always on you. 

If your relationship works out then he'll be eager to propose to you, probably within 1.5-3 years. If you're a gunslinger then he'll 100% propose mid-fight, just like that Pirates of the Caribbean scene.  
It'll be a bit of a shotgun wedding, Micah rushing it because he just can't wait to see his ring on your finger. You'll get married in private and definitely not in the eyes of god/by law. Micah is the kinda guy to sneak the two of you into a church and say all the lines/vows himself, acting as the priest and the groom.   
"Do you (Y/N), take me, Micah Bell the 3rd to be your husband? Or something like that? Yadda yadda... c'mon darlin', just say yes. I can't wait to put this ring on you any longer!" 

Your honeymoon will be whatever you wanna do. Want to go away somewhere nice for the weekend? Sure. Want to dress up fancy and pretend to be posh whilst secretly robbing folks? Sure! Want to pull off a big bank heist whilst still dressed in your wedding attire? SURE!!!

Micah will never be able to 'settle.' He can't live with four walls and a roof around him. He needs that freedom and the open road, so hopefully, you enjoy that too. You'll eventually break off from the gang, either spending your time alone together, or starting up your own gang. 

If you're high honour then you may be able to pull Micah towards the light. If you're low honour then he'll encourage you to unleash that chaotic side. You'll have a 'Bonnie and Clyde' style relationship, but of course, you'll do it 10x better.


	10. f!Reader x Sean - Giggling during sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a request on tumblr of how Sean would react to a reader that giggles/laughs during sex :0)

Sean was very comical and quickly picked up on the fact that you found him hilarious. He'd practically follow you around the camp, trying his best to crack jokes at everything. You, sadly, had the same sense of humour, so even Sean just breathing made you laugh. 

This is how the two of you got close, eventually leading to a more intimate friendship. However, Sean wasn't expecting you to still have that bubbly personality in the bedroom.

You couldn't help it! The way Sean introduced you to 'Macguire Jr.' had cracked you up, and he was happy you enjoyed it. A crooked smile came across his lips, looking up at you in awe as you actually waved hello to his dick. 

"You're real incredible, you kno' that?" Sean told you as he wrapped your legs around his waist, lining up against you. 

"Oh? Why?" you replied.

"Just.. you kno'. You think I'm a real funny fucker and that makes me feel all mushy inside," Sean replied, holding back as he didn't want to push into you mid-conversation. 

"You gettin' soft on me, Macguire?" You ask him, playfully squinting your eyes as you watched his cheeks go red.

"Maybe I am?" Sean shrugs, "So what? Ain't nobody who can help how they feel." Sean's gently stroking himself, trying to stay hard. 

"And you've decided to confess your sins during sex?" you tease.

"'Durin sex'," Sean mocks. "This ain't even sex, love. I ain't inside of ya... yet."

You let out another laugh as Sean mocked you, trying to change the tone of his voice to sound like you, his voice cracking instead. 

"Aaaah!" Sean sighed. "Stop your gigglin' for just one second, alright? I'm tryna be romantic 'ere."

You comply, forcing yourself to stop, though your cheeks remain rosy and full as you hold back your laughter. Sean praises you as he lines himself up, finally thrusting inside of you. Your urge to laugh is cut off as Sean buries himself inside, the two of you sighing in unison. 

Sean doesn't hold back, fucking you with all his might, sending you a couple of cheeky glances. You finally let out another giggle when Sean comes down to kiss your neck, his stubbly facial hair brushing against you, ticking your skin. 

"There she goes again," Sean says between kisses, not minding at all. You try your best not to laugh, worried you're going to knock his confidence, but all hell breaks loose when Sean decides to blow a rasberry on your neck, the two of you laughing together at the fart sound. 

Yours and Sean's encounters always have their playful moments, the two of you unable to remain serious. You've often had camp members give you real funny looks, wondering what the hell happens in your tent.


	11. gn!Reader - Cuddling in their sleep - Sean, Javier, Micah, Charles, Trelawny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on tommmblurrrrrrr. reader who accidentally cuddles up to some of the boys in their sleep

Sean  
Sean has NO problem with it, probably encourages it. He'll tell you almost every night, before bed, that "If you want a cuddle, sweetheart, I'm right here."  
So the one time you do accidentally roll over and cuddle up to him, he's all over that. On the outside, he's melting with cuteness, but on the inside, he's like 'yesyesyesyesyes!!!!'  
Will definitely cuddle you back, though it won't be too much. He understands that you're asleep and this is probably an accident, but you're a laid back person who will laugh it off with him tomorrow, and maybe even cuddle him intentionally in future.

Javier  
If you've never spoke to this guy he'll be like 'erm what' and just leave you to it. But if you get along, or you're close, then he'll make sure you're comfy n cosy.  
He'll allow his arm to gently wrap around you and will stroke your hair, but he'll stop the second you start fidgeting. His hand will move form stroking your hair to running down your back and arm, really gentle stokes.  
He doesn't wanna cross any boundaries BUT damn you're so cosy to cuddle up to.  
He'll 100% accidentally cuddle up to you in future whilst he's asleep, and eventually, this will just become a normal sleeping arrangement.

Micah  
We all know Micah never sleeps, nor uses his bedroll, which is exactly why you agreed to bunk with him - more room for you. He'll go for a power nap, you're already asleep, and that's when you accidentally roll over and cuddle up to him.  
This guy will freeze in the moment, he'll look at you like 'wtf do i do?!!?!' A part of him wants to shove you off, but most of him is saying 'don't be a dick.' So he'll kinda just lie there and let you get cosy.  
It isn't until you let out the most adorable noise, stretching, and really cuddling up to him that he's like 'fuck it' and cuddles you back. And by cuddles you back, I mean just put an arm around you and rest his cheek on your head.  
He'll be gone before you wake, so you probably won't even know it happens until one of the camp members approaches you and asks why you were cuddling Micah. 

Charles  
Charles will find it adorable as hell. He'll allow you to get cosy with him but won't cuddle you back too much, just because he needs full verbal consent to do ANYTHING.  
He'll move the hair off your face, bring your blanket up to cover you properly, tuck you in, etc. Really wants to make sure you're cosy. He might catch himself stroking your hair and will force himself to stop.  
It doesn't matter if Charles was about to get up, you're asleep on him so he now legally cannot move. You know when a pet falls asleep on their owner? and you're just stuck there for however long? Yeah, that's you n Charles.

Trelawny  
Trelawny will be like 'oop, hello' and stare at you for a few moments, deciding if he should gently move you off him or just leave you be. He's quick to decide on leaving you there, not wanting to disturb your beauty sleep.  
He tries his best not to cuddle you back, not wanting to cross any boundaries, but you roll onto him more, letting out the cutest noise as your hand finds its way around his waist, clinging onto him like a teddy bear. Trelawny can't take it anymore, that poor man is blushing!! He lets his arms wrap around you, cheek resting against the top of your head, a little smile on his face.   
He's VERY apologetic in the morning. You'll have to reassure him a load of times until he finally understands that you really don't mind! If you offer to cuddle again then he'll happily accept!


	12. gn!Reader x Sean - Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep having nightmares about death, and in one of them, I killed Sean O_o I feel so bad so I decided to write this, relating to my current situation. 
> 
> Gender neutral reader gives Sean a cuddle after he tells them about his sleeping problem!!

"Are you alright, Sean?" you ask as you take a seat at the campfire. You've just come off guard duty during the early hours of the morning. As you were heading to your tent, you noticed Sean sat by himself at the fire, which was a very rare sight. 

For a man that always had a grin across his face, Sean looked distressed, sad, run down. He looks over at you, not bothering to hide his emotions as he trusts you.

"Aye, I'm alright. Just feelin' a bit under the weather, you know?" Sean tells you as he gives you a little smile. 

"You can tell me what's really up if you want," you offer. 

Sean lets out a long sigh, shaking his head as his eyes flick over to the campfire.

"Don't laugh at me, alright?" Sean asks you.

"I'm not gonna laugh at your problems, Sean," you tell him.

"I know, I know. I just needed the reassurance," Sean shrugs. "So... I keep havin' bad dreams, and it's got to the point where I'm a bit scared to sleep, you know?" Sean tells you in a lowered voice.

"Oh, Sean!" You say as you move seats, sitting beside him as he leans back against a log. "I've had that before." 

"Oh yeah? Sucks, don't it," Sean says to you, watching you get comfortable beside him. 

"What happens in your dreams?" you ask him. 

"Death and all that horrible stuff. Pretty weird, I see it all the time but whenever I see it in a dream, it shakes me," Sean lets out a little laugh. 

"Seeing death in a dream usually means you're going through change," you inform him. 

"That so, eh?" Sean asks you. "Hope it's something good." 

"Course it'll be good," you tell him as you watch the fire dance, eyes fixated on the flames. Sean watches it too, his eyes often flicking over to you in admiration. 

"(Y/N)?" Sean asks.

"Mhmm?" you respond. 

"Can I ask you a favour? It's alright if you wanna turn me down." 

"Of course," you say as you look over to him.

"I'm real tired, right, but I don't wanna sleep on my own. Do you mind just kipping next to me?" Sean asks, his eyes moving off you, feeling slightly embarrassed for asking. 

"Sure. I'm happy to help you out, Sean. We can even cuddle if you want," you offer. Sean gives you a crooked smile, flashing his missing tooth. 

"You're a real gem, you know that?" Sean says as he stands up, offering you a hand. You take it, and Sean pulls you to his feet. 

"Let me go get my bedroll, I'll meet you at your tent," you tell him. Sean gives you a nod and heads off, changing into his pajamas whilst you collect your bedroll, already in your pajamas. You dump your coat in your tent before making your way over to Sean, whos already got a space beside him. 

He gives you a smile as he pats the ground beside him, lying on his back, propped up on his elbows. Sean watches you place your bedding next to him, his eyes following you as you lie on top of it.

Sean puts an arm out, offering you a cuddle. You happily accept, letting his arm wrap around you as you rest your head on his chest, your arm wrapping around his waist, his other arm finding you and holding you close. 

"Oh, this is definitely going to cure those nightmares, for sure," Sean giggles as he melts into your touch, his eyes shutting as he gives you a squeeze.

"Please wake me up if you have another one, alright?" you ask him as you shut your eyes. 

"I will, promise," Sean tells you. He places a gentle kiss on the top of your head, his cheek then resting against it. "Thank you," Sean tells you. 

You give him a gentle squeeze in return, allowing your tiredness to catch up on you. You're quick to fall asleep, Sean following shortly after, and for the first time in days, Sean doesn't have a bad dream.


	13. gn!Reader x Charles - Face fucking

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Charles asks you again, eager to make sure you're fully consenting to this. 

You give him a nod and a smile, already on your knees, slipping him back into your mouth and bobbing your head a few times, your hands already resting on his thighs. 

Charles takes a hold of your head, brushing any strands of hair away from your face, keeping it firmly gripped amongst his fingers so it doesn't bother you again. 

He's really slow at first, his hips moving in time with you, taking his time to enjoy the moment, shivering every time he feels your tongue press up against the underside of his cock. 

"I'm going to go a little faster," Charles informs you, waiting for a sign to show you're ready. Once he's received it, he'll pick up the pace, still building it up slowly.

Charles will start to pant and moan, his cheeks already flustered. Every so often he'll move a hand off your head to brush back the hair that keeps falling over his face. He makes a mental note to tie it up next time. 

Charles will never go at a super-fast pace. Your safety (and breathing) is always his top priority. He'll peek his eyes open every so often just to make sure you look alright, his cock twitching at the sight of you every time. 

If you can fondle his balls at the same time then he'll love you forever. You'll receive a large sigh the first time you do it, his moans becoming louder and more frequent as his orgasm approaches.

He'll let you know when he's close, and give you another warning literally as he's about to cum. 

Charles lets out a deep sigh as he does, ensuring his cock isn't too far down your throat as he really doesn't want you to choke. He'll pull out as soon as he's finished, passing you a drink so you can wash away the taste. 

"Perfect," Charles calls you as he gets onto his knees, giving you a tender kiss on the lips. "I think it's time I returned the favour."


	14. gn!Reader - Cuddling from behind - Javier, Kieran, Flaco, Micah, Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on tumblr dot com 
> 
> also hell yes i LOVE writing stuff for flaco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Javier  
Javier hugging reader from behind: Javier's the kinda guy who'd hug you from behind whilst you're cooking dinner. He'll leave a lot of kisses on your cheek and neck, his hands will wrap comfortably around you (but not too tight!!)   
He has no problem doing PDA stuff around the camp members so yes, he'll come over and distract you with this whilst you're trying to chop veg for dinner.   
If the areas quiet and he's in the mood, he'll whisper some real dirty stuff in your ear. You WILL blush, and he'll just be like 'hehe' then run away, leaving you flustered.

Reader hugging Javier from behind: Awh he loves it hehe. Javier will be like "You going to be needy today, amor?" whilst resting his hands on top of yours. He'll encourage you to cuddle him from behind whilst he plays guitar. He'll lie back into your lap, his guitar resting against his stomach, almost lying down. You'll play with his hair as he plays, his eyes often meeting yours, giving you an adorable smile. 

Kieran  
Kieran hugging reader from behind: Will probably hug you to death accidentally. He'll give you a nice hug from behind and without realizing, his grip on you will slowly get tighter and tighter. You'll have to be like 'babe, you're doing it again' for him to realize.   
He'll never do it in front of camp members, just like how he won't do any kind of PDA around them. Kieran will find you fussing your horse on the edge of camp one quiet evening and do it then, leaving a few kisses on your cheek and then resting his chin on your shoulder as he asks you about your day.

Reader hugging Kieran from behind: You'll probably spook him a bit. "Wh-what? Oh! It's just you! You had me a little worried there for a second."   
If you do it in front of the camp members then he'll definitely go super timid, worried that they'll roast him for it. But if the two of you are alone then he'll just ask you to loosen your arms so he can spin around and hug you properly.

Flaco  
Flaco hugging reader from behind: Ugh. The best hugs you will ever recieve. Flaco's a big boy so it's like having a bear give you a snuggle. He will NOT let go of you. If you're doing something whilst he's giving you a cuddle from behind then he'll just shuffle along with you, refusing to let go of you, making you laugh about it.  
He tends to not do PDA stuff around his men, just cause he doesn't want them to see how mushy he is, but he'll do the odd thing here n there. Flaco will deffo place his hand on your hips and push your ass back against his crotch whilst he whispers dirty things in your ear. He'll be kissing your neck whilst doing this, and if you let him, he'll pick you up and find the nearest bed.

Reader hugging Flaco from behind: He'll start laughing, not maliciously, he just loves the sight of a much smaller you attempting to cuddle that unit of a man. "You always know how to brighten my day, Hermosa!!"   
Your arms will barely be able to reach each other, his thick coat making him bigger than he actually is. If you're in more of a sad and needy mood then he'll pick up on it quickly, urging you to let go so he can scoop you up in his arms and do what he can to make you feel better.

Micah  
Micah hugging reader from behind: Micah has nooooo problem doing PDA in front of the camp. He'll try and distract you at every moment with stuff like this. You'll be stood by the weapons wagon, cleaning a few guns when he'll appear and cling onto you, resting his chin on your shoulder as he compliments your work. Micah will cling onto you for aaaaages, only letting go if you ask him to. If anybody makes a comment then he'll just hug you harder.  
If he's in the mood then he'll deffo whisper dirty stuff down your ear and try to physically drag you away from the camp for a quickie.

Reader hugging Micah from behind: "Everythin' alright, sweetheart?" Micah likes to be 'in charge' so stuff like this often makes him feel small, which is why you'll save it for when you really need him. He'll peel your arms from around his waist, turning around to he can hug you properly, letting your head rest in the crook of his neck as he strokes your hair, urging you to tell him what's wrong. 

Bill  
Bill hugging reader from behind: Bill only does this when he's drunk, or really needy. He'll NEVER do it in front of the camp, knowing that he'll get roasted for it. He will hold you tiiiiight, his beard rubbing against you as he buries his head into the crook of your neck. You'll have to peel him off you if you want to escape, or just wait 5-10 minutes for him to be done.   
If he's drunk then oh boy, you're gonna get smothered in kisses. You'll have camp members begging you to get a room, though Bill will drag you away to your tent just in time!!

Reader hugging Bill from behind: The first time you do it, he's like "What?! What the. Who's there?" It takes Bill a good few moments to realize it's you just tryna give him some love. If you do it around camp members then he'll freeze up, not knowing what to do. But if you do it when the two of you are alone then Bill loooooves it. He's very touch starved. You'll be leaning back against a tree, Bill leaning back into your arms, probably falling asleep as he's far too comfortable.


	15. gn!Reader - Masturbating to you - Javier, Flaco, Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> da boys pining and masturbating to you. reader is gender neutral but there are mentions of you bottoming for the man of your choice ;:) 
> 
> pls remember that if you enjoy my garbage then leave kudos, maybe a lil comment. im very motivated by love n appreciation lol

**Javier**  
Javier has no problem jacking off to you. You're gorgeous, he knows this far too well, often catching himself staring at you from afar.  
He can't help the thoughts that run through his mind every time you speak to him. You're sweet on him, he knows that, and he's very obviously sweet on you too.  
Javier's on his travels. He's been away from camp for a while, currently lying back in his tent as he gets worked up over the thought of you.  
He goes over all the times he thought about kissing you, all the times your hands have accidentally brushed together, all the times he's had a moment alone with you but never gone for it.  
He's normally quite the flirt but with you, he's just so nervous.  
His strokes are slow, building up the pace as his thoughts begin to get dirty.  
You had a private conversation with him once behind one of the wagons at camp. He could have easily kissed you there, his hands hungrily moving from your waist down to your ass.  
He'd do anything to spend some time making out with you at the campfire. Maybe he'll do that the next time camp is empty.  
He'll have you straddling him, eventually urging you to wrap your legs around his waist as he stands up, carrying you off to his tent.  
Javier's eager to find out what you taste like. He wants to find out the many ways he can make you squirm and moan with just his mouth.  
And the thought of him finally sliding into you? That's enough to make him cum, splattering over his chest. He's thankful he unbuttoned his shirt.  
He cleans himself up, sitting upright to button his shirt back up, but he can hear movement outside.  
Javier peers out to find you approaching. What are you doing here? His question is soon answered when you tell him you've been searching for him, worried about where he's been.  
Maybe now is the time to confess his sins? 

**Flaco**  
Flaco thought you were pretty the moment you stumbled into his cabin. You know this, he told you himself.  
He's an experienced man who knows desire when he sees it, and he can tell you've got a thing for him. Good, he has one for you too.  
You always assumed his pet names and tender comments were just part of his personality, but they were meant for you and you only.  
Flaco's always thought about coming onto you, but he's worried his size and rough appearance would scare or pressure you.  
He'd love to use his height and strength to his advantage, getting up from his seat to stand over you, telling you how he's noticed the way you look at him, and he's just as eager for you too.  
He wants to pick you up, your legs wrapping around his waist, pushing you up against the cabin wall as he finally gets a taste of you.  
Flaco hums as he gets off to those thoughts, stroking himself and letting his eyes fall shut.  
He's leaning back in his chair, spreading his legs open a bit more so his other hand can gentle fondle his balls, pulling at them every now and again.  
Flaco knows you're the silent type, but he'd do anything for the chance to hear you moan. He wants to know how much it'll take, how easy or hard it'll be, and maybe afterwards you'll finally start talking to him.  
He wants to hear you moaning his name. He wants to see your rosy cheeks and half-lidded eyes, mouth parted and forehead slightly sweaty.  
He wants to know how much of him you can take, your reward getting bigger for every inch of him that you manage.  
Flaco thinks about how good you'd look aftward, your hole filled with his cum, your naked body curled up in his bed with his fur coat draped over you.  
Flaco can feel his peak approaching but he wants to tease himself a little longer, loving the thought of you.  
He slows his hand down, letting his thought cool down.  
His thoughts of you are cut short as he can feel movement from outside. He quickly tucks himself away, soon realizing what was beyond the borders of his cabin walls.  
By now, he knows the sound of your horse's hooves. You're here for your regular work, and Flaco has a very personal job he needs you to attend to.

**Micah**  
Micah usually doesn't care about who he jacks off to, but for some reason, he feels a little guilty the first time he does it to you.  
You're really nice to him, actually giving him the time of day and treating him like a human being. He doesn't view you as weak or inferior, maybe a little stupid because who the hell would actually like him?  
So when Micah does finally rub one out over you, he pushes himself to really get into it. Trying to shake off that guilty feeling, reminding himself that he's 'just thinking about you. He's not really doing this stuff, so it's alright.'  
He's noticed all your prominent features; the curve of your lips, the colour of your eyes, the softness of your hands.  
Usually, his thoughts are rough and dirty, but he can't help but go soft and mushy to the thought of you.  
He thinks about gentler things for once; slowly kissing you as he pulls you onto his lap, taking his time to undress you, letting you pin him down whilst you ride him.  
Micah's not felt this mushy in a looooong time, maybe ever? It's a new and foreign feeling for him, and you must be an angel if you're making him feel this way.  
He lets out a moan as his other hand goes to fondle his balls, trying to keep his panting quiet as he's not that far from camp.  
He knows you'll never go for a dirty rat like him, and that idea just makes him want you even more.  
Micah wants to beat himself up for once, allowing himself to get so hooked on the thought of you.  
Eventually, he hits his peak as he imagines you finding him in the forest, settling on your knees in front of him as you take his cock into your mouth. Micah manages to stay quiet as he cums, his cum spraying across his buttoned-up leather coat.  
He's quick to wipe it off and clean himself up, having a cigarette before heading back to camp.  
Micah tries his best to put on his rough and rugged persona, but blushes and melts when he's see's you. Maybe he should try a genuine approach with you?


	16. gn!Reader x Micah - Virgin Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon on tumblr asked for how Micah would react to the reader being a virgin :o

Micah's been dying to get ahold of you, and thankfully the feelings mutual. 

He's feral and unhinged, rough and ready, kissing along your jawline as he pins your hands above your head, his crotch rutting against yours.

You're lying on your back, legs wrapped around his waist, thankful that you fully closed the tent flaps as you were certain nobody wanted to accidentally see this.

When should you say it? Now? In a minute? You need to tell him.

It's a lot of pressure and eventually you just kinda blurt out his name, catching him in the moment.

"Hm?" He responds, still kissing alone your neck.

"I gotta tell you somethin'."

"Can it wait? I'm kinda busy here," he responds.

"No..." you gently push him off you and he complies, giving you a funny look as he sits back on his knees.

You prop yourself up on your elbows. Micah's concerned just from the way you're looking at him.

"I err... I.. I'm not..." you drabble about with your words.

"C'mon, you can tell me, sweetheart," Micah tells you, his hands rubbing over your thighs in an attempt to calm you.

"I ain't done this before," you finally tell him.

"You is a virgin?" Micah raises an eyebrow. All you can do is nod in response.

Micah lets out a long sigh, shaking his head. He shuffles about and you're almost certain he's about to get up and walk out, but instead he shifts his weight so he's lying on his side beside you, propped up on one elbow.

"Why ain'tcha told me earlier? I wouldda been a lot more gentle with you."

He response leaves you stunned. This man was so brutal and disgusting to everyone, you were certain he'd treat you the same, but you must mean a lot to him if he's acting like this.

"I don't know," you shrug, "I just didn't."

"I understand," Micah shrugs back, his other arm coming across to loosely hold your waist, thumb stroking against your skin. "Now, how do you want this? I'm the rough time, but I'm happy to be tender and gentle, only because I care about ya."

Bingo!! He confirmed it!! He does care!!

Micah listens and follows what you enjoy, either taking the lead or letting you find your own way.

Even if you decide on a rough path, Micah will hold a lot of himself back. He may manhandle you about, but he'll be soft about it.

Lots of kisses, all over you, wherever you want. 

"You doin' alright, sweetheart?" You'll hear that line a lot.

Will cuddle you to sleep afterwards. But he'll ask how it was for you first, making sure you're okay, that you're not in pain, etc.

Checks on you again the next day.

He doesn't scold you, but he does tell you that "you gotta be open with me, darlin'. You gotta tell me this kinda stuff straight away."

Eventually, after a few weeks, he'll start letting his smugness out and joke about it with you. Like a 'hehehe i took ur virginity' kinda way. If you want him to stop, he'll stop.


	17. f!Reader - Reader with past trauma - Flaco, Javier, Arthur, Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got a tumblr request for some boys being sweet on a reader who is hesitant to get with them due to being emotionally hurt in the past :0

Flaco  
-Despite Flaco's rough and intimidating appearance, he's extremely understanding and super gentle when he needs to be.  
-He just has an aura that you can trust, you know? Why would this man go around telling people your business? That's unnecessary drama, and Flaco ain't about that.  
-So you open up to him quite quickly. He'll chat with you a while before sending you off on a job, letting you open up at your own pace.  
-He's sooo sweet on you, so mushy, so flirtatious.  
-Flaco has no problem with confidence or confronting people, but he takes it down a few notches when it comes to you. He doesn't wanna scare you away.  
-He starts with small comments, calling you beautiful, giving you his own personal Spanish nickname, telling you to 'stay warm' whenever you leave his cabin to go off on a mission.  
-His hands often linger against yours when he hands you your pay, his eyes on you to pick up on any signs of discomfort.  
-He'll pay you silly amounts for the simplest of missions. It's far too obvious that this man is so sweet on you and clearly doesn't want to give you any dangerous work.  
-Flaco continues to keep his flirting at the same level, giving you the time and space to warm up to him. He understands what it's like, having trauma that prevents you from progressing with your life.  
-So the first time you flirt back he goes mental on the inside. His heart is pounding, he feels sick, his heads fuzzy. You'll see him grinning ear to ear. He wants to tell you how proud he is of your progress but doesn't want to talk about such a touchy subject.  
-Instead, he flirts back, not bothering to try and hide his smile from you. He'll continue to give you time and space, letting you choose the pace for this eventual relationship.  
-Eventually, you'll physically warm up to him one night. Sitting beside him by the fire in his cabin, opening up about your past, Flaco listening closely and letting you rant.  
-You're the one to show you're ready, leaning against his shoulder, the thick fur of his coat soft on your cheek.  
-He smiles to himself but apologizes to you. "Mi amor, I can't hold back when you're cuddling up to me like this. Come here," he says as he scoops you up, moving you so you're sat in between his legs, your back pressed against his chest.  
-He's so cozy, you practically melt into him. "I'm proud of you," he finally tells you as he holds onto you for the first time.

Javier  
-The first time you opened up to Javier, the two of you were sat at the campfire. He was gently strumming his guitar, fiddling about with a tune he recently learned.  
-His eyes and ears may be focused on the instrument, but you know his heart and soul are focused on you, letting you open up slowly.  
-He doesn't ask too many questions, doesn't push any boundaries. Just lets you talk and rant, maybe cry against him if you need to.  
-Javier understands where you're coming from, he understands what love can do to a person.  
-From then on, Javier pays close attention to you.  
-He always asks how you are whenever he sees you. In the mornings, when you pass by him at camp, when you're getting dinner, etc. It's nice to have someone show how much they care.  
-He'll do the occasional activity like fishing with you, mostly so he can enjoy some alone time with you, giving you a comfortable environment to open up more if you choose to.  
-Javier tends to stay by your side at camp. Strumming his guitar or having a cigarette whilst you get your chores done. He's glued to you.  
-Tilly and Mary-Beth eventually sit you down just so they can say "you do know Javiers real sweet on you, right?"  
-As much as you appreciated that, it was a tough conversation to have, telling them you like him too but avoiding the reasoning behind not getting with him. Thankfully, they leave you to go at your own pace.  
-Javier stays up with you one night. The two of you were tired but having a deep conversation.  
-He's sat next to you, talking away about his life in Mexico, relating to something you mentioned about your life.  
-You don't even realize you're doing it but your head comes to rest on Javier's shoulder.  
-He continues to talk though he's clearly noticed it.  
-His eyes drift down to look at you, smiling as he notices you've fallen asleep on him.  
-Javier lets you rest there, eventually dozing off against you after whispering "look how far you've come, hermosa," and gently kissing your head.

Arthur  
-Oh boy.  
-Arthur doesn't 'have a way with words' but the way he looks at you is so gentle and heartwarming.  
-You instantly felt safe the first time you met Arthur. He has a kind aura to him, though he always denies it.  
-Arthur found you sat alone at the campfire one night. He greeted you, asking why you weren't asleep, asking if you were cold.  
-Yes, it's cold, but you're too lazy to move and fetch a jacket. So Arthur insists on giving you his, placing it over your shoulders as he takes a seat beside you.  
-It's the perfect setting to open up to him. Arthur talks about his past relationships and how he finally views them as toxic, despite not realizing at the time.  
-You've both been in similar situations, so Arthur has genuine sympathy for you.  
-He lets you open up at your own pace, reminding you often that he's always there for you. Whatever you need, he'll be sure to get it.  
-Despite hearing Arthur say "I understand" often, you know he understands without having to hear him say it. You just know.  
-Arthur always checks in on you, asking how you are whenever he passes by, but when the two of you are alone he'll go "seriously, how are ya? there ain't anyone around. If you need to talk, I'll be here to listen."  
-It's hard not to be sweet on Arthur.  
-Despite the trauma, your entire body is shouting at you to go for it, do something, show him that the feelings are mutual.  
-So when you finally ask Arthur to come into town with you, he's quick to say yes, getting embarrassed for just how quickly he screamed "YES!" at you.  
-"I mean, sure. We'll go when you're ready." He's blushing heavily hehe.  
-You two spend your time doing things you enjoy, Arthur tells you specifically that this is your day, that he's just here to keep you company whilst you do your shopping.  
-Before you head back to camp, you stop by the Saloon for a few drinks. Arthurs stood beside you on the balcony, overlooking the town, gossiping away with you about whatever.  
-"Now, I apologize for interrupting you, but I just gotta say this. ___, you've come so far. It ain't easy, trust me, I know. But I'm real proud of ya. Remember that, alright?"  
-Dammit, just give him a kiss already!

Charles  
-Charles isn't much of a talker, but he's a fantastic listener.  
-He nods often just so you know he's listening, sometimes asking short and simple questions, giving you as many signs as possible that he's focused on you.  
-He's a bit of a loner who doesn't really open up to people, so you know you can trust him. Plus he just has that vibe, why would he waste his time spreading other people business?  
-You know you can trust him, especially because he gets along well with other trustworthy camp members like Arthur.  
-Charles is usually just company, like, it's nice to have another persons presence there. You can be sat doing whatever chores you're doing and Charles will be nearby, having a cigarette or his morning coffee.  
-You put your things down and go to stand up, but Charles urges you to stay there. "I'll go get it," he tells you, quick to his feet as he hurries to get whatever you need.  
-The first time you two really bonded was when Charles was helping you do your hair. He braids his own hair so he knows how hard it can be, so he offered to lend a hand when he saw you doing yours.  
-It felt nice to open up to someone, to let it all off your chest, to brush some weight off your shoulders.  
-"It's good you're finally talking about it," Charles tells you, keeping things simple.  
-Charles is quick to pick up on whenever you're struggling, and he's noticed you have been lately. There's small signs like not eating all of your food, staying awake late, keeping to yourself, etc.  
-He asks to take you fishing. Something nice and relaxing. You get some time away from camp and as a bonus, some time with Charles.  
-Charles suggests taking Taima to give your horse some rest, and lets you choose where you want to be seated.  
-He does everything he can to make you comfortable. He's gentle when he helps you off his horse, though his hands linger against yours for longer than they needed to.  
-The two of you talk whilst you fish, eventually spiraling into another deep conversation.  
-You've never seen Charles look so flustered before, finally seeing him in that state when you allow yourself to flirt back.  
-He stumbles on his words a bit, but eventually manages to tell you how proud he is.  
-"It's good to see you getting past though boundaries. They're hard to break down, I know, but I'm proud of you for doing it. And you should be proud of yourself!"


	18. gn!Reader x Micah - "Stop hogging the blanket!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done for one of them fancy tumblr writin' prompts

Micah never sleeps. He'll nap at most, but full-on sleep? That's not happening. At least, not normally. For the first time in years, Micah is exhausted, and with you by his side, he's decided to rest for once.

It appears that Micah's clearly never shared a bed with someone else before, as his sleeping etiquette is far too off. His spacing was alright, not taking up too much of the bed, and it helped that the both of you were cuddling. But Micah had rolled over in his sleep, taking the blanket with him. 

You pull what you can from Micah's iron grip, yanking your side of the covers from him, and enjoying the few seconds of warmth before Micah yanks them back. 

You love sleep, it's one of your favourite past times, and you're not ready to let someone steal the enjoyment from you. You roll onto your black, prodding Micah to see if he's awake. He is. 

"What?" He grumbles, half-asleep. 

"Stop hogging the blanket!" You tell him. 

"I ain't." 

"You are." 

"No. You're delusional."

"Micah, roll onto your back," you tell him. He sighs and grumbles but does it anyway. "Now look at how much you have compared to me."

Micah sits up on his elbows, looking at the obvious lack of blanket you had, compared to Micah's hoard. "That's call you're smaller, you don't need as much." 

"Just admit that you're hogging it!" You moan. Why can't he just admit his mistakes?

"I ain't," Micah grumbles again, lying back down. "C'mere, if you're gonna be fussy," Micah tells you, stretching his arm out. You sit upright just in time, letting Micahs arm stretch out so you can cuddle up to him, lying on his chest as his arm wraps around you. 

You pull the blanket over you, and Micah still has enough on his side. There's no way he can kick up a fuss now, and thankfully, he doesn't. 

"Better?" Micah asks. 

"Yes," you bluntly respond, closing your eyes, still a little annoyed at him. 

"Good," Micah replies, just as bluntly as you. 

The two of you are just as stubborn, far too head-strong and full of angst. Maybe that's why you work so well together?


	19. gn!Reader x Flaco - Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to write some shy!Flaco, and added a modern setting cause the thought of Flaco in a classic car with big cheesy sunglasses on is so dreamy hehehe

Modern Flaco is 100% a retired movie star. He used to play the antagonist role in classic western films. Whenever a western came out, people would say "I bet Hernández will be playing the villain again," and surprise surprise, he is. Everybody loves it though, he's good at what he does and very famous for it. 

Only issue is, Flaco hates the fame. He played in those movies because he wanted to. The money was a bonus, but the fame is a downfall. 

So many people would kill to be in the position he is/was in, and the thought makes him chuckle. It's funny how life works. 

Flaco lives in Hollywood, as cliche as it is, but he loves being able to drive down scenic routes, to drive past his old studios and set locations, and to have everything he enjoys at his doorstep. 

He owns a really nice 1961 Chevrolet Impala. It's black with a red interior, and he spoils that thing cause it's his one true love. 

Flaco rides around often with the top down, cigarette in one hand, other hand on the steering wheel, with some big bad boy sunglasses on. He's quite the sight and he knows it. 

But he ignores everyone. Bunch of women fawning over him at the traffic lights? Ignore. Idiot in the car next to him revving his engine, wanting a race? Ignore. 

He once accidentally ran over Micah Bell and didn't give a shit. He shouted "watch where you're going, blondie!" and looked in his car mirror to see Micah picking himself off the road. He was fine. 

Flaco has a loose routine, and every Wednesday, he picks up Black Belle from her fancy mansion and they go get something to eat. He always picks her up around midday, and their meetups can take anywhere from an hour to all day. 

Belle met Flaco many years ago when they were put on set together, and they've starred in a few films over the years. Belle doesn't mind the fame as much, she's happy to sign autographs and pose for photos here and there.

The two usually get some form of lunch together, though most of the time they day drink and get hammered by 3pm. Flaco just gets a taxi back to Belles and passes out on her sofa, cuddling her Irish Wolfhound. He then walks and picks up his car the next day, or the day after, depending on the hangover.

"Where we going today, Hernández?" Belle asks as she gets in his car. It's her usual greeting for him. 

"How about we do exactly what we do each week, and drive around until we pick somewhere?" Flaco suggests, as always. 

So the two of them do exactly that. They cruize around, fussing over where to eat. 

Flaco always keeps a carton of eggs in his glovebox, as gross as that is, just so him and Belle can throw one at Little Boy Calloway whenever they see him. He's a sellout, a washed-up, grumpy old man, and they love to torment him for being such a wuss. 

Flaco drives by this small cliche American diner on the corner of one street. As always, the traffic lights change so he has to wait a while, but he'll peer in the window, eyes glistening at that young server inside. 

"They're far too pretty to be working in there, BB," Flaco tells Belle, as always. 

"Here we go," Belle mocks, rolling her eyes. Flaco does this every week, driving this specific route just so he can enjoy his five-second gaze at you through the window. You've never noticed, surprisingly. 

"They'll be mine one day, just you wait," Flaco grins, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose as the lights change to green. 

"How about today, huh? Let's go inside," Belle suggests. 

Flacos gaze quickly flicks over to Belle. "You crazy?!" He shouts. 

"I am, and so are you. Come on, pull up here," Belle points at the car park just down the street. 

Flaco's mumbling under his breath but he does it anyway. Belle always gets her way, he's a sister to her, and Flaco's an only child so it's hard for him to deny his adopted blood. 

"I'm not even dressed nice. I look scruffy. Why can't we just go another day?" Flaco grunts as he parks. 

"You wear the same damn thing every week. Now come on, quit your moaning," Belle says as she gets out of the car. 

"No, I don't! I'm wearing new pants this week, look," Flaco says as he points to his jeans. 

"Oh wow. New pants that look exactly like your old ones? You're really dressed to impress here, ain'tcha?" Belle teases.

Belle leads the way, hurrying Flaco along, teasing him over and over. "You gonna ask for their number? Ask 'em out on a date? Maybe you can take 'em for a ride? Hm?" She pokes and prods at him. Flaco stays silent, frowning, his sunglasses covering up half of his sulky face. 

Belle's energetic when she enters the diner, greeting you with a smile and asking for a table for two. You talk to them in your customer service voice, seating them at a booth by the window. 

You know exactly who they are. Who doesn't? Though you haven't seen all of their movies, you know the stuff that they've been in is really good, classic western films. A genre that you've studied at college. 

Flaco takes his sunglasses off, placing them on the table. He keeps his gaze down and tries to focus on the menu you've placed in front of him. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" You ask them. 

"A chocolate milkshake please, sweetheart," Belle smiles at you. You've heard that she's a kind woman but you weren't expecting her to be this friendly. 

"Sure. And for you?" You ask Flaco, who keeps his gaze down. 

"Ermm. Uhh. I'll just have the same as her," Flaco replies, quickly brushing you off. 

You tell them you'll be quick with their drinks and leave them to it. You assumed Flaco was just tired, maybe his reddened cheeks is from the heat outside?

"A milkshake?" Belle mocks once you've gone into the back. "Hernández, you hate milkshakes!" She laughs. 

"I panicked, alright?!" Flaco grumbles.

"Why don't we call her back over so you can fumble about even more as you change your mind?" Belle teases.

"No!" Flaco almost shouts. A customer nearby jumps out of his skin, intimidated by Flacos deep and sudden voice. 

"Alrighhttttt," Belle grins. "You make sure you know what you really want to eat though," Belle talks to him in a baby voice. It always winds him up but since they're in public, Flaco can't make a scene and playfight back. 

You bring the drinks over and the two of them thank you, Belle smiling up at you whilst Flaco keeps his head dipped down. "You ready to order?" you ask, and they both nod. 

You take their orders and everything seems fine, so you head back into the kitchen to hand them over to the cook. 

"You not want a side order of their number with that, Hernández?" Belle grins again. 

"I should never have agreed to come here. You are the most embarrassing woman I've ever met," Flaco sighs, looking at Belle with the most blankly frustrated look he's ever pulled.

All Belle does is grin and enjoy her milkshake, urging Flaco to drink his own. 

He does, and he can't handle the sweetness. But Flaco drinks it anyway, not wanting to make any more of a mess than he's already in.

The rest of their time there goes smoothly, enjoying their food and nattering away. Flaco slowly relaxes, but Belle notices the way his eyes flick to watch you every time you appear. 

"So, you gonna ask? or have I gotta do it for you?" Belle asks. 

"Why don't you feed me whilst we're at it? Maybe drive me to the bar so I can get blackout drunk and try to forget this humiliating experience?" Flaco groans, half chewing his food. He doesn't care and Belle's used to seeing him talking whilst he eats.

"Fine, I'll do it then," Belle rolls her eyes. Flaco goes to stop her but it's too late, she's called you over.

"We'll take the bill when you're ready, sweetheart," Belle tells you. 

"Sure, no problem." You're about to walk off but Belle speaks again. 

"Flaco, ain't there something you wanted to say?" Belle asks, grinning from ear to ear as the two of you look at him. 

"Oh, erm..." Flaco mumbles, quickly wiping the ketchup off his stache with a napkin. "Could... could you send my compliments to the chef, please?" He asks. 

"Of course! She'll be happy to hear it," you smile at him, quickly turning away to head into the back. 

"Hernández!" Belle kicks him under the table. 

"You can't put me on the spot like that!" Flaco frowns, trying to keep his voice down again.

"Fine, I give up," Belle sarcastically sighs. 

"You do?" 

"Yep," she shrugs. "You've won, Hernández. You'll have to pick them up in your own time," she sighs. 

"Hmm. I've known you far too long to know that you don't give up this easily," Flaco squints. 

"Nope, I've truly given up. No point wastin' my time when you won't co-operate," Belle shrugs again. 

Flaco's suspicious but leaves it. 

The two of them pay and leave, giving you a fat tip that makes your eyes sparkle. Belle insists you take it, Flaco nodding in agreement but still staying quiet. 

Finally, they head off, leaving the diner and heading back to the car.

"Oh, shit! I left my purse in the diner," Belle sighs. "I'll meet you at the car, alright?" 

Flaco's about to say he'll just come back with her but she's already ran across the street, flipping off the stranger that almost ran her over. 

Flaco rolls his eyes and heads back. He starts the car, putting on his sunglasses and lighting a cigarette.

Belle comes round the corner, grinning from ear to ear. 

' _I knew I couldn't trust her, what's she done now?'_ Flaco thinks to himself.

"Why are you smiling?" Flaco snaps as Belle gets in the passenger side.

"This is for you," Belle mischievously grins, handing Flaco a piece of paper with your number on it. 

"BB, why you gotta put me on the spot like this, huh? This is so embarrassing," he shakes his head, taking out his wallet so he can put the piece of paper away safely. 

"Oh, don't you worry. They said they get just as nervous as you do," Belle tells him as she puts her sunglasses on, leaning her arm on the car door. 

"They do?" Flaco asks, seeming surprised.

"Course. It's that natural attraction, Hernández," Belle teases. 

"Oh, shut up you," Flaco swats his hand. 

Maybe one day he'll be able to get her back, but for now, he needs to work up the confidence to call you.


	20. gn!Reader x Bill - Goodbye - RDR1 setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon on tumblr asked for an angsty fic where the reader, Bills former s/o, gets used as a bargaining chip to drag Bill out from hiding ;-;

“Mister Williamson, come out. We just want to talk,” Ross calls out from below, his armed men behind him.

Bills men had their weapons on Ross and his posse the second they started walking towards Fort Mercer. They know damn well who the Bureau of Investigation are, and they know damn well that they’re here to cause trouble.

“What you want?” Bill calls out, standing on the second floor, staring down at them.

“We just want to talk, Williamson,” Ross tells him.

Bill laughs. “You think I’m gonna fall for that?” he scoffs.

“Not at all,” Ross sighs. “Mister Williamson, your time is up. You know it. You can come quietly or I may have to… resort to other methods,” Ross tells him.

“Like what?” Bill grumbles.

Ross signals for something. Bill and his men watch, guns at the ready, looking down to see yourself being brought forward. Not many of Bills men know who you are, but a few of them are shocked, moving away from looking down the barrels of their guns in disbelief.

There you are, hands tied behind your back, a gun pointing to your head as the man shoves you forward.

Bill hasn’t seen you in so many years, assuming you were dead after that incident happened. He couldn’t go back to look for your body, knowing that Pinkertons were patrolling the area. So he fled alongside Javier, down to New Austin, starting up his own gang.

You managed to escape and unfortunately ran the other way, assuming that Bill was also dead. It wasn’t until years later when his name popped up in a newspaper that you realized he was alive, and down in New Austin.

So you packed your bags and went searching, only to be picked up by the Bureau on the way. Ross recognized you from a mile off, despite how your appearance had changed over the years, and although you had no crimes to your name, he knew he could use you to bait Bill out from hiding.

Bill’s silent, staring down at you. He knows this is the end, but hopefully not for you too.

“Well, Williamson?” Ross calls out, awaiting his reply. “You can either come quietly, or your former sweetheart here will get a bullet through their chest. It’s your choice.”

Bill sighs. “You let me say goodbye first,” Bill orders. The words bring tears to your eyes.

“Fine. Five minutes,” Ross tells him.

Bill runs down the stairs, ignoring his men, not barking any orders. He opens the gates and rushes over to you just as your hands were being cut free.

Despite Ross’s chaotic nature, he seems to have sympathy for people’s final moments.

“You… you is alive?” Bill says as he cups your cheeks, tears already covering them.

“Bill,” you sigh, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his coat as he grips you back, tears also rolling down his cheeks.

“I thought you was dead,” Bill tells you as he snuggles down into the curve of your neck.

“I thought you were too, until I saw your name in the papers not too long ago. I came looking for you,” you tell him, breaking the hug so you can cup his cheeks, thumbs finally brushing over his beard, admiring the splash of grey to his hair.

“I swear, if I knew you was alive I would have come looking,” Bills bottom lip shakes, tears running down his cheeks.

“It’s alright, Bill,” you tell him as you kiss his cheek.

“C'mere,” he tells you, holding onto your waist as he kisses you for the first time in years. He still tastes the same, cheap liquor and tobacco, but there’s a strong tint of saltwater from the tears coming from his eyes.

“Ain’t been one day where I ain’t thought about you,” Bill tells you, one hand coming up to try and wipe the tears from your eyes, but they continue to fall. “You know I is always gonna be with you,” Bill says.

“Bill, don’t say that, please,” you cry, trying to block out the thoughts of his death.

“I… I can’t hide from whats gonna happen, but I’m glad I got to spend my final moments with you.”

“Bill,” you sob, sniffling away.

“One more minute,” Ross calls out.

“You shut the hell up,” Bill snaps at him.

You watch the way Bills face changes as he turns back to you, softening out, his frown instantly disappearing as his eyes meet yours.

“I love you, alright? Don’t you forget that,” Bill tells you, holding your cheeks in his large hands, his palms rougher than you remember, hardened even more during his final years.

“I love you too,” you tell him, your hands resting on top of his. He places a kiss to your forehead.

“I want you to have this. It’s not much, but it’s me,” Bill says.

He takes his hat off, the same tatty one that he wore all those years ago. It’s got a few more bullet holes since you last saw it, but it’s his most iconic piece of clothing.

He places it on your head, smiling at you. “Suits ya,” he tells you. He’s not seen you wear it in so long. The last time being a nice evening with your former gang, sat on Bills lap at the campfire, sharing a bottle as you listened to your former gang members sing and tell stories.

“Come on, Williamson. The cars waiting,” Ross butts in. Bill doesn’t snap back this time.

Bill takes his hands in yours, kissing your knuckles before he kisses you one last time, whispering again that he loves you. You give him one final hug, whispering back, clinging onto the feeling of his much larger frame wrapped around you. His broad shoulders and round stomach, his arms that can wrap around your body with room to spare, your head barely coming up to his shoulder as you bury your head in the crook of his neck one last time.

Bill has to break away from you, slowly turning his head away to face the many guns pointing at him. He follows Ross over to the car. His hands are bound and he’s shoved in the back.

And then they drive away, and you stand and watch with tears in your eyes and his hat on your head, sobbing as you fall to the dirt, watching Bill disappear into the horizon.


	21. gn!Reader x Bill - Bill takes ur virginity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done for two requests on tumblr :o

You've finally told him, even though both of you are in the nude and you're straddled over his lap on the hotel bed. Yeah, it's been left till the last minute, but you couldn't find the right time to tell him, especially because your mouth has been a little preoccupied.

"You.. you is what?" Bill asks you again.

"A virgin," you repeat to him. 

Bill seems more flustered than you are. He instantly tenses up, but not because he's been put off you, but because he's nervous. 

"And you is okay with... with me taking that?" Bill questions. 

"Yeah," you tell him, nodding at the same time. 

"You sure?" 

"I'm sure, I want this," you tell him, gently kissing his cheek. 

"Well, alright. But I gotta be careful with you, you know. I heard it hurts real bad the first time," Bill tells you as his hands gently trail up and down your back, looking up at you with warm eyes. 

"I'll let you know if it hurts, alright?" 

"Alright." 

Bill places one hand at the base of his cock, holding him in place whilst you lift your hips up. His other hand entwines with yours, his rough palms pressed against your soft ones. He still seems nervous and starstruck, surprised that you're letting him take your virginity. 

You slowly slide down onto him, trying to ignore the slight pain that everybody warned you about, including Bill. He notices your discomfort and speaks up again, instantly telling you that you can stop if you want, but you brush him off and assure him that you're fine. 

Bill lets you take control, his hand moving off the base of his cock to rest on your thigh. He lets you set your own pace, slowly riding him as you get used to the feeling. Bill doesn't buck his hips up or try to take control, he just waits and watches patiently, his thumb brushing over the back of your hand. 

When you give him the signal, he'll start to move his hips up, meeting your thrusts halfway. Bill's still holding back, but you can tell he's enjoying himself by the grunts and moans he lets out, along with his hazy eyes and rosy cheeks. 

If you ask him to take over, he'll roll you onto your back, his cock still inside of you, pinning you down against the bed.

He'll still have that gentle touch to him, but his thrusts are quick and deep, rolling his hips perfectly as he hits that spot inside of you. 

Bill will place the gentlest kisses all along your neck and collarbone, enjoying the way you mewl and moan underneath him. 

He won't cum till you do, and he's eager to help you cum however you want. Once your orgasm has hit, he'll check with you beforehand, asking where you want him to cum. 

Even if you ask him to cum inside of you, he'll probably pull out and cum on your stomach instead, just because he's still so overwhelmed that you've allowed him to take your virginity. It's too much for him, this man is melting inside!!

Once the two of you are cleaned up, expect a big cuddle and a handful of kisses from him. He'll have you lying across his chest, arms wrapped around you, one hand stroking your hair and along your back/shoulders. 

He might let it accidentally slip, telling you he loves you, and then snapping his eyes wide open and blushing heavily when he realizes what he's just told you for the first time. 

If anything, Bill was more nervous than you were!


	22. A handful of Flaco headcanons (some reader inserts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so in love with him aslkjfdgslkkladg;ls!!!<3

Flaco’s been an outlaw from a very young age. He got a bit cocky during his teen years, and that was when his name started getting out there.

Whenever he robbed people, he’d tell them “you let the law know that THE Flaco Hernández just robbed you!” 

At first, he thought it was a little bit cringe, but he was filled with joy when he saw his own name in the newspaper, warning folk about ‘a young mexican man by the name of Flaco Hernández.’ He kept that newspaper cutout.

Despite being captured by the law many times, he’s never had a rope around his neck.

Flaco’s good with a gun but even better with a knife. Despite his size, he’s really stealthy and prefers to do his killings silently. 

He’s a fantastic hunter as well, a clean kill everytime. 

He knows Gus Macmillan. He brought his fur coat off him and has hunted a few deadly preditors for him. They have mutual respect for each other.

Flaco gave Jim ‘boy’ Calloway the name ‘little boy Calloway’ when they first met. He picked up on how cowardly Calloway was just from looking at him. 

Black Belle was in tears when Flaco called Calloway ‘little boy Calloway’ and has only called him that since.

**Modern setting**  
Has a lot of succulents and cactuses around his home. It reminds him of his actual home. 

Planted a barrier of spiky plants around his property. He doesn’t like guests. His neighbour complained because they have children but he just shrugged and said “your children shouldn’t be in my yard anyway.” 

Spends most of his time doing crafty stuff, usually gardening and wood carving. He’s really good at both but will shrug off any compliments you give him. 

ALWAYS pays for date night. He’s made of money and just throws it all down the drain. You once paid for date night secretly when he went the toilet and he had a very stern talk with you on the walk home about it.

If you casually mention that you want something he’ll just buy it without asking you first. “Oh, I’m almost out of this eyeshadow palette, better start saving up for one.” You’ll have a new one the very next day.

He is banned from doing the washing up. He’s broken far too many plates from scrubbing them too hard. “Not my fault they’re weak.” 

Owns a cat and has a love/hate relationship with it. He actually just found it on the street and it followed him home. It’ll sit on his porch and hiss at him every time he comes home, but will sit on his lap in the evenings and enjoy the fuss Flaco gives it.

Owns a phone but can’t use it. No matter what size phone he has, he always complains that his fingers are too big to type. He will NOT text you back, he’ll just call you instead. He leaves everybody on read and laughs about it bc he knows it upsets people.

Earned all his money from being an edgy druglord in his younger days. Beat up a lot of people for money too. Tried to work as a bouncer but had to resign when he choked someone into a coma.

Is an AMAZING cook but just like everything else, he shrugs it off. He insists that everybody can cook this good, that he’s nothing special. He’s very happy to teach you some stuff!!

**Reader inserts**  
(m!reader) Flaco ALWAYS tops. If you somehow manage to get him to bottom, which will probably only be on your birthday, he’ll fall apart. He enjoys it but just can’t be bothered with prep, plus he loves being a big feral dom.

The only position he’ll let you fuck him in is him lying on his stomach, probably cuddling and lying on a pillow, usually because he’ll need to scream into it.

Flaco doesn’t ‘fall apart’ much but that’s one of the few times he does. He’ll very sternly tell you “you didn’t see that happen, okay amigo?” and will kick off if you ever mention it. He doesn’t want people knowing he can be like that.

(gn!Reader) He lovesloveslovesloves being a dom. You must be obedient tho, he’ll get fed up and stop if you’re bratty. 

Sometimes he puts a leash on you just cause thats kinda humiliating and it makes him chuckle. 

Loves spanking. Oh my looooord, he’ll always have his hands on your ass, either to grab at it or spank it. 

He’s rough as hell, manhandles you, throws you about, pins you down easily, the lot. 

The only time Flaco has soft gentle sex is with someone he really loves. Has to be in a romantic setting too, like a candlelit room. He needs the full vibe.

(f!Reader) LOVES going down on women. Probably enjoys it more than sex. He gets really full of himself whenever he makes you cum with just his mouth. 

Also loves fingering, especially in suituations where you two shouldn’t be fooling around. You’ll be riding with his gang, sharing a saddle with him, staying at the back of the herd so he can tease you in ‘private.’

He’ll always have you sit upfront so he can reach round and tease you with his fingers. He wont cover your mouth, speaking into your ear to “keep it down.”

His men know exactly what’s going on but they’d never dare mention it or look.


	23. Random John headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a few :0

John used to bathe with his clothes on. Cause it ‘saves time if you wash yourself and your clothes at once.’ Abigail smacked him when she found out, and he hasn’t done it since. 

John is a bit of an air-head. You can often see the cogs in his head ticking as he slowly starts to put things together.

John laughs at the stupidest things, his sense of humor is so random. He’ll see a frog and pick it up, and laugh at it.. like ‘look at this lil fella!!’ whilst he shoves the frog in your face. Moden John would also laugh at minion memes and that cliche ‘facebook mom’ kinda humour..

The first time Abigail saw John in his RDR1 outfit, she took the piss. ‘You wearin’ double denim? you animal!’ John didn’t care cause he picked that outfit out all by himself, so he decided to stick with it regardless.

John was taught to shoot at a very young age by his father before stuff happened and he ended up with the gang. He was taught for ‘precautions’ and because ‘life is tough…’


	24. Some Micah headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yummy rat man make my heart go brrr

Micah likes all sizes of girls, he surprisingly won’t be picky when it comes to body shapes and all that. BUT, he’s not into taller girls; it makes him feel less superior/dominant. 

Micahs a switch, he enjoys being both a dom and a sub. Usually, he’s the dom, but every now and again he’ll want you to dominate him, and he’ll do pretty much anything you ask >:) 

He will teach you gunslinger stuff, like how to shoot and all that. You’ll have to bug him a couple of times though. The first time you ask him, he’ll say something like ‘why do you need to know how to shoot? you got me protectin’ ya.’ 

He’ll ‘acquire’ a lot of presents for you. You’ll be showered in gifts, especially jewelry. Like you’ll look like a disco ball from all the shiny stuff he gets you. He’ll sometimes linger around the bank/saloon and when he sees someone wearing something he likes, he’ll follow them and rob it off them. This does include clothing.. bit awkward robbing a woman but just asking for her dress, not her money.. 

Micahs super cuddly! Like once he gets a hold of you, he wont let go. He likes to be both the big spoon and the little spoon, but his fave is when hes on his back with your head on his shoulder, his arm around you.


	25. Arthur headcanons!!

Modern Arthur will take a selfie like a stereotypical middle ages man. Low angle, blank/confused face, and put a caption like ‘this here is a pic of me!’ 

Arthur can only sleep on his back. He doesn’t understand how other members of the camp sleep on their sides, especially their front/curled up in a ball. 

He's terrible at board games like Chess, cause he’s never 2/3 steps ahead. He gets beat so easily but he just shrugs it off cause he knows his strengths are elsewhere.

Arthur wishes his former sweetheart and child were still here (obviously,) but mainly because they’d get along with the camp, and his son could have grown up alongside Jack.. 

Arthur had no idea what the hell Sean meant when Sean called him ‘King Arthur’ for the first time. Sean showed him the book and Arthur began reading it. Jack saw him reading and asked Arthur to read it to him, so every night before Jack went to bed, Arthur would read a chapter to him. Arthur still does this with various books!! 

He loves coffee. Will drink it like his life depends on it. When asked why he likes it so much, he says ‘it’s bitter, just like me!’

Arthurs not very good at fiddly tasks like braiding, sewing, tieing knots, etc. This really affects his self-worth, he views himself as ‘dumb’ for not being able to do 'basic' tasks. 

He has such a dad laugh. Like his laugh comes from his stomach/chest and can be heard from the other side of the camp. He laughs a lot, but his dad laugh only comes out when something makes him cry of laughter.

He used to dress quite scruffy when he first joined the gang, but Dutch and Hosea taught him how to dress nicely. He tried to teach John but John just can’t wrap his head around fashion. Arthur told him off for wearing double denim but John continued to wear it to spite him.

Arthur actually had a nap on that mountain after fighting Micah. When he woke up, he found John and moved into Beachers Hope with him. But you don’t see him during the Epilogue or RDR1 cause he’s constantly in hiding as he’s still wanted by the law!


	26. A big heap of Kieran headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I (and i cannot stress this enough) love this man with all my heart

Kieran is 100% a meme king. Modern Kieran would only reply via memes. hurt himself? he says ‘oof.’ tell him some sad shit, he’ll say ‘mood.’ Also likes to make rage comics and waste the day on Reddit.

Kieran does actually like bathing, he just never does it. His excuses are ‘i ain’t got time to do that,’ or ‘bathe? nawh. why? i ain’t got no one to impress.’

Kieran is actually quite strong and can beat the shit out of ppl. He’s never snapped at Micah, as we know, but if he ever did he’d beat the living hell out of that guy. He goes red with anger and will run his mouth as he’s kicking some ass.

Loves being given flowers as a gift. He’ll be like ‘awh, you picked these for me? how sweet of ya.’

He won’t accept ‘expensive’ gifts. Arthur tried to help him out once by getting him a bedroll, but he rejected it saying he shouldn’t be wasting his money on him. So Arthur just left it by his side and eventually, Kieran gave up and started using it.

He has no idea how to dress. Fashion? never heard of it. He had Mary-beth pick out his blue shirt outfit for him. He tried to pick something out before, but it was a mish-mash of clashing colours, and wouldn’t have kept him warm enough. He literally has no idea what he’s doing.

Horses aren’t his only passion, he loves animals as a whole. He will literally chase Cain playfully around the camp, but Rockstar had to cut that out to make room to store Arthurs dummy thicc cheeks

He realizes his hygiene problem when he starts properly fancying someone. will actually take regular baths, brush his hair daily, etc etc in an attempt to get that person to notice that he’s not a smelly greb

Makes the BEST dad. he lost both his parents young as we know, so he tries to give his kids everything he can do whilst he’s still on this earth. Teaches them tonnes of stuff about horses and fishing, along with street smart stuff and tips on how to not be a pushover

He obvs didn’t die and just escaped from the gang to go live on a ranch. After he escaped, something snapped inside of him and he suddenly had the strength to bite back. He got into fights every now and again, but was usually very passive and did what he could to calm others. But yeah dont fuck with Kieran, he’ll kick your ass

Is the best person to get drunk with. Will scream/sing his heart out, cries very easily, and blacks out before midnight. Pls carry him to bed and tuck him in

He mentally shut down for months when Branwen passed. He considered drinking his sorrows away but was quick to push that thought of his head. He just became a very gloomy guy until he came across a foal that had the same personality that Branwen had. He raised the wee baby and bonded with it, but always reminded himself that this was just another horse, not a replacement of Branwen


	27. Sean headcanons!!

Modern Sean would have pet rats, he smothers them and has trained them to do tricks and stuff. Most of the time they’ll rest on his lap or shoulder whilst he’s watching tv/gaming.

Modern Sean is also a meme king, but more modern memes, not so much rage comics and that era stuff. He thinks rickrolling is a shitty meme. Sean loves deep-fried memes and laughs at stupid stuff that isn’t funny.

Sean also plays Minecraft and Fortnite, and loves to argue back at 12-year-olds on the mic. If they insult him he’ll be like ‘don’t insult yer pa like that. ‘av fucked yer mam many times before, so im probably yer pa. I’ll see ya later when i come round ‘n’ fuck her again.’

He cries during sex.

He can do some pretty cool tricks with his hat, like roll it along his arms from one arm to another. He tries to show it when drunk, but can never do it. But ask him when he’s sober and you’ll be like :O wow!!

Sean tells everyone he’s growing his hair out, but actually, he just has it long to cover his big ears.

Sean also thinks being ginger wins over all the ladies. He’ll approach a woman and say something like ‘so do ya like ginger lads?’

The same goes for him being Irish. He sees them as his two strong points and will use them to try and chat up women.

Sean is bi, but in the closet.

Sean can swing a punch pretty hard, but that’s about it. He’ll lose in an actual fight, unless if he can punch first and knock their lights out.


	28. really sad RDR1 Javier and Bill headcanons

**BILL**  
After the Beaver Hollow incident, Bill did hang around with Javier for a while. 

The two of them spent a lot of time wondering wtf to do, but realizing they HAD to get outta there.

Bill escapes to New Austin, knowing he’s not as wanted there. He says goodbye to Javier as he leaves for Mexico, telling Bill he’s going to hide away in the mountains for a while. 

Bill, who is still heavily inspired by Dutch, starts his own gang.

He uses Dutch’s tactic of picking up people in need, drunk men at bars, people on the street, etc.

He joins forces with other smaller gangs.

Bills gang gets really big really fast, he doesn’t know most of their names, but they all know his. 

Bill decides he’s sick of living in tents and plans his attack on Fort Mercer. It’s successful. He and his gang remain there for years, shooting anyone who dares get too close. 

The law have tried and failed many times to re-gain Fort Mercer, eventually giving up and classing it as a ‘no-go zone.’ 

Bill becomes so busy with running his gang that he doesn’t have time to drink. This builds up as drinking was his main way of letting out anger. 

Bill becomes a lot more violent, eager to kill, full of spite.

Dutch eventually becomes a distant memory. He can barely remember those happy times from the gang. He no longer remembers what tears of joy are, nor what they feel like. 

Bill isn’t a fair leader, most of his men fear him. He once shot a man for looking at him funny. 

The main emotion he feels is anger, he’s overflowing with it. 

Despite the gang being such a distant memory, and all the anger he feels towards John, he physically can’t bring himself to actually hurt John in any way. Something in his gut tells him not to hurt him, which is why he sends his men after him.

Some of his men call him a coward for not facing John head-on, so he straight up kills them. He’s very much a ‘shoot first, question never’ kinda guy. 

Sometimes he forgets what death actually is, being surrounded by it, but he does still fear it.

**JAVIER**  
Javier starts questioning everything the second he sees Dutch point his gun at John and Arthur. 

He flees with Bill, the two of them spending some time together before Javier escapes to the mountains in Mexico. 

Javier lays low for a long time, months, maybe even a year.

He spends a lot of time thinking, remembering the gang, going over every little detail to figure out where it all went wrong. 

One night, Javier finally picks up his guitar and tries to play in memory for the gang and those who were lost. 

He’s a little rusty. Normally, someone would practice until they re-find their rhythm, but not Javier.

Javier's eyes fill with tears as he forgets how to play. His mind is full of memories and eventually, he just can’t take the angst anymore.

Javier smashes his guitar, shouting and screaming, ugly crying.

After realizing what he’s done, he breaks down, looking at himself in the mirror. 

He punches the mirror, realizing the person he’s slowly becoming. He wants to be free of this self but he can’t escape.

Javier takes his knife and cuts his hair, uneven and messy. He continues to cry, his fingers gripping what’s left of his hair.

Eventually, he cries himself to sleep. 

When he wakes up, he feels hollow, empty, numb. He has the urge to go on a rampage but stops himself, trying not to kill innocent people in anger.

Javier spends some more time in self-isolation. He almost starves himself, not having the energy to go and find food. 

When Javier comes out of hiding, he’s a totally different man. At first, he still tries to hold onto his morals, but he often lashes out. 

He begins accidentally killing people. The first time he did it, he shot a man between his eyes after the man commented on how scruffy Javier looked. 

Eventually, Javier gives up on fighting his inner demons, allowing himself to be controlled by his angst.


	29. Jack Marston headcanons!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we need more content for this man, i love him!!

Despite Abigail teaching him how to cook, modern Jack lives off a diet of just noodles. He’s both lazy and depressed, so he has a student diet.

Puts his hair into a ponytail when he’s writing so it doesn't get in the way.

Literally has no idea how to talk to women he’s actually interested in, so when one appears, all he does is stumble all over his words and apologize for being a mess.

Has outstanding hygiene, probably one of the cleanest characters in the whole franchise.

Talks to his parents (and uncles) graves quite often, at least 2-3 times a week. Sometimes takes his dinner out there and just watches the sunset with them whilst he eats.

Actually writes a lot of romances as he got into them when Mary-Beth showed him some when he was little. Yes, the characters in his writing are a lot more confident then he is. 

Adopts a dog a few months after Abigail passes because he really really needs some form of company. He was going crazy on his own. He’s now doing a lot better with his third animal companion.

Still struggles to tie his shoelaces.

Is THE biggest lightweight you’ll ever see. Will pass out in a ditch, but even when drunk he still doesn’t have the confidence to talk to women.

The first time a prostitute approached him, he froze then literally ran away. After that, he began using those cheesy pickup lines we see him use in the game. 

Still visits Uncle Arthurs grave and makes sure it’s in good condition. 

Re-gains contact with Charles and Sadie to let them know of Johns's passing, and keeps in contact with them for years. Sadie visits when she’s in the area, and he eventually visited Charles up in Canada.

His voice finally broke at the age of 21. He became a bit more confident with women after that.


	30. lil Javier headcanons

He’s aaaalways had long hair. Usually around ear to shoulder length. He says that he couldn’t imagine having short hair and would 100% cry if someone cut it off.

Yes, he intentionally shaves his stache like that. 

Teen Javier is deffo the kinda guy to stand outside your window playing guitar in an attempt to catch your attention. 

Your parents WILL LOVE HIM. He’s super polite, respectful, patient, etc. 

Javier ALWAYS stands up for himself. We’ve seen it during camp interactions and such, but he has no problem swinging for someone at the Saloon or any kinda public place, regardless of who they are.

His poncho was his mommas that she gave to him at a young age! 

He’s one of the only gang members who has perfect hygiene and will often straight up tell people if they smell. He usually roasts Bill for being smelly, sometimes jokingly taunts John, and avoids Kieran cause he stinks. 

He used to teach his sister basic self-defense techniques. This all started after she got harassed by a bunch of men and thankfully Javier was nearby and stepped in. She asked him to teach her and he very happily obliged. 

Originally, the O’Driscolls came across him when he first fled from Mexico. They’re a bunch of racists who tried to taunt Javier, but he fort back and escaped. He’s so loyal to Dutch because he took him in, he’s not racist, and they share a hatred for O’Driscolls.


	31. m!Reader x Micah - Chubby Reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked for some headcanons on Micah and a chubby m!reader :)

ohmygod. Micah is a man of pudge, so he's also gonna swoon over a guy that has a few extra pounds on them. 

To be fair, Micah doesn't bother too much with looks, and that goes for all his interests. He barely takes care of himself, so how can he get picky with others when he walks around with greasy hair and stained clothes. As long as you're good with a gun then that's all you need to win Micah over. 

He'll make a few teasing jokes about your weight if you're fine with it, giving you a cute nickname like "love handles" cause that's one of his fave parts of you. 

Micah isn't usually the one to cuddle up to his partner, he prefers to have them sprawled over his chest instead, but he ends up doing it more and more every night, simply because you're so nice to cuddle up to and the position makes Micah feel really loved for the first time in his life. 

Micah is a very physically affectionate guy, he can't keep his hands off you. He won't really hold your hand, but he'll keep it on the small of your back when you're walking with him, or he'll have you cuddling on his lap at the campfire every night. 

Yes, the camp will get soooo sick of seeing you two constantly snuggled up to each other. Just because Micah doesn't deserve to have anyone as kind as you by his side.

If Micah ever catches you having a breakdown about your size/weight then he's gonna be quick to storm into your tent and hold onto you. He'll hush you whilst telling you to "let it all out. I'm here. Cry if you wanna, sweetheart. You got me to take care of ya now." 

He'll take you into town the next day and get a hotel room for you. Micah will treat you to a bath, but he'll be climbing in as well since he's just dying to make love to you in the tub whilst telling you just how much he adores you. 

The same goes for the hotel room. Micah wants all your clothes OFF so he can smother you in kisses and make love to you till you pass out from exhaustion. 

He asks you the next morning if you want to go get some new clothes, his treat of course, but he'll offer anything to make you feel better about yourself. "I ain't too keen on shopping but we can get you some new clothes, somethin' you feel more comfortable wearin'. Maybe we'll go get lunch after? Or grab some snacks from the general store and go have a picnic? Is that what you'd like?"


	32. f!Reader x Flaco - Cock warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flaco's so cold, better keep him warm :)

You wake up to the feeling of gentle kisses being placed on your cheek, trailing down your neck, and your first thought is that your sweetheart is horny and needs a bit of love right now. But he lets out a shiver, and you do as well, rolling onto your back to see Flaco looking down at you, his arm returning to your waist as he pulls the blanket over you more.

"You awake?" Flaco asks you as you rub your eyes. 

"Mhmm. What's up?" you ask.

"I'm so cold," Flaco sulks as he lies back down, manhandling you as he rolls you onto his chest. "Normally you're the cold one here, but for once, it's me!" 

"There ain't much I can do to help," you tell him. When you're cold, all Flaco has to do is wrap his coat around you as he presses you against his chest, letting his body heat warm you up within seconds, but he's a little too big for you to do that to him. 

"I've got an idea, chica. If you'll let me do it," Flaco tells you as he wraps his arms tighter around you. 

"What is it?" you ask, pressing your cheek to his chest, enjoying the heat he radiates. Despite having Flaco pressed against you, along with his blankets and his coat sprawled over the bed, the two of you are still shivering. 

"You pull your pants down to your thighs whilst I put some more logs on the fire," Flaco tells you. 

"Really? Now?" you sigh. How can this man be horny and freezing at the same time? 

"Not like that," Flaco replies. "Just trust me, okay?" he says as he places a kiss to your forehead. 

You nod in agreement and roll off him, watching Flaco quickly shuffle out of bed. He lets out a string of grunts and swears as the cold hits him even more, and rushes to chuck a few extra logs on the fire, poking the fire eagerly as he tries to get it to pick up again. 

Flaco quickly climbs back into bed, and you notice the outline of his cock pressed firmly against his jeans as he gets in, a sight that always gets you aroused. But Flaco said he wanted to try something, so you mentally tell your pussy to calm down, even when Flaco is manhandling you, rolling you over and pulling you against him as he spoons you. 

Your pants are waiting around your thighs, and you feel Flaco unzip his as he pulls his length out, his cock pressed against your ass. Flaco quickly spits onto his hand and slicks his length up before slowly pushing into you. Despite the number of times you've slept together, it always feels like the first with the way Flaco's thick length stretches you open, almost slightly painfully but you love the burn. 

He lets out a grunt and places a kiss on your neck as his hips press against your ass, his length fully inside of you. Flaco then pulls the blankets over you more, tucking you in and returning his arm to around your waist. 

"So, what is this?" you ask him as you shut your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his length inside of you. 

"Well, I can warm you up easily. I'm a big guy, as you already know," Flaco chuckles playfully, placing another kiss to your neck. "But you, my chiquita, you can't warm big Flaco up as easily. But I once heard that if your cocks warm, then the rest of you is warm, so why not try now, eh?" 

"And are you now warm?" you question. 

"Mhmm," Flaco replies as his head rests on the pillow. "Are you?" 

"Yeah," you reply. 

"Guess it worked then, hm?" 

"I guess it did," you agree. 

"Good, good. Go to sleep now, and maybe if we're less cold in the morning, and if I'm still hard inside of you, then I'll make sure you stay warm," Flaco teases, rolling his hips ever so slightly against you. 

"Stop teasin' me, amor," you pout. "Goodnight, Flaco," you say as you snuggle closer to him. 

"Goodnight, mi querida," Flaco replies as he tightens his grip around your waist, ensuring you were firmly pressed against his chest so you stay warm. 

Flacos cock softens throughout his slumber, but he's hard again when morning arrives. You're woken up by Flaco placing gentle kisses along your neck and shoulder, the cabin a lot warmer than it was last night. He keeps his promise, his cock quickly slipping back inside of you as he helps you wake up in a tenderly rough way.


	33. gn!Reader - flirting with Javier, Kieran, Flaco, and Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked for 'Req for hcs on what happens when you're sitting on a table and you pull in your boo of choice by the belt and in between your legs while you whisper something dirty into their ear. Do they get horny +10? Are they blushing? Or both??? Pref for Javier, Kieran, Flaco, and/or Micah' >:3

  
**Javier**

  * "You know, I've always hoped you'd do something like this." 
  * Instantly horny, regardless of where you two are. If you do it in the camp then he's gonna be quick to drag you to the outskirts and take you against a tree.
  * He doesn't like doing too much PDA stuff around camp, just because it's a bit rude. But if you do this in private then your clothes will be off within a minute. 
  * He's definitely gonna take you over that table. You won't have to move, he'll just wrap your legs around his waist and go from there.
  * Now Javier knows you enjoy cheeky bold moves like this, he'll be doing the same to you.
  * Don't be surprised if Javier ever pulls you down to sit on his lap at the campfire, whispering the dirtiest things into your ear whilst also telling you not to make it obvious as there are others nearby. 



**Kieran**   


  * "Woah! You're... you're quite confident, ain't'cha?" 
  * Are they blushing? Kieran's doing more than that. The boy looks like he's about to pass out cause you've made him so hot and flustered. 
  * He's got vibrant red cheeks, he's sweating and nervously shaking a little, his eyes try not to make contact with yours, etc. 
  * Oh, he loves it, he's just never had someone do this before. 
  * If you're not dating him, he'll try his best to flirt back but he'll be stumbling all over his words.
  * If you are dating, he's gonna be a bit more confident because he knows you well, but the sight of you pulling him against you is a sight that will always turn him into a fumbling mess. 



**Flaco**   


  * "Bold move, amor. Are you asking me to take you on this table right now? or are you telling me, huh?" 
  * You're getting fucked on that table right now. 
  * It doesn't matter if you're dating Flaco or not, he's gonna flirt back and take you after.
  * Flaco's a confident guy who loves all different types of people, but he's got a soft spot for someone who's just as confident as him.
  * He'll dip his head down and kiss along your neck whilst you continue to talk dirty to him, but he has his ways of turning you into a mushy mess, so don't expect your confident streak to last for too long.
  * Flaco will end up picking you up and moving you over to his bed cause he knows that table will end up broken within seconds if he fucks you hard on it. 



**Micah**   


  * "Are you tryna get me all hot 'n' bothered, sweetheart? Cause it's working." 
  * Micah doesn't care where you do this, he's gonna be whispering dirty things back whilst kissing along your neck.
  * He'll eventually drag you somewhere more private as he's protective over you and your body, but he likes putting on a little show to tell the other camp members that you're definitely unavailable. 
  * He's good at hiding his emotions, so you probably won't pick up on how nervous he is. He's never had someone come onto him before, so yeah, he is nervous.
  * If you do this in private then Micah will ask you to undress him whilst you're at it. The bolder you are, the better.
  * You coming onto him like this boosts his ego massively, so don't be surprised if he does similar to you in the future. 




	34. Hosea/Bessie headcanons!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something tame for once :>

  * Hosea first met Bessie during a stagecoach robbery. Him and Dutch went to rob the coach, only for Hosea to lay eyes upon Bessie as one of the passengers and decided the only thing he wanted to steal from her was the chance at a date. She said yes, and they went on from there. Dutch was a little annoyed they got no loot, but they robbed another stagecoach later on to make up for the ‘loss’.
  * Dutch was… jealous when Hosea first introduced Bessie. Like, really jealous…
  * Hosea met Bessie before Dutch met Anabelle, and that’s what pushed Dutch to find his own woman. He got really lonely when Hosea was spending time with Bessie, though he never blamed either of them for it. He understood that Hosea was in love and gave him all the time and support Hosea needed.
  * One of their favourite past times was dancing!! They could just dance together for hours, even without music.
  * Hosea really enjoyed taking Bessie shopping. He was always 100% honest with everything she picked out, and she adored him for his honesty.
  * They split everything 50/50 - dates, grocery money, bills, etc.
  * Hosea proposed in a very similar way to how John did with Abigail - taking her into town, treating her to a few things she wants to do, then finding a nice romantic spot and proposing there.
  * Bessie has mentioned once or twice that it’d be nice to move on past the life Hosea lives, but she understands and accepts that it’s hard to change who you are. She lets him come and go as he pleases, but knows he’ll always return to her.
  * Bessie acted as a motherly role for Arthur. We know she taught him how to play dominos, but she did try and teach him how to sew and knit, but that didn’t go as well.
  * Bessie got along really well with Anabelle!! They went on a handful of double dates with their men, though the men usually ended up getting into trouble and having to save their partners from their mischief.
  * Bessie and Anabelle eventually told Hosea and Dutch that they won’t go on any more dates (double or not) with them if they can’t behave!! They learned to behave after that.
  * Bessie passed from a sickness that was contagious. When she was dying, she tried to not let Hosea near her in fear that he’d catch it, but he insisted as he’d rather pass from the illness too than not hold his woman ever again. He did catch the illness, though it laid dormant for a few years and began appearing during the events of RDR2, which is why we see Hosea coughing so much.
  * After Bessie passed, Hosea was drunk for a year, but Bill was the one to knock some sense into him. He found Hosea sobbing one night and told him how his father passed, down the bottle, and it snapped some sense into Hosea. 




	35. m!Reader - Skinny insecure reader - Kieran and Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked for 'May I please have a headcannon of Kieran or Sean with a skinny male reader boyfriend. Like the reader is always getting picked up and spun around when the reader feels self conscious. Thank you so much!!! I love your writing :) you're amazing'

##  **Kieran**

  * “There ain’t nothin’ to feel self-conscious about. Hell, I’m just as skinny as you are and it ain’t ever bothered me. I’ll teach you how to do it!”
  * Kieran will do whatever he can to help you remove those thoughts from your head. He’ll teach you how to not be self-conscious, no matter how long or how hard it is to teach you, he’ll stick to it and see it through.
  * He’ll do whatever he can to keep you distracted from those thoughts - take you for a ride, take you fishing, take you into town, play cards with you, etc. If he can keep you busy then good!!
  * He’ll rush straight over if he catches anybody picking on you, regardless of who it is. Kieran won’t swing first, but if they do then he’ll definitely stand his ground.
  * If you ever need to cry into his arms, he’ll let you. He’ll hold you tight as you cry, telling you all his favourite things about you.



##  **Sean**

  * “Have you seen me?! I’m scrawnier than you. You ain’t got nothin’ to worry about. You’re perfect the way you are. Trust me, I’m only speakin’ the truth!”
  * Sean will do everything in his power to make you feel less self-conscious, even if it means making a fool of himself just to see you laugh a little.
  * He honestly gets so worried about how you’re feeling and tells you often that he’s always here, even if you just need a shoulder to cry on.
  * Seans secretly really happy that you can talk to him about this stuff. He hasn’t had many people console in him before, so when that does happen, he treasures it and makes it worth their while.
  * If Sean catches anybody picking on you, he’ll walk straight over and headbutt them to the ground. He’ll probably start picking on their insecurities to show them how it feels, and threatens them over and over that he’ll get worse if he catches them picking on you again.




	36. f!Reader - Confidence issues with small boobs - Flaco, Kieran, Micah, Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked for 'hey! I saw you do a bc request for a reader with big boobs and I was wondering if you’d do one for a reader with small boobs with Flaco, Kieran, Micah, and Bill. It would mean a lot to me as the president of the itty bitty titty committee lol'

##  **Flaco**

  * “They’re a perfect size, just enough for a handful. You don’t need anymore,” Flaco tells you as he waves his hand about.
  * Sometimes, when you’re getting dressed for the day, Flaco will approach you from behind and cup your boobs, saying “can I be your bra for the day?” with a laugh.
  * He does everything he can to make you feel better about your size, usually adding humour to it as he knows he can make you laugh so easily.
  * Flaco often enjoys resting his head on your chest, cuddling up to you, something that he wouldn’t be able to do if you had larger boobs as it’d be painful.
  * He’s gonna find a way to take you into town and go shopping, finding you some new clothes that you feel more comfortable wearing. He’s brutally honest with everything, but that’s good as he only seems to be speaking your thoughts!!



##  **Kieran**

  * “You don’t need them any bigger. They don’t do much, ‘part from feedin’ babies, so why the fuss?” Kieran shakes his head.
  * Kieran tries to think of as many reasons as he can as to why you don’t need to be a large size. His favourite one is that you can also wear his clothes, a sight that he loves seeing.
  * If you ever have a breakdown over them, he’ll just hold you tight and fuss you, letting you cry into his arms, encouraging you to let it all out.
  * He’ll ask what he can do to help, and if you’re not sure what’ll help, he’ll ask Mary-Beth in private and take her advice.
  * He takes you into town a few weeks later as he’s saved up whatever he can to buy you some new clothes. He treats you to a bath and a meal at the Saloon, and yes, Kieran gets in the bath with you cause he wants to make love to you in such a romantic setting.



##  **Micah**

  * “If that’s how you feel about 'em, then I’m gonna have to change that, ain’t I?” Micah accepts the challenge.
  * He’s secretly so happy that you can talk to him about stuff like this. He’s never had someone console in him before, and god, he loves it.
  * A quarter of your sexy time with him ends up with him paying attention to your boobs; kissing them, sucking them, licking them, whatever. He’s trying to show his affection the best way he can - by fucking some sense and affection into you.
  * If you have a breakdown, Micah will hush you as you cry, telling you to let it all out. After a while, he’ll begin to kiss all your tears away, smothering your cheeks with kisses. You can’t help but laugh, and he’ll do it even more to try and keep you laughing.
  * If anybody ever makes a comment about your size to you, they’ll get a bullet straight between their eyes, regardless of who they are.



##  **Bill**

  * “Men love boobs, they ain’t fussed about what size they are. But… but that don’t mean you can’t be fussed! I-I mean.. shit…” Bill places his head in his hands as he worries he’s accidentally upset you.
  * Bill eventually tells you that it’s good you have smaller boobs as he likes how baggy his shirts look on you whenever you wear them. You tend to wear one to bed, but you begin to wear them as part of your normal outfits. Bill almost cries the first time you do it.
  * He looooves cuddling up to you, and he can rest his head on your chest as it’s not uncomfortable to do so. Bill usually falls asleep on your chest every night, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.
  * Bill once threw someone straight out of the second-story window at the Saloon for making a comment about your small chest. They barely survived, but they got what they deserved.




	37. gn!Reader - flirting with Javier, Kieran, Flaco, and Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked for 'HCs Req for a GN!reader just laying it on thick with the seduction and flirting (but nothing too uncomfortable pls) with Javier, Kieran, Flaco, and Micah? ❤️❤️(Hiagainitsmeee) sorry for repeat if youve already done this tho'

##  **Javier**

  * At first, he’ll be a little confused. He’s not sure if this is a joke or not, but if you keep at it then he’ll eventually realize you’re serious.
  * Oh, you thought your flirting was good? Javiers gonna turn you into a mess with less than 3 words.
  * And the way he flirts back is just *chefs kiss*, he has the most perfect facial expressions and body language.
  * “You know, I’d like to see if you can keep up with all these promises you’re making. I know I definitely can, but we’ll just have to wait and see.”
  * He keeps it tame around the gang, but the second you two are alone, all he can do is flirt back.
  * Javier makes it his mission to see you more flustered than you make him.



##  **Kieran**

  * Flustered AF.
  * Kieran just isn’t used to this? he has no idea what to do?
  * “What?! You wanna what with me?! You sure about that? I don’t think you’re being serious.”
  * He runs through a flirty line in his head and it just doesn’t sound right, so he rarely ever flirts back.
  * The few times he does flirt back, he looks a little odd. His reply will be perfect, but his body language is so tense and nervous.
  * Kieran will quickly give up with his flirting and one day just kiss you!! You could be mid-sentence and he’ll just do it, then apologise a million times for acting so boldly.
  * Just kiss him back and he’ll melt into your touch. Kieran needs his reassurance!!



##  **Flaco**

  * Oh my god, he FEEDS off this.
  * Flaco is full of confidence, sometimes he’s a little bit cocky, but he needs someone to either match his personality or be polar opposites.
  * “You’re all talk with me, eh? Why don’t you show me what you’re after? Show Flaco exactly what you need.”
  * Flaco will definitely drag the flirting out. He loves the build-up, so he’ll continue to keep you waiting, eager to see how long it’ll be until you crack.
  * He doesn’t care who’s around, his gang, the general public, your parents. He’s gonna flirt back like there’s no tomorrow.
  * Flaco basically needs to top the amount you flirt with him, so if you lay it on thick, he’ll lay it on twice as thick.
  * Yes, it will become a flirting contest.



##  **Micah**

  * The flirting will probably not last a day with Micah. He’s gonna pounce on you ASAP cause that man is so desperate for attention.
  * But after he’s hooked up with you, he’s still gonna flirt back with you like there’s no tomorrow.
  * Oh, and it’ll definitely be in front of other camp members. He wants to make it obvious that you’re after him, not the others in the camp.
  * “You’re a bold one, ain’t you, sweetheart? Sayin’ all that stuff to me right in the middle of the camp. Naughty thing.”
  * He prefers physical flirting, like you sitting on his lap, or him brushing the hair off your face. He just needs physical contact.
  * Micah will be quick to snatch you up and make you his, though he’ll keep his flirting levels to the max, no matter how far you are into your relationship.




	38. gn!Reader x Micah - Micahs personal nickname for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was rambling on tumblr about Micah calling his sweetheart 'my hellfire' as a cute lil nickname for them, so I wrote two lil scenarios for it :>

“Didn’t know you were so good with them guns, sweetheart,” Micah tells you as he approaches, a flirtatious tone to his voice. You’ve flirted with Micah here and there, but it’s been a while since. You were beginning to think he’d gotten bored of you, but here he is, back for more.  
  
“That ain’t the only thing I’m good with, Mister Bell,” you flirt back, enjoying the way the corners of Micahs mouth twitch up into a grin.  
  
“Oh? And what else might you be good with?” he asks.  
  
“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”  
  
“Ooooh. You’re riling me up there. Can’t keep me waitin’ too long, my hellfire,” Micah coos.  
  
“Just you wait, Mister Bell. You’ll get your fix of this fire sooner or later,” you give him a wink as you walk off, enjoying the way Micah watches you leave, his hands resting on his gunbelt.  
  
——  
  
“Come here,” Micah says with a wave of his hand. He spreads his legs so you can sit between them, pulling you back against his chest. “Same as always?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah,” you tell him with a sigh as your head burrows into the curve of his neck, your hand fiddling with his shirt collar. Micah knows what it’s like to be so tired but unable to sleep, so he always keeps you company throughout the night.  
  
“Well, guess I’ll just keep you nice ‘n’ warm 'n’ hope you fall asleep on me,” Micah shrugs, placing a kiss to your forehead.  
  
“Thank you, Micah,” you tell him as you shut your eyes, getting comfortable as you use Micah as a pillow.  
  
“It’s no problem. I’m here for you, my hellfire,” Micah tells you with another kiss to your forehead, holding onto you tightly, his cheek coming to rest on your head as the two of you doze off by the campfire.


	39. gn!Reader - Helping VDL gang adjust to a modern setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked 'Hopefully it's not a bother, but could you write something about the Van Der Linde gang getting magically transported (Magic, Tardis, Marko, Science ) to the modern universe and having the gn! Reader help them adapt to this world? Maybe some of their reactions to new things (indoor bathrooms, new music, tv, memes) Thank you so much, love!' 
> 
> They asked for a few more, so here's all the headcanons I wrote for them :>

**Arthur** finds your computer and figures out how to turn it on. Your face turns white when you find him on Tumblr, quickly shutting the tab and urging him up off the chair. “Hey! I was reading that! I was… erm, I think I was having sex with myself,” he tells you. Yep, he’s found the fanfiction. “Do they really mean that? That I got kind eyes and a, uh… fat ass, I think it was?” You quickly show him the kitchen and run back to delete all your history.  
  
  
 **John** goes rummaging through your cupboards for something to eat, and eventually finds the brownies in the fridge. You find him on the roof, his eyes red and his heads spinning. “Them.. them brownies…” he mutters. “I know, John,” you sob back. You know which brownies he ate, and my god, he ate a lot of them. Arthur babysits him, his mind still questioning what he just read on your computer.  
  
  
 **Dutch** finds the beast of a lawnmower you have in your garage, so you show him how to use it. Why not? He’s mowing your lawn for free. Well, he did mow your lawn, but you eventually have to send a search party out after him, only to find him a couple of streets away, parked up next to a childs lemonade stand, insisting they should be selling this lemonade for more if they want to make a profit. 

**Hosea** also goes missing, but you find him during your search party mission. He’s walking up the street back to the house with a paper bag in his hands, and he tells you he’s managed to con the gas station clerk into giving him some free booze. You’re not sure how, but he’s done no harm so you let him enjoy his wine in peace.  
  
  
 **Bill** found your anime figure collection, the ones with the big boobs. He asked you what they were, despite seeming rather flustered, but you tried to explain that it’s normal and gave him a book to read. You catch him on your computer a few hours later buying himself a waifu body pillow because “I love her, dammit! Just let us be!” He also keeps pressing the squishy boobs on your anime mouse matt, and yes, he’s still very flustered.  
  
  
 **Javier** finds the TV in your room that has Netflix on it, so you show him how to use it and he seems happy distracting himself with that. You walk in a few hours later to see that Javier hasn’t moved, but Molly is now by his side, also engulfed in the drag show on the screen. Javier has a thick pair of false lashes on that Molly managed to put on him, and the first thing he says to you is “can you believe this? They voted her off! I… I can’t believe this.” He’s shaking his head and looks like he’s about to cry.  
  
  
 **Charles** discovers your computer, and you decide he’d be happy just browsing the web. You come back hours later to find 100 tabs open and your computer fan is louder than an airplane. The current tab open is on a ‘where’s Waldo?’ piece. He’s very close to the screen, and you decide to show him how to zoom in to help him find Waldo faster. He’s very thankful, and not causing any damages so you leave him to it.  
  
  
 **Lenny** also rummages through your kitchen and finds a pizza in the freezer. He asks you what it is, so you put it in the oven for him. He spends the whole 15 minutes sitting in front of the oven, briefly saying hello to Sean as he runs through. Lenny manages to get the pizza out without burning himself, turns the oven off, cuts up the pizza and takes it upstairs to enjoy with Jack. Yes, he also fed Sean a slice.  
  
  
 **Sean** finds the energy drinks in your fridge that you keep for work. They tasted a little funny at first, but after the third one, he’s decided he likes them. You catch him opening his fourth, his eyes are wider than the moon. He cries when you take it off him, and spends the rest of the day running around the garden with your dogs, followed by going to each member of the camp and personally annoying them until he crashes out under your dining table. It’s a cozy spot for a nap.  
  
  
 **Kieran** uses your computer after Charles comes off it, and discovers youtube. He starts off with simple cat videos and eventually moves on to fails and meme comps. By the time dinner rolls around, nobody can understand him, and you barely understand half the things he’s saying. The only thing you do understand is “big mood,” which is what Kieran says when he sees Sean asleep under the dining table.  
  
  
 **Pearson** decides to avoid the kitchen and try something new, and you’re quick to decide he’d enjoy rock music. You show him a couple of CD’s and leave him to have a listen, only to come storming back up the stairs a few minutes later because he’s turned the volume up to full blast and is having a rather funky jam session. “Now this, this is real music!!” He’s really enjoying the classics.  
  
  
 **Trelawny** is quick to figure out how to use the TV. He’s seen “those moving picture shows” before, and he’s mesmerized by how far they’ve come! You catch him up at 5am watching documentaries to help bridge the gap between his time and yours, and when you walk into the lounge, you’re met by a very sleep deprived Trelawny. The only thing he says to you, with heavy bags under his eyes, is “terribly sorry to hear about all these wars you’ve been having, my dear.” He finally goes to bed, but only because you make him.  
  
  
 **Swanson** disappears, but there’s a church down the road from you so you decide to check there first. He’s inside, joining in on the ceremony, singing his heart out to all the hymns with a real bible in his hands, not the fake one he has back at camp. He seems content so you leave him to it. He thankfully returns just in time for dinner, and tells everybody how he’s been blessed and that we can “never leave this land!”  
  
  
 **Strauss** also disappears very quickly, and you have to search for him when you go to look for Dutch. He’s also at the lemonade stand, trying to explain to Dutch that if the child sells the lemonade for more, then they’re less likely to get customers as it’s too expensive. The two of them are arguing, and the child seems rather confused. Strauss later has a breakdown at the noise your toilet makes, he informs you that he’ll be using your outside bathroom, even if it is just the bushes.  
  
  
 **Micah** says he doesn’t need you to show him the ropes and swats you away, so you leave him to it. You’ve not seen him for a good few hours, so you run around the house trying to find him. You eventually find him in your room, going through your underwear draw. Arthur is quick to knock his lights out, and you leave him tied up in the garage so he can’t do any more damage. Micah also pissed all over your toilet seat and didn’t flush.  
  
  
 **Abigail** joins Trelawny in the lounge, watching the TV after Jack tells her he’s happy playing with the toys in your room. She and Trelawny have an argument over what to watch next, so you give her your laptop to watch TV on, along with a pair of headphones. She refuses to come off a few hours later because she’s way too engulfed in the modeling show she’s watching. You promise her you’ll let her give you a makeover if she comes off, and she finally agrees.  
  
  
 **Jack** discovers your big box of legos and he seems more than content playing with those. He ends up building a fort, with the help of Lenny, and the two fire pillows at you when you try and enter the room. The pillow canons are, of course, made from legos. At least they’re not lego pillows! Jack also thanks you for the pizza, describing it as 'yummy.’  
  
  
 **Sadie** finds your katana collection, and you’re quick to take them off her and attempt to hide them. She spends some time pretending to be interested in something else, but as soon as you turn your back for a split second, she’s found them again and is heading straight for Kieran. The room where you keep your katanas is now locked and Sadie is in time out.  
  
  
 **Susan** comes across your sewing machine and you’re happy to show her how it works. She picks it up quickly, and her eyes glisten as she realizes just how fast this thing is. You leave her be since she’s not causing any harm, but come back an hour later to find she’s made new a new dress for herself, and all the girls in the gang, including Sadie. They’re all matching!  
  
  
 **Tilly** finds your piano and tells you she’s happy to be left to her own devices, she knows how to play. You eventually have to tell her and Susan to calm down after receiving another noise complaint, as Susan is attempting to sing opera, and Tilly is killing it on the piano. At least she hasn’t damaged anything. She later joins Mary-Beth in time to watch Beauty and the Beast, also sobbing at the film.  
  
  
 **Karen** goes into your garage and discovers your old golf clubs. You show her how it works in your garden, but just like everybody else, it goes wrong. Your neighbor knocks on your door, screaming, demanding to know why you keep firing golf balls through their window. That’s when you find Karen and Sean (who is still on his energy drink high) having a contest to see who can smash the most.  
  
  
 **Mary-Beth** discovers your kindle, and she seems rather content with being able to read. There’s no way this could possibly go wrong? Well, you come back a little later to find that Mary-Beth is sobbing after reading Beauty and the Beast. She wants a sappy romance just like that to happen to her. She cries even harder when she watches the Disney film, along with Trelawny who hasn’t moved from the TV for hours.  
  
  
 **Molly** picks up your tablet, and after showing her what youtube is, you leave her to it. You find her a few hours later sat in front of your mirror with the most flawless, full face of makeup. She greets you by going “hey sisters!” and speaks to you like a vsco girl. You have no idea what she’s saying, but she seems to be doing fine, so you leave her to it.

 **Lenny, Sean,** and **Jack** have taken a liking to cooking after they enjoyed pizza last time. You showed them a few cooking shows so they could understand what everything was, but when you went to check on them, they were already in the kitchen performing their own cooking show to **Abigail** and **Pearson. Lenny** and **Jack** were fine, but **Sean** made a mess. **Sean** is now banned from using anything powdery like flour, sugar, salt, etc. If it’ll make a mess, he can’t use it.  
  
 **Uncle** was doing his usual snooping and found your Red Dead Revolver disc. He chucked and said “I recognize him,” then asked you to set it up so he could play. You keep overhearing him giggling at it and shouting “Just like old times!”  
  
 **Dutch** found your sunbathing chairs and set them up in the garden. **Hosea** brought out a bottle of wine, and the two of them have been relaxing under the shade of your trees whilst enjoying a glass of wine together. Iconic. 

**Molly** and **Javier** binge-watched a load of drag shows, **Karen** joining them a bit later. They’ve watched it all. Everything. **Javier** is now letting those two do his makeup but **Javier** picks out his own drag outfit. He chucked **Micah** down the stairs when **Micah** made a comment about his ‘feminine side.’ **Micah** is now restricted to the sofa since he has a broken leg.  
  
 **Arthur** has found the teeny little paddling pool that you keep for your dogs to enjoy, and after filling it up, is trying to give **John** swimming lessons. **John** still won’t budge, even in the knee-deep water. **Jack** keeps taking the piss out of him for it and is happy for **Arthur** to teach him how to swim instead. **John** sits by, pouting, but watching his son learn.  
  
 **Susan** snooped through a few brochures you had on your dining table and asked you what a 'spa’ was. After explaining it to her, she got excited and pushed you to take her to one. You took **Susan, Mary-Beth, Tilly, Molly, Uncle, Trelawny, Abigail, Dutch, Hosea,** and **Sean** to the spa. You somehow both own and drive a mini-van, which is how you’re able to take them all.  
  
 **Arthur** and **Charles** have started a world on the sims together. They’ve made everybody as sims, and **Charles** keeps an eye out whilst **Arthur** puts **Micahs** sim in the pool and watches him drown.  
  
 **Mary-Beth** and **Tilly** have binged watched a handful of Disney films, most of them being romances. They’re now binge watching musicals, and **Trelawny** keeps popping by to watch it with them. **Dutch** joined in when watching Les Misérables and got VERY inspired by the Les Amis scenes. Enjolras is his fave.  
  
You caught **Kieran** taking a bite out of your soap because it 'smelt edible.’ **Kieran** was quick to learn that soap isn’t edible and began crying whilst washing his mouth out. **Swanson** then did the same thing the next day to the same bar but on the other side. You now have a bar of soap with two chunks missing from it.  
  
 **Bill** has taken a very fond liking to your dogs and spends 80% of his time around them. You once got up in the night to get a glass of water, only to find **Bill** fast asleep on your dogs bed, spooning them.  
  
 **Pearson** has begun trying to teach himself bass since he loves the classic rock CD’s that you showed him, and spends most of his time in your garage attempting to learn. **Uncle** keeps wandering by and taunting him for being so awful at it.  
  
 **Charles** noticed how stressed you seem as you’re babysitting like 20 people at once, so one evening he took over after running you a bubble bath. **Charles** doesn’t quite understand the concept of how bubble bath works, so he poured the whole bottle in thinking that’s what you’re meant to do. He opened the bathroom door, proudly showing you the bath he’d run for you, only to be left speechless at the sight of your bathroom overflowing with bubbles. You enjoyed it either way.  
  
 **Strauss** stole your car and attempted to drive it when you weren’t looking. He made it down the road before crashing into a lampost. **Strauss** is currently in jail for driving without a license.  
  
 **Sadie** went missing for a few hours, but you found out where she’d gone when she ran back into the house and quickly hit in your attic. Two offers knocked on your front door, asking where the crazy blonde woman went, but you said they must have the wrong house as you hadn’t seen her. They eventually left, and **Sadie** told you she was almost caught when she attempted to rob a handful of weapons from the store.


	40. gn!Reader x Micah - Micah leaves the gang for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked for 'What would is take for Micah to fall hard for someone, even going as far as to consider leaving the gang for a life more like his brother’s? Welcome to the step by step guide to making a rat man turn to mush-'

  * So to start with, Micah would never be able to hold down a life like his brothers. He’s similar to Hosea and Arthur, who tried, but just kept snapping back into this lifestyle. Some folk just can’t become ‘civilized’, but Micah could *try*, a bit like John.
  * But you CAN turn this man into mush. It’s do-able, but you’ve gotta be something really specific to get to him. He’s kinda like a safe with a really really really hard code to unlock, but once you get going, it’s easy to follow it through.
  * To start with, for all we know, nobody has ever been really romantically involved with Micah. If someone was, Micah would have mentioned it somewhere. Micah would have gloated about it, even if they left him, he would have found a way to boast about something from his previous relationship.


  * Micah is one of those guys who’ll flirt just because he can, and if you flirt back? ohshit.exe, what do I do now?
  * Micah assumes that you’re either messing with him, bored, or just want to fuck. He’s happy to take his chances because what has he got to lose?
  * You’ll probably have to spell it out to him and make it clear what you’re here for. Micah will follow through with it, but there’ll constantly be that voice in the back of his head that’s telling him you’re only leading him on or doing this as a joke, so don’t be surprised if he seems a bit off.
  * He finally realizes that you’re seriously interested in him one night when you fall asleep cuddled up to him at the campfire. It’s a small gesture, but it shows you really trust him, and you have no problem being seen with him around the camp.
  * Oh god. What the hell. That’s love he can feel in his chest, isn’t it? He feels sick, and a part of him wants to run from it, but he can’t do that because you’re lying on top of him.
  * So he just tries to ignore the sickly part and embrace you instead. Apparently that sickly feeling goes with time, so he’ll just have to wait it out.
  * And after that, everything begins to flow naturally. Micah will even, dare I say it, start opening up to you.
  * He’ll start off slowly, like generally mentioning his past, his family, etc. But it’ll take a LONG time for him to really deeply open up to you, like talk about feelings and all that kinda stuff.
  * Micah’s father’s teachings are kinda just talk for Micah. He puts on that persona when he’s talking to others, like we’ve seen him do so in camp interactions, but if you’re the right person then he’ll forget his father even taught him to be nasty like that. He’s just so engulfed and interested in you that he forgets they’re there. You’ve clouded his thoughts.
  * And one day he suddenly realizes it. He realizes he’s not been following his father’s teachings, but he knows that if he does, it means he’ll lose you. Why would he do that? He’s actually happy for once, so why would he throw it all away for some shithole that’s dead anyway?
  * The bank job goes wrong and oh shit, Micah disappears, along with a few of the other men. You assume the worst, but surely there’d be his body? or word about his death in the newspapers? There isn’t for days, so you assume he’s in hiding.
  * Finally, Micah returns, and although he’s all over you, he seems off.
  * When he finally opens up to you, he tells you that the Pinkertons picked him up on the way back and threatened a 'deal’ with him. He turned it down, but only because of you.
  * They tried to kill him but Micah escaped, and he realizes now that he can’t lose you, so he’s the one who brings up splitting off from the gang.
  * “We’ll start our own gang, you 'n’ me. Maybe pick up a couple of folk along the way. It ain’t safe here no more, 'specially not with Pinkertons so close on our tail.”
  * If you ask him about the money, he’ll up-right say “fuck the money,” because he knows no amount can replace you.
  * It takes Micah a while to tell Dutch he’s leaving, and the two have a huge argument about it. Dutch has already gone crazy, and he wasn’t expecting the man who’s been in his ear since before Blackwater to disappear because he’s suddenly got a partner that he cares about.
  * Micah drags you away from the camp after that argument. “We’re leavin’, now. Get your bags packed, I’ll get the horses ready.”
  * You’ll have enough time to say goodbye to everyone, but it’s time to leave, and you better go fast before things get worse.
  * The two of you will roam around for a good few months. You need to accept that a straight lifestyle will never be on the table if you’re beside Micah, and if you try to ask him about it he’ll refuse to talk about it in too much detail.
  * It’s a touchy subject because he knows he can’t do it, and he views that as a weakness, so he buries it and continues doing what he does best - being an outlaw.
  * Micah finally decides to… write to Amos. He tells him that he’s found a partner and you’ve been together for almost a year and that the two of you are trying to find your calling in the world.
  * Amos takes time to reply, but when he does, he tells Micah he doesn’t believe him. I doubt Amos will ever be able to trust his brother again, let alone see him, so Micah will have to accept that that part of his life is dead and that he needs to move on.
  * But if you’re by his side then he’ll be fine. He has you, Baylock, and his guns. That’s all he needs.
  * You might be able to buy a little cabin for the two of you if you head far enough, though that might be hard to find. You need somewhere where Micah isn’t a heavily wanted man, and where civilization hasn’t taken over.
  * But if you do manage to find it, then Micah will settle there, though he may disappear for days at a time.
  * You can get a job in town easily, but Micah can’t. He’s bound to get into a fight within the first hour, so he accepts that and continues to get money the only way he knows how - robbing folk.
  * He’ll do it in the next state across, which is why he disappears for so long every time, but when he returns he’ll be aaaaallllll over you.
  * You are his savior after all!!!




	41. f!Reader x Dutch - Dutch takes ur virginity!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked for 'Heyy!! First of all, I realy love your work ❤ Can I ask for dom Dutch with virgin f reader?'

  * “I’ll take care of you, my dear,” Dutch tells you.
  * You’ve finally admitted to him that you’re inexperienced, heavily blushing, worried that Dutch might crack a joke at least.
  * He doesn’t, but his tone does change. He suddenly becomes more gentle with you, as if you could break at any moment.
  * His touches are softer, his words are softer, even the way he looks at you is softer.
  * Dutch treats you to a night away from camp, spoiling you with dinner and drinks, followed by a hot bath and a cosy room in a hotel.
  * “I’m not going to allow you to lose your virginity at camp,” Dutch chuckles after you ask him why he’s doing all this. “This is the least I can do to make you feel comfortable.” 
  * When you get down to business, you can tell Dutch is holding back. He’s naturally dominant with 90% of his partners, but he doesn’t want to come across as intimidating to you.
  * You’ll get to meet Dutch’s true dom side sooner or later.
  * Dutch insists that he shows you the ropes. He’s eager to spoil you, doing everything he can to make you cum over and over again.
  * If you’re going to lose your virginity to him, then he’s going to make sure you remember it.
  * When you go down on him, he guides you, ordering you gently as he holds your hair back.
  * “That’s right, my dear. Keep on doing that,” Dutch moans as his head rolls back onto the pillow, one hand still on your head, the other twiddling his rings.
  * The way he looks down at you when he finally slides in sends a shiver down your spine, that dominant twinkle to his eye.
  * He’s slow at first, making sure you’re not in pain, tenderly rolling his hips and keeping an eye on you for any signs of discomfort.
  * When you show that you’re ready, he’ll pick up the pace.
  * Expect a lot of kisses and nibbles on your neck and collarbone, and if you’ll let him, he’d love to leave his mark on you.
  * He’ll ask where you want him to finish, and double check if you tell him to finish inside of you. He doesn’t want any slip-ups to happen!!
  * You’re gonna end up falling asleep on his chest, his chest hair brushing against your cheek, the two of you slightly sweaty and still in the nude.
  * Dutch doesn’t fall asleep straight away. He keeps his eyes on you, stroking your hair and along your back and shoulders, often planting kisses on the top of your head. 




	42. young!Micah x gn!Reader - how you met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep seeing those edits of young micah and ohmygod... what a handsome looking fuckboy. So a tumble anon said "YOUNG MICAH X READER HEADCANONS I AM BEGGING" and how can I deny that??  
> Will deffo be writing more of young!Micah in future >:3

So, we all know that Micah is a loose cannon, but young Micah is like a whole army of loose canons?! He's off the rails!! 

He's still new to his chosen career of being an outlaw and seems to be decent at what he does, so he's able to step foot in public and not have many people point him out. And the ones that do get lassoed from the back of his horse and dragged out of town.

He goes to a saloon one night with Amos after they manage a successful robbery; they gained quite a lot of cash, so why not celebrate with a few drinks? 

As cliché as it is, Micah enjoys saloons because it's easy to pick strangers up there, not that he's ever really managed. He's not one to pay for company, nor take it by force, but he continues to try even though he's never gotten anywhere. 

Well, he spots you from across the bar and oh shit, for once he can feel that nervous feeling in his stomach, the kinda nervous feeling he gets before going on a dangerously large heist. But this time, it's all mushy and lovey-dovey rather than fearful. 

Micah usually strolls over and asks if they're after company, but he's now staring around the room and nervously licking his lips, a light sprinkle of blonde fuzz plastered across his upper lip and cheeks. He's trying his best to grow his facial hair out but he's not quite there yet.

Amos picks up on his nervousness but decides not to comment on it. He knows his brother doesn't handle emotions well, so he'd rather not fuel the fire. 

Micah orders another round and asks the bartender to offer a drink to you. 

The bartender politely gets your attention and informs you that the young man across the bar with the ear length blonde hair would like to buy you a drink. He's wearing rather dark clothing, a brand-new looking black leather coat with a navy blue shirt, black pants, and black boots with golden spurs. He also has a cute red neckerchief tightly around his neck, brushing against his adams apple. 

There's something alluring to those blue eyes of his, a colour that really suits him. His eyes meet yours as he gives you a little nod, then returns his attention back to the man he's stood with. 

You can't deny it, he's cute. So you play a little game.

You tell the bartender you'll happily accept his drink, but only if he does a little request for you. After telling the bartender what it is and him giving you a funny look, he goes back over to Micah and repeats what you've told him. 

Well, Micah looks straight over to you with a grin across his face. He shifts his weight against the bar, crossing one ankle over the other, and keeps his eyes on you as he undoes a few buttons on his shirt, opening it down to the middle of his ribs. 

The bartender comes back over with your drink after Micah pays him, and you keep your eyes on Micah as you give him a little nod and neck your drink. Micahs eyes are on you the whole time, licking his lips again as he notices a trickle of whiskey run down your chin. 

Micah fiddles about with the buttons left on his shirt, almost threatening to undo the rest right here in the saloon, not that half of the men here don't already wear their shirts so open. 

You place the empty glass back on the bar and keep your eyes on Micahs. His eyes light up as you reach down and undo a button on your shirt, only the one, but it's enough to make him say something to the other blonde man he's with and head straight over to you. 

"This always how you pick up strangers at the bar?" he asks as he approaches, leaning on the bar beside you.

"Not all of 'em, only the handsome ones," you joke. 

"You think I'm handsome?" Micah asks, and although his tone of voice is confident, you can sense his insecurity. 

"Well, I do now you've fixed your shirt." 

"Oh? Should I always wear it like this? Hanging right open so everybody can stare at my chest?" 

"I honestly think it suits you, and maybe a bit of fresh air will help that chest hair grow, huh?" you joke again, eyeing up the few blonde hairs on his chest, as light as his pasty-white skin. 

Micah shakes his head a little as he grins. "Real playful thing, ain'tcha?" he asks with a purr to his voice.

"You've barely scratched the surface, honey," you reply, adding a purr to your own voice. 

"Well, sweetheart, if you're willing to show me more then I'll be a good boy and pay attention to this class."

He doesn't look like the type that's ever even stepped foot in a school, but hey, you'll take it. And you'll take him as well, right upstairs to a rented room and find out what the rest of him looks like. Only this time, you'll be the one undressing him.


	43. adult!Jack x gn!Reader - Cuddling headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this boy needs so much more love ;-;

As we all know, Jack is extremely touch-deprived. Maybe the most touch-deprived character to ever exist in the RDR universe?

So, if you're his sweetheart, he likes to be touching you at all times. He loves the little things like holding hands or having his arm around you as you shop around town with him. 

One of his favourite things is having you curled up on his lap whilst he plays a game of blackjack. The strangers at Theives Landing don't seem to mind, so he always goes there to play blackjack, just because it means he can have you with him. 

But cuddling melts his heart. 

The first time he ever cuddled you, he felt like he was going to be sick because it was just TOO MUCH!!! 

But he quickly calmed down and melted into your touch. 

He loves any and all kinds of cuddles - he'll have you sprawled across his chest, he'll spoon you, or let you spoon him. 

His favourite is actually him cuddled up to you. The first time he ever did it, it was a stormy day at Beechers Hope. You'd visited him for a couple of days and you had planned on going out for a picnic, but the storm canceled your plans. 

So instead, you lounged about around the house. You were sprawled across the couch reading a book whilst Jack was prepping dinner, and once he'd put it on the stove to cook, he came into the lounge and without saying a word, tucked himself on the couch on top of you. 

You lifted the book slightly so his head could rest on your chest, and one of your arms wrapped around him, the other one holding your book. 

His legs tangled up with yours, and his head began to tingle as you gently stroked his hair, brushing the loose strands off his face.

Jack had never felt so content before, cuddling up to you as you continued to read. His eyes fell shut, his head spinning from the simple contact you were giving him. 

He's always wished he could have introduced you to his parents, but he knows they're looking down on him, and they'd definitely approve of you if they ever had the pleasure of meeting you. 

You feel something damp on your shirt and you ask Jack if he's alright. 

"Oh, yeah. I fell asleep, must have dribbled on you. Sorry, darlin'," he lies. He doesn't want to admit that he let a few tears fall. For some reason, dribbling on you is less embarrassing.

But then Jack does actually fall asleep on you, and wakes up in a panic when the two of you hear the stove whistling!! Dinner was almost ruined, but it was worth it for that moment.


	44. Dutch x gn!Reader - wet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon on tumblr told me that they had a dream where dutch and them were a thing and now they couldn't stop thinking about it!! so I wrote this lil thing inspired by that ask :^)

You were on the verge of waking up, your dream becoming vivid and far too memorable. 

It was a snippet of things, like Dutch having his arm around you whilst the two of you go the local saloon, and Dutch having you on his lap whilst he plays a game of poker at camp. 

But then things started to get... heated.

You remember having Dutch over you, your wrists held down by his hands on either side of your head. Dutch was cooing you, saying all kinds of pretty praises whilst his knee nudged your thighs apart. 

You could almost physically feel his moustache brush over your neck as he began kissing along your neck. One of his hands moved off your wrist and found its way on your thighs, caressing and stroking them, slowly moving up towards your crotch. 

"Shh, shh. You wouldn't want to wake the rest of the camp, would you, my dear? I'll treat you to a hotel room soon enough, and then we can enjoy those pretty moans of yours." 

Dutch was about to touch your crotch and then, shit, you woke up. 

You were panting, sweating a little as you shuffled up onto your elbows. You licked your lips and you realized how dry your mouth was, so you quickly got up, eager to wash away that sinful dreams with a cup of coffee and a dip in the lake.

After returning from your wash, you decided to begin your chores, but oh shit, Dutch has his tent flaps open and he's leaning against the tent pole, one ankle crossed over the other as he smokes a cigar. 

He's technically your boss? Your mentor? A friend? But now you're not sure how to view him after that dream. 

His eyes meet yours and he begins to call you over. "__! Come over here!" he shouts as he makes a small beckoning motion with his hand. 

Damn your sinful mind for thinking 'I hope he calls me over so he can drag me into his tent and fuck me.'

You begin to blush and quickly make an excuse, saying you weren't ready for the day yet and needed to get some breakfast first.

"Alright. Just hurry over when you're ready," Dutch replies, watching you scurry off into the camp, trying to make yourself look busy. 

The rest of your morning goes smoothly, and by the time afternoon has arrived, that sinful dream has been buried in the back of your mind. 

You're chopping veg for dinner when a firm hand is placed on your shoulder, making you jump and almost chop your fingers off. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" they say. You turn around to see Dutch standing there, taking a small step back as he raises his hands innocently. 

Oh god, was his hand meant to feel that firm on your shoulder? And why does he look somewhat nervous for once? Dutch would normally crack a joke and continue with the conversation, but his eyes are looking at the floor as he waits for you to say something. 

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting that," you nervously reply. His eyes meet yours as he rests his hands on his hips. 

"Again, I do apologise. Now, I thought you were going to come over to me when you were ready? Surely this can wait," Dutch says as he motions to the table full of veg. 

You're about to start making excuses but Dutch has already called over Abigail and asked her to take over from your chores, saying he needs you for a mission. 

Your body goes a little tense as Dutch puts his arm around your shoulder and begins walking you away, dragging you over to the others that are waiting outside his tent. Dutch tells all of you about this little mission that he needs your group to go on, then sends you off on your merry way. 

He doesn't come with, Dutch rarely comes with. For some reason, you look back at him as you ride away with the group and oh shit, did he have his eyes on you this whole time? Did he watch you walk away and mount your horse? Was he staring at your ass? 

You try not to think about it and focus on the mission, which is as always, a success. 

Dutch greets your group as you return, hyping you all up for doing such a good job. After Dutch's little congratulations speech, you all go your separate ways and you head straight over to the camps lockbox to put the camps share in. 

As you close the lid, Dutch appears again, resting a hand on the barrel and the other on his hip. 

"__! You've seemed tense all day, are you alright?" he asks you with a mix of concern and... lust to his voice? Is that what that tone is? You've not heard it directed at yourself before.

You tell him you're fine, but he doesn't take that for an answer. 

"I'm not calling you a liar, ___, but I don't believe you," he says with a small wave of his hand. "How about I take you into town this evening? I'm sure a couple of drinks at the saloon will calm those nerves of yours, hm?" Dutch offers.

IS HE ASKING YOU ON A DATE?!?!!

You're silent for a moment until you quickly blurt out a "sure!" 

"Excellent! How about you get yourself ready and I'll go saddle up The Count? Your mount could do with a bit of rest after today's mission, wouldn't you agree? We'll just take my boy instead," Dutch replies. 

All you can do is give him a nod, but Dutch has picked up on your rosy cheeks and the dry lick of your lips. He keeps his composure, speaking closely and quietly to you, almost directly into your ear. His body is inches away from yours, and you question how this man has the confidence to just... do this. 

"I'll see you shortly," Dutch tells you with a gentle pat to your shoulder as he walks away, heading over to the horses.

Well... now it's time to get ready for your... date?


	45. gn!Reader - Kink headcanons - Dutch, Bill, Micah

##  **Bill**

  * Bill's quite a laid back guy when it comes to kinks. He's happy to do whatever his partners into.


  * I'd say trust is a kink for him, as weird as that sounds. If you trust Bill enough to ask him to do something specific during sex then that's enough to get him off. Like, if you enjoy bondage and ask Bill to tie you up, he views that as you trusting him to the point that you feel safe and comfortable with being tied up.
  * Although, Bill does enjoy a good bit of bondage, especially if you're the one tieing him up.
  * Bill's a total sub, so to see his sweetheart securing those ropes around him and then having their way with him makes him rock solid. He looooves submitting to you.
  * However, Bill has his moments where he's a dom.
  * He loves to manhandle his partner, getting really rough and feral with them. Pinning you down, taking you however he wants, all that good stuff.
  * He also loves being able to cum inside of you then spread yourself so he can watch his cum drip from your hole. That sight gets him hard enough to go again every single time.
  * Oh, Bill also loves anal in literally any form - giving, receiving, being pegged, whatever. He's so into it, especially being pegged. The sight of his s/o sliding on a strap on whilst telling him to get himself ready makes him sooooo flustered.
  * Bill's not exactly vanilla, but he'll get off on love and affection. Like he'll get off on the thought of you sitting on his lap and kissing his cheek, or the thought of you two cuddling together. He just wants to be loved and held.
  * He also really enjoys gentle sex. Make it super tender and loving, maybe slow sex if you're up for it. He wants to shower you with kisses whilst slowly thrusting into you, more focused on admiring you than he is on fucking you.
  * He also looooooves cock warming, thats just super intimate and cozy for him!!



##  **Dutch**

  * Dutch is very much into the sub/dom lifestyle.
  * He enjoys the kinks that come with it, but really enjoys the aftercare. Having you cuddled up to him, gently massaging your scalp whilst you relax, telling you how good you were and what he plans on training you to do next time.
  * Praise is a big thing for him also, both giving and receiving, though usually giving.
  * Although, if you've been naughty then he'll definitely pull you over his lap and give you a good spanking. He gets very into spanking, especially if you whimper and whine a lot. He loves to hush you whilst telling you "don't act up next time, else I'll be punishing you a lot worse."
  * He looooves risky sex, like fucking in a public place. The thought of somebody catching you two gets him off so much, and the idea that people are going about with their day whilst he's taking you just around the corner.
  * I can definitely see Dutch being slightly into pet play. He probably just enjoys seeing you on all fours at his feet with a collar around your neck, and he's tugging the leash closer to his crotch whilst telling you "you know what to do, so do it, pet. And if you do a good job then maybe I'll reward you."
  * On the rare occasion that Dutch is in a sub mood, he wants you to go all out. He enjoys wearing collars and harnesses, though he won't let you degrade/humiliate him, he just wants to look pretty whilst you have your way with him.
  * Dutch enjoys names like sir, master, daddy, etc. He enjoys anything that makes him feel superior and also like your carer. He wants to have his way with you, but he'll make up for it afterward.



##  **Micah**

  * So, we’ve already discussed this but Micah 100% has a gun kink. There’s nothing sexier than seeing his sweetheart playing with those things as if they’re just another toy for his s/o to get off on. But ofc, you have to be really close with Micah for him to even let you hold those things.
  * He deffo has a knife kink too. If you’re into it, he’d love to carve his initial(s) on your ass or something like that. I think he’d get off on fucking someone whilst he holds a knife against their throat too, all consensual ofc.
  * I think when it comes to roleplay, he’d love a bit of a ‘damsel in distress’ theme. Say, he’s a robber who breaks into your home, ties you up then fucks you. I guess that kinda counts as a kidnap fetish also?
  * He ofc loves the basic stuff like bondage and BDSM.
  * Micah gets rock solid at the sight of his s/o bent over his lap, maybe fully or partially nude whilst he’s still fully clothed. If you wear skirts, he’ll move that thing up to your waist and slide your undergarments down, he quite likes the sight of you kinda flashing him? like cause you're still clothed but your ass is out?
  * Yeah, he loves spanking.
  * He wants to see your cheeks turn as red as his shirt, though if you say the safe word, he’ll stop. He’ll go on and on about how naughty you’ve been but also praise you at the same time. “You’re bein’ such a good slut for me, darlin’. Lettin’ me pull you over my lap and give you the spankin’ that you deserve.” >:)
  * A really really really sloppy blowjob turns this man into mush as well. He loves the sight of drool running down your mouth.
  * He adores face fucking as well, maybe a bit of breath play thrown in if you’re alright with it.
  * I can deffo see him being into anal but not at first. Like, he’ll try it, become obsessed, then yeah, he accidentally gets really into it.
  * He’s basically happy to fuck whatever holes you let him.
  * After he fucks you, he’ll spread your cheeks apart and admire the state he’s turned you into. Will probably bury his face in there too.
  * I think when it comes to clothing, Micah’s not really fussed what you wear, though he loves a nice pair of stockings and a frilly corset that he can gently slice off you, regardless of your gender.
  * Modern Micah is such a slut for knee-high socks, yoga pants, full lingerie, etc. Skintight clothing is his weakness. He’s the kinda guy who accidentally cums within the first minute of yoga porn when he puts it on, he just can’t make it past the start when they’re ‘working out.’




	46. gn!Reader x Micah - Enemies to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked for Micah and a s/o that's just as mean and snappy as him, and I got hooked on the idea of how you two would end up together if you're just as mean as him!!

* When you and Micah first meet, you do NOT get along. There’s a clash of personalities and the two of you quickly begin bickering and arguing within camp.

* Most camp members just sit back and enjoy the show. You get along with everybody well, but they dont interupt as they enjoy watching someone put Micah in his place.

* Whenever the two of you argue, Micah will do that usual drawn out laugh whilst he mocks you. Typical Micah behaviour.

* You try your best not to show it, but it makes you see red. All you want to do is punch him square in the nose, and you have done before.

* Micahs hits the ground with a thud, but begins his laughter again as he watches you storm off. This is all just a game to him.

* But Micah soon realises that he loves that sight, the sight of you defending yourself and laying a finger on him for whatever naughty thing he’s done that day.

* At first, he thought he just had respect for you. But he catches himself staring at you on more than one occasion, and eventually realises that oh shit, he’s got a thing for you.

* Should he carry on the way he is? Should he try and act nice so he can begin flirting with you?

* Why not both?

* You’ve trailed back to camp one night after going the Saloon. A fight sprung out and you’ve caught yourself a nice black eye and some bloody knuckles.

* Micah’s sat at the campfire, as always, and neither of you pay any attention to each other as you take a seat by the fire and begin patching yourself up.

* Micah finally perks up, asking you what happened. After you tell him the story, he lets out that usual laugh.

* “Such a delicate thing, ain’t you?”

* You throw him a funny glance as you disagree with him, making him shake his head as he lets out another laugh.

* “You know you are. So delicate, so pretty. Guess you’ve gotta put on that tough act so people don’t walk all over you.”

* Delicate? PRETTY?!?!?!

* “What the hell are you talking about, Micah?” you snap.

* He lets out a chuckle as he watches you lift up a pocket mirror and hold the rag to your black eye, trying to place some ointment on it to stop the swelling.

* “Come here,” Micah says as he stands up, walking over and settling right beside you. He puts his hand out but you swat it away, making him chuckle again.

* “What do you think you’re doing, Micah?”

* “Tryna help.”

* “I don’t need your help.”

* “Yes, you do,” Micah tells you as you let out a hiss, accidentally getting more ointment in your eye.

* “Here,” Micah says as he practically tears the rag from you

* You’re about to start protesting again but he’s already began dabbing the ointment on your bruise.

* You stiffen up, still unsure on how to react. Do you push him away? Throw some of the ointment into his eyes then kick him into the fire?

* Instead, you just sit there, letting Micah care for you.

* Your mind is suddenly foggy, unsure on how to feel about Micah now he’s personally helped care for you. Just like Micah, you question how you view him until eventually realising that you may have just a little crush on him.

* You also catch yourself staring at him often. Well, he catches you. Micah will give you a nod whenever you do it, almost as if he’s saying “I know what youre doing.”

* One day, Bill finds himself in an argument with Micah and things look like they’re about to turn physical.

* You don’t even realise what you’ve done until you’ve already done it.

* You’d stormed over and stood between them, pointing a finger at Bil as you say “Bill, walk away before I drag you away. Alright?”

* Bill had thrown you a puzzled look, unsure why youre defending someone you hate, but walked off.

* The whole camp was staring at you, and thats when it sunk in. You just defended... Micah?

* “Darlin’, you didn’t have-“

* “Shut up.” You cut Micah off, frowning at him before storming off.

* You spend the next few days alone, questioning over and over why you’d done it.

* On another quiet night, when most of the gang is asleep, you go for a walk and eventually settle on the cliff of Horseshoe Overlook, looking out at the landscape as you attempt to clear you head yet again.

* Micah appeared, grinning from ear to ear. “I still need to thank you for what you did the other day,” he tells you.

* “No you don’t. Leave me alone,” you tell him, though your voice remains calm as you keep your eyes fixed on the scenery.

* “Awh, don’t be like that,” Micah pouts. “C’mon, sweetheart. Just let me thank you.”

* “I told you to leave me alone, and I ain’t your sweetheart,” you tell him, your voice turning a little firmer.

* “You want me to go sit on the other side of camp so you can stare at me instead?” Micah asks with a laugh.

* Your head snaps over to him, eyes wide as you realise what he’s just said.

* “That caught your attention, didn’t it?” Micah grins.

* “I don’t do that, though I’ve definitely caught you staring at me on the occasion,” you tell him, trying to get the upper hand.

* “You’d have to be staring at me first to notice that,” he confidently replies.

* “So, you admit it? That you do stare at me?”

* “I do, and what?”

* You frown as Micah replies. He shrugs as if it’s a totally normal thing to do.

* “Why do you do it?” you question.

* “I told you before, you’re pretty, and pretty things like you deserve to be admired,” Micah replies as he shifts his weight, his body now turned to face you.

* “Then why do you fight with me so often?”

* “Weren’t they just play fights?” Micah questions.

* “I don’t think me punching you in the jaw classes as a play fight,” you frown.

* “Look, if that’s how you want to flirt with me, then go ahead. Hell, I enjoy it,” Micah chuckles as he grins.

* You turn towards Micah, beginning to get defensive. “I don’t flirt with you, Micah! You’re delusional!”

* “If you don’t, then you won’t like it if I do this-“

* You’re about to ask him what the hell he’s on about, but a surprisingly soft pair of lips are placed onto yours.

* Do you push him off? Then push him off the cliff? Maybe kick him into camp and wake everybody up so they can kick him off the cliff?

* Instead, your arms wrap around his neck as you kiss him back, making him chuckle softly against your lips before his tongue slowly finds its way against yours.

* Needless to say, the camp is... confused when they see you sprawled over Micahs lap a few days later.

* Micah loves watching you snap at people, camp members or strangers. His adrenaline begins pumping as he watches you throw a stranger into the mud for making a nasty comment about you.

* Micah roots you on so much. He’s your personal cheerleader, until he joins in the fight.

* There’s nothing he loves more than seeing your furious expression turn to mush as you look at him after arguing with someone. He loves knowing that he has you on his side.

* He definitely calls you “my hellfire” as your petname. Because you’re stubborn and strong, but you’re his.


	47. gn!Reader x Bill - Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beep beep beep boop be ba boop

  * I could totally picture modern!Bill being a truck driver. He still wears flannel shirts and a range of caps to hide his receding hairline. 
  * He'll be away from home for weeks at a time but he brings his dog everywhere, and his employer is fine with it as it is Bill's truck after all. 
  * Bill owns a Leonberger because "he looks just like me!!" He's totally spoilt, often sleeping in Bills bed in the back of his truck whilst Bill slumbers in his driver's seat. Or they just spoon in his truck bed, they're bros. 
  * I can deffo see Bill falling for an employee at a generic truckstop that he frequents as he's almost always on the same route. 
  * Bill wanders in one morning, his dog wandering off to say hello to the same employees (and steal some treats.) He sits down at the same table, picking up the menu even though he knows he'll order the same thing. 
  * But Bills eyes go wide as somebody new greets him, you. He suddenly forgets his order, along with how to speak in general. But his dog jumping up onto the seat opposite him catches your attention and you end up fussing his dog whilst Bill answers all your generic questions like "what's his name?" and "what breed is he?" 
  * Bill flicks his eyes at the menu and remembers his order. And you notice the way his cheeks turn red under the brim of his cap as you flash him a smile before walking off. 
  * Your boss, who knows Bill really well, tells you that he's never seen Bill so flustered before, and gives you a nudge whilst saying "I'll turn a blind eye if you want to flirt with this one." 
  * Well, he's cute. A stocky and hairy guy with a cute pup who passes by on the regular. Perfect. And your boss has given you the all-clear to flirt with him, so why not? 
  * The more you speak to Bill, the more confident he becomes. You learn his order by heart, ringing it up the second he walks through the door and bringing his same drink straight over to him as he sits down at his usual table.
  * Your nose twitches one day when you notice that Bill's wearing... aftershave? and his clothes look immaculately clean? and his beard is neatly trimmed? Even his dog's been groomed. He's clearly trying to impress you. 
  * But sadly, your manager wanders over to tell Bill that his dog is no longer allowed in the restaurant after a customer complained to head office and got all dogs banned from stores :( 
  * That's when Bill reveals that his pup is a support dog, and pulls the crinkled paperwork out of his wallet as evidence. "I'll put his harness on if you want. I just... don't really like it bein' so obvious, yanno?" 
  * Bill seems a little embarrassed about revealing that he has PTSD, but he seems to warm up to you even more as you're extremely understanding about it. 
  * He opens up to you one afternoon when you're sat on your break talking to him, keeping him company before he hits the road. He tells you about the war he was drafted in, though keeps out the more explicit details about the things he saw. 
  * You decide to lighten up the mood, accidentally blurting out that you two should go for dinner sometime. Bill's ears perk up as you mention it, revealing his flustered face. But he's definitely down, and his dog seems excited to join in the fun!!
  * Things go exactly how you'd expect after that, and Bill eventually gets into a routine of driving you home every night. He told you he passes by around the same time that you finish, but he actually takes a detour just so he can pick you up.
  * Don't be surprised that your first kiss was in the seat of Bills truck. Bill apologized for it straight away, telling you he wished he could take you somewhere more romantic. Just smother him in kisses and he'll quickly realize that it's alright!!!




	48. f!Reader x Micah - Insecure chubby GF headcanons

  * When you first open up to Micah about your insecurity, all he replies is "I ain't fussed about what you look like." 
  * He quickly realizes how awful that sounds, and back peddles quicker than you've ever seen.
  * "What I mean is... well, I just don't really see what's wrong? You've got some perfect curves on you, darlin'."
  * He notices the sourness in your face, still upset by his dismissal of your insecurities, and makes it his mission to change your mind. 
  * He'll start off with smaller things, like saying "beautiful," whenever you get dressed in the morning. Or trailing his hand up and down your thigh as you sit on his lap, saying "ain't you pretty." 
  * If you're feeling self-conscious about the clothes you wear then Micah will drag you onto the back of Baylock and ride you into town, throwing whatever money he has in his pockets at the tailor whilst almost ordering you to "treat yourself, sweetheart. It's on me. Get whatever's gonna make you feel good!" 
  * He'll be brutally honest about the things you pick out, really getting into it (though he won't admit it,) and saying things like what colours/styles suit you best. 
  * "Just my opinion though, darlin'. If you like it then I like it." 
  * When it comes to more intimate moments, you'll notice that Micah spends a lot more time kissing along your body. His hands will knead at your skin, holding you tenderly as he admires every single inch of you. 
  * If you comment on it, Micah will tell you "I just want you to feel good, sugar."
  * His hand is almost always around your waist. He'll always be pulling you down onto his lap, wanting to hold onto you throughout the day. He's needy, though he won't admit it, but he's trying to show you as much affection as he can so that you'll hopefully start taking a fancy to yourself. 




	49. gn!Reader x Jack - nsfw headcanons

**SFW headcanons**

  * I've mentioned this before, but Jack is such a big cuddler. He's so deprived of everything and is happy with anything you give, but he'll openly ask for cuddles. He craves being held, he craves that warmth and security. Please hold him. 
  * Jack's gonna take a while to open up to you. He warms up to you straight away, but talking about his past is something he isn't quite ready for. 
  * Jack loveslovesloves having people play with his hair; give him a head massage, braid his hair, fiddle with it, whatever!! He loves that so much. 
  * He eventually gets another dog because the ranch is so lonely and takes baths with them all the time. If you question why he does it, he'll say "apparently my Uncle used to do the same. I guess it just runs in the family?"
  * He dresses really well, he's just a natural at picking out outfits. He enjoys clothes shopping and will often bug you if you wanna go shopping with him. 
  * Oh god, he’s such a sloppy drunk. He can hold his liquor really well, but once the booze hits him, it hits him like a train. He’ll be alllll over you, you’ll have to peel him off you whenever you need to use the restroom else he’ll just follow you in there.



  
**NSFW headcanons**

  * Jack tends to do his ranch work shirtless, simply because he sweats so much. But he catches you staring one day and notices straight away how flustered you look at the sight of Jack all sweaty and working away, so now he ALWAYS does ranch work shirtless, even if it's cold outside, just to be a tease.
  * His jaw dropped to the floor when you came out to help him work one afternoon also shirtless, your suspenders teasingly covering your nipples. He dragged you straight over to the cattle pen and fucked you against the fence.
  * Jack's super clean and bathes often, and he's always happy to have you climb into the bath with him. Sometimes, he'll just cuddle with you in there, maybe wash each other and joke around. But every so often he's itching to fuck you in there, even if the water does splash all over the floor.
  * One of his favourite things is teasing you in public. He'll take you to the Saloon just so you can sit on his lap whilst he plays a few card games. His hand will be trailing all over your thighs under the table whilst he makes the odd comment into your ear. You'll need to drag him away from the game when he rests his hand on your crotch because he won't stop, even if somebody notices.
  * He prefers having sex outdoors. His ideal setting is by a campfire at night, or in your tent if it's a little chilly. 



**Kink headcanons**

  * I can definitely see Jack being into pet play, specifically collars and leashes. He's almost always the one holding the leash though.
  * He's quite dominant, but every now and again he'll want his s/o to take the lead.
  * I think Jack would have a big thing for edging; tie him down to the bed and edge him for as long as you want. He knows you won't leave him unsatisfied as he trusts you, and he adores the burn and that look you get in your eye as you deny him over and over.
  * Jack loooooves snuggly lazy morning sex. There's nothing better than waking up with you in his arms, cuddling and being mushy for a while, then sliding it in whilst he's still being sappy over you. It makes him feel really loved, warm, and tender. That's the good stuff.
  * He won't admit it unless he's drunk, but he loves cowboy roleplay. Like, he'll literally just wear his normal clothes and you can "ride me like a horse." Or you'll be the poor stranger he's found on the roadside that he lets stay for the night and fucks as a way of saying "thank you for rescuing me."
  * He also enjoys 'picking you up at a bar' roleplay. You'll go to the saloon with him and pretend you don't know each other. He loves seeing how flustered he can make you in public with his cheesy pick-up lines. And he's a sucker for drunk messy sex.
  * He enjoys bondage, it's very artsy and he gets carried away with tieing you up in pretty patterns.
  * Jack really enjoys missionary, he loves being able to look down at you enjoying yourself. Spooning sex is his second fave.
  * He never knew he had a thing for having his hair pulled until you did it one day. The same applies to scratching his back. He has quite a lot of undiscovered kinks.
  * He definitely knows that he enjoys hickeys, both giving and receiving. He's a sucker for the whole 'being marked' thing.




	50. gn!Reader x Jack - Proposing to Reader

  * Jack's been thinking about this for a long time. His first thoughts were "I'll never be able to get married, nobody is dumb enough to marry me." And then you came along and his thoughts changed to "I've gotta marry them. I have to. I need to before somebody else does."
  * He's spent countless hours picking out a ring for you, flicking through catalogs, traveling from town to town to see what the stores have. He wants to find the perfect one.
  * Abigail once told him how John proposed to her, taking her into town then rowing her out into the lake. Jack's inspired by that but wants to do things a little differently. 
  * He's never really been east before, but he's always been fond of the way Saint Denis looks in the distance from the Blackwater docks. You've mentioned before that it would be nice to go over there, to see what a real big city is like.
  * So, Jack surprises you one day.
  * "We're going into town! Well, not exactly town... but you'll see," he says as he hurries you to pack your bags. "Don't pack too much, sweetheart. I'm sure you'll be bringing plenty back." 
  * The usual ferry that goes over to Saint Denis is waiting at the docks, a familiar sight for you, but you start to question what Jack's up to when he's leading you onto the boat. 
  * He refuses to tell you what he's got planned. "My lips are sealed, darlin'. You ain't getting a peep out of me!" 
  * Most of your time on the ferry is spent looking out at the landscape; the mountains in the distance of West Elizabeth, the beautiful hills of the Heartlands, the thick swamps of Lemoyne. 
  * The closer you get to Saint Denis, the more you realize what's going on. Jack has finally taken you over to the big city. He's got such a smug look on his face when the ferry comes into the docks, and an even smugger look when he's checking the two of you into the hotel.
  * "We've got a week here, sweetheart. We can do whatever you fancy." And he means that, he's happy to do anything you want for the week.
  * You're a few days in when you wake up one night to find that Jack isn't beside you. As you sit up, you notice him through the balcony doors. He's stood on the balcony, his forearms resting on the railing as he looks out over the city. 
  * He keeps dipping his head down, almost as if he's looking at something in his hands. Maybe he has his sketchbook out? It doesn't quite look like it, but you leave him to it and go back to sleep.
  * Jack gets a bit carried away with buying himself some new clothes; a load of very fine looking suits. You know he's going to be showing those outfits off when he's back in the Blackwater Saloon playing poker.
  * On the last night there, you go for an evening walk with Jack. He told you to dress up, because "why not? it's our last night here. Let's try and blend in with the locals."
  * You watch the sunset on the pier with him after going for dinner together. He's stood with his arm around your waist overlooking the water, and you've noticed the way he's nervously fiddling with your clothing, and how clammy his hands seem as he keeps wiping them off on his blazer.
  * He's unbelievably nervous. He knew he'd get nervous, but this is waaaaay more than he was expecting. The last time he felt like this was during that short walk he took along the river before finding Ross, but that was a different kind of nervous. 
  * Jack's thought time and time again about how to say it. Should he be mushy and begin telling you how much he loves you? Should he ask to tie your shoelace and pull the ring out then? He just can't settle on one. 
  * Something catches Jacks eye as he's looking out at the water and an idea springs to mind. 
  * "Is that a dolphin?" Jack asks as he points out at the water. You say "where?!" excitingly, and Jack continues to vaguely point out whilst urging you forward.
  * "What do you mean you can't see it? It's right there!" he tells you, gently laughing (though it's a nervous laugh.) 
  * Your hands rest on the railing, squinting as you look out at the water for that damn dolphin. You've paid no attention to the fact that Jacks hand has disappeared from your waist, or the fact that he's taken a step back from you. 
  * "You must be playing tricks on me-" you begin to tut as you turn back to him, ready to tell him off for playing another joke on you.
  * He's settling on one knee, the ring between his fingers as his other hand reaches forward to gently take yours. He tells you all the mushy stuff, about how much he adores you, how much you mean to him, etcetc. 
  * Yes, Jack is sobbing as he puts the ring on your finger, and you can taste his tears on his lips as he stands to give you a kiss. 
  * Maybe you'll get married in Saint Denis on your next visit, or maybe you'll travel around the areas in between and pick a place along the way, the places that Jack barely remembers from when he was a child. 




	51. gn!Reader x Eagle Flies - Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EF isn't someone I usually write for as I can't quite feel the vibe when I write him, but here's a few HC's for y'all

  
**SFW**

  * He is the gentlest person ever. Sometimes you don't even realise he's got his hand on you because he's so gentle. It's funny seeing how angry he can get because you know deep down, he's as soft as a lamb.
  * If you start asking him about his culture then he'll go on and on and on. He thinks it's really sweet that you want to know more about him and his people, and he'll ask the same about your background also.
  * He sometimes has a bit of a goofy sense of humour as he'll laugh at things that aren't _that_ funny, but his laughter is so contagious. 
  * You're one of the very very very few people that he'll actually listen to when he's engulfed in anger. You're like his voice of reason since he doesn't seem to have his own.
  * Offer to brush his hair for him and he might just start crying, especially if you know how to braid and offer to put a few braids in. That's such a loving act for him.
  * The same goes for if you tend to his horse. 
  * He's wandering around the reservation one afternoon looking for you and stops in his tracks when he sees you tending to his mount, brushing their coat and feeding them a few treats. 
  * The sight of his s/o and his mount getting along completely melts his heart. It's so nice to see that you two get along so well, and EF is gonna smother you once he finally walks over and thanks you for taking care of them.
  * One of his favourite things to do with you is going for a ride through the vast open plains, racing past the grazing bison and splashing through the stream. It makes him feel so free, and he hopes you feel the rush he does whenever you ride alongside him. 



**NSFW**

  * He can ONLY be intimate with people he really loves. You’ll need to be in a relationship for that man to get jiggy with you. 
  * You’ll have some really romantic sex, sensual stuff, super intimate and mushy. 
  * Lots of kissing, gentle touches, slower movements.
  * He won’t really ‘dirty talk’ but he’ll spend a lot of time telling you how much you mean to him whilst the two of you are at it.
  * Once he’s built up some trust with you, then he’ll be happy to start doing some more kinky stuff. He’s a little bit vanilla but is happy to do (almost) any kink you have. 
  * Deffo the kinda guy to be into light bondage stuff - rough-fucking, blindfolds, restraints, etc. 
  * LOVES getting intimate in scenic places. If you go skinny dipping with him it’ll 100% turn into sex. 
  * He’s happy to try sub/dom relationships, but he prefers sex to be a two-way thing. Feels more intimate with that joint dynamic. 




	52. gn!Jewish Reader x Micah, Javier, John, Charles Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked for these boys reacting to you being Jewish!! hopefully I've got the basics right but lmk if anything is wrong!!

  
**Micah**

  * This man is going to get sooooo confused when you start to explain everything to him. He won't exactly zone out, but he'll be like "You know I ain't gonna remember all this straight away, don'tcha, sweetheart?" 
  * He does try his hardest to understand though. Despite what people think, Micah puts all his focus on his s/o, especially when it comes to somewhat personal things like religion. 
  * Micah is the kinda guy to tease you with food during Yom Kippur. If you slap his hand away and tell him to knock it off then he will, and he'll apologise eventually with a sulk on his face.
  * He may not be the best at being aware of the rules you choose to follow, but he has the utmost respect for it. And he'll jump straight onto your defensive if anybody even attempts to mock you for it.
  * Micah sometimes zones out and watches you whilst you pray. Don't be surprised if you peek your eyes open to catch Micah gorming at you. He's just curious. 



  
**Javier**

  * Javier finds everything so interesting. He's fascinated at the way everybody has such a different aspect of life, and will probably keep you up all night asking you questions about it. 
  * If you are the kind of person to cover your body up, Javier will jump straight to the rescue if anything ever happens. Say your top gets ripped during a fight, Javier will wrap you up in his coat to ensure you're covered.
  * Javier apologises over and over for what's happened to you, even though it's not his fault at all. He'll even drag you into town to buy a new top, his treat. 
  * If you know a couple of words in Hebrew or Yiddish, or fully speak the language, then Javier will ask you for a few phrases. He likes exchanging languages, telling you whatever you want to know in Spanish if you'll do the same for him in Hebrew or Yiddish.
  * Overall, Javier is really engulfed in your culture. He might even attempt Yom Kippur with you, and gets very excited when Sukkot arrives so he can try some of your native dishes.



  
**John**

  * Oh boy. Everything goes in one ear and out the other. 
  * John just... doesn't quite understand everything. The most he'll try and remember is important dates for celebrations and such, but that's as good as you're getting with him. 
  * Even then, John will totally get the dates wrong but at least he's trying. 
  * The one thing he DOES remember is that Friday/Saturday is Shabbat, or "Sha-Shaabb...at," as John attempts to pronounce it. He forgets how to say it every single week.
  * John asks why you're not eating one day and you explain to him that it's Yom Kippur, and after telling him about fasting and what it is, he bets he can go all day without eating before you. 
  * Of course, John loses the bet by the afternoon as you catch him having a snack when he thinks you're not looking.



  
**Charles**

  * Charles understands everything straight away. He may not remember specific names and dates, but he'll have a rough knowledge of your religion. 
  * Within time, he picks up on everything. He surprises you one Friday afternoon by saying "It's Shabbat today, isn't it?" though he's a little underconfident when he asks, but he quickly relaxes when you nod in agreement. 
  * You catch Charles whittling some wood one afternoon but he hides it from you, refusing to tell you what it is. Eventually, when he's finished whittling it, he presents to you a little dreidel that he's carved himself. 
  * "It doesn't spin very well, but it's the thought that counts, huh?" he says as he watches you look over it. 
  * Charles will fast with you during Yom Kippur, not complaining at all, and asks you to show him how to make a few native dishes when Sukkot arrives.




	53. gn!Reader x Micah - Jealous headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe stinky rat man gets jealous easily

  * Micah Bell is THE most JEALOUS person you will ever meet in your entire life, but that man will never ever admit it, even if his life depends on it. 
  * He'll get jealous over the littlest things. Tailor compliments the outfit that you've picked out? He's jealous. Camp member tells you you're looking well today? He's jealous. Stranger on the road compliments your horse? He's jealous. 
  * Micah is sulky most of the time because of literally every single interaction you have with other people, but he'll never stop them from happening. He knows folk are just being kind and polite, but he's still gonna be a baby about it.
  * All you need to do is give him a few kisses and remind him that you're his and only his, and he'll be back to his usual wicked self. 
  * "I know, I know. You're right. I just can't help getting a little... frustrated at the way some folk talk to you."
  * Micahs jealousy does come in handy though, especially when somebody tries to push at your boundaries.
  * Maybe a stranger at the bar keeps trying to chat to you, or one dares to lay their hand on you. Micah jumps straight in and doesn't think twice about swinging for them.
  * "They ain't yours, back off!" he'll snap. 
  * He only needs to land the one punch, knowing that you don't like it when he gets into bar fights. He'll quickly sling his arm around you and pull you away from the stranger, knocked out cold on the floor.
  * But after that, Micah will need you on his lap for the rest of the night. He wants to show you off now, to remind everybody in the Saloon that he's the lucky fucker that gets to date you.
  * Micah can't keep his hands off you, and you don't want him to. He'll be trailing his hands up and down your thighs, whispering the dirtiest things into your ear, kissing along your neck. 
  * He'll pull you outside, sneaking you around the back so he can at least make out with you against the wall, maybe more if you'll let him. 
  * Another thing Micah does is urge you to wear some of his clothes, usually his green or black neckerchief, just as a reminder to everyone that you're his. It's hard to ignore that mark when it's right around your neck, and Micah thinks the look suits you anyway, so it's a win-win.
  * If it's cold, he'll wrap you up in his leather coat. The sight always softens his heart, especially if it's big on you. He's quite happy for you to wear anything of his really, even more so if you'll be showing it off.




	54. gn!Reader x Micah - Dancing with him

  * With Sean returning to camp, a party was bound to happen, mostly because Sean wanted a warm welcome back and everybody was down to drink. 
  * Dutch cranked his phonograph up, though it wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of Javier on the guitar and a few camp members singing along by the campfire.
  * Everybody seemed to be getting on, sharing drinks, chatting and gossiping away. You had mingled throughout the night and found yourself leaning back against Pearsons cooking table after picking up another bottle of beer. 
  * Dutch had made quite the scene when asking Molly to dance, and everybody knows those two feed off the attention they get. A handful of eyes watched them as they swayed and twirled, but eventually turned back to focus on their business.
  * In some ways, you were slightly jealous. It would be nice to have somebody to dance with, though most of the camp members are already occupied with their own things, and you didn't want to disturb anybody or come across as needy. 
  * The sight of that iconic white hat catches your attention in the corner of your eye, and you notice Micah pick up another beer, then trail over to lean against a tree over by the horses. 
  * He seems content for once, gazing around the camp and sticking to the comfort of his own company. In some ways, you could relate to him, often finding yourself as a loner, just like you are now. 
  * You notice the way Micah keeps watching Dutch and Molly dance, and his foot taps ever so slightly to the music, though not enough to be too noticeable. 
  * Why not ask him to dance? The worst he can do is say no, maybe insult you a little. His responses always depend on what mood he's in, and he seems calm now, so if he doesn't want to, he'll politely let you down.
  * You trail over after finishing your drink and leaving it on the table that you were leaning against. Micah doesn't notice you right away, but his eyes eventually wander over to you as you approach him. 
  * "Hey," you simply say, to which Micah greets you back. 
  * "Here to cause some trouble, cowpoke?" Micah teases, curious to see what you're after. He rarely ever gets anybody approaching him, and when somebody does approach, it's usually to start an argument. 
  * "If you class trouble as asking you to dance then yeah, sure," you laugh back. 
  * "W-what?" Micah questions as he stands upright, his body facing yours. There's an obviously confused look on his face, and he briefly dips his hat so he can collect his feelings and put that confident act back on, though you can tell it's slipping. 
  * "You heard me. You wanna dance with me, Micah?" 
  * "How many drinks have you had, sweetheart? Must be a lot if you're asking old Micah to dance," he shakes his head but offers you his hand as his way of saying yes. 
  * "Clearly, I ain't had enough," you tease, stopping in front of Dutch's tent. 
  * Micah confidentially keeps his hand out whilst his other dips down to your waist, though his confident act quickly flies out the window as he realizes that he has NO idea how to dance. 
  * He peeks over to Dutch and Molly who are staring at him in shock. They quickly look away and continue to dance, acting as if they weren't just whispering about what the hell is going on. 
  * "You want me to take the lead?" you offer, making his eyes snap back over to you as he tries to settle his nerves. 
  * "If you would be so kind," Micah responds, though you know that's his own version of saying "yes please because I have no idea what I'm doing." 
  * You softly sway, and Micah takes a little time to match your speed and rhythm. He feels a little silly, especially now most of the camp has caught on, watching the two of you dance. 
  * Half of them are in pure shock that Micah has managed to get somebody to physically touch him, let alone dance with him. Whilst the other half are just making sure that he doesn't try anything stupid. 
  * The amount of doubt and fear that Micah feels from the other camp members makes Micah put his usual act back on. He slips his hand round to the small of your back, holding you firmly, and surprises you with a small dip, pulling you back up a little too close to his chest. 
  * You let out a laugh as Micah surprises you with his flourish. Your hand grips onto Micahs tighter, making him smile as he realises that he has nothing to worry about. You're clearly enjoying yourself, and if somebody were to try and intervene, he knows you would shoo them away. 
  * The camp eventually goes back to whatever they were doing, though they're all questioning why the hell you would dance with that man. 
  * If you want to turn Micah back into a flustered mess then move your other hand around his shoulder, get a little closer to him, play with the ends of his hair. 
  * Flirt. with. him. 
  * Micah will try and reply confidently but it's hard to keep his ego act up when he's got a pretty camp member in his arms, looking at him with lovestruck eyes.
  * Everything might become too much and Micah will just say 'fuck it' and kiss you. Oh, what a sight that'll be for the rest of the camp.




	55. gn!Reader x VDL Gang - Obedience training them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few HC's on what it'd be like to train a few of the boys for submission/obedience >:)

##  **Arthur**

  * Arthur is always a very good boy, does what he's told without question, and knows that you'll stick to his limits.
  * Feeds off praise, you need to praise him over and over to remind him that he's doing a good job and that he's _your good boy_.
  * He's happy to wear anything you want him to wear; harnesses, collars, outfits, etc. As long as you don't put him in a bunny suit then he's fine with it.
  * He's personally quite a fan of the harnesses, he thinks they really suit him - big rough hairy mountain man with a pretty leather harness on. Yeah, he'll gaze at himself in the mirror whenever he puts one on.
  * Talk to him kindly, even if he messes up. Politely point out what he's done wrong whilst cooing him and ask him to try again. Be like "good try, Arthur. But let's try it once more for me, hm?"
  * Says yes sir/madam/owner/etc a lot. He never forgets his manners. Ever.
  * Overall, a very good boy!!!!!



##  **John**

  * Lazy. Stubborn. A bit of a brat.
  * "Why do you want me to do that?" you'll hear him questioning your methods a LOT.
  * Doesn't mind the occasional slap whenever he's acting out of line. He thinks it's kinda kinky.
  * You basically need to break John in, and once he's broken, he'll do as you ask. He may still question things every now and again, but he'll eventually do as he's told once he's well worn in.
  * Likes praise here and there but you don't need to over-use it with him (like you do with Arthur.) John KNOWS he's a good boy, he likes to hear it, but if you say it too much he'll just be like "ugh, I know!"
  * Doesn't mind some outfits. Collars are 50/50, sometimes he'll wear them, sometimes he won't. Won't ever put a harness on cause he thinks it looks silly.
  * You'll need to keep reminding him to say yes sir/madam/owner/etc because he'll forget A LOT.
  * Overall, a bit annoying to tame but once you've finally broken him, he'll be good. Kinda like a wild horse, I guess.



##  **Javier**

  * Brat.
  * "You want me to do that, huh? And what happens if I don't? hehehehe."
  * Like John, he needs breaking in, but he's definitely the hardest to break in by a mile. You're gonna be working on his obedience for... so long... you may just give up lol.
  * He's happy to wear anything you want and will take pride in some outfits. He personally thinks collars suit him best, but if you try and put a leash on the end he'll run off.
  * Javier is quite independent so he doesn't always like the idea that he needs you to survive. You two are gonna spend a while finding a middle ground, lots of trial and error with him, but he's always happy to just laugh things off.
  * He doesn't need too much praise, but he does enjoy compliments. Tell him how handsome he looks, especially in specific outfits and such.
  * The main thing that'll break him is ordering him not to cum, especially if you're giving him a handjob/BJ. You will have to blackmail him, something like "You can't speak to me for a week if you cum." He'll pout about it, but he eventually becomes a subby mess who bats his lashes at you whilst asking if he's allowed to cum yet.
  * Overall, if you have the patience to train him, then he'll eventually be worth it.



##  **Trelawny**

  * Lovely. An angel. Such a good boy.
  * He takes a while to get into the mindset. He'll continue to joke/giggle a lot with you, but once he slips into the zone, he'll stay in it for hours.
  * LOVES dressing up. LOVES roleplaying. Doesn't mind collars, and harnesses just aren't for him.
  * Bring out some silk rope to tie him up with and that's it, total submission from that fancy man.
  * He doesn't need to be told that he's a good boy too often; he prefers compliments instead, like how good he looks in that outfit, or how pretty he looks when his cheeks are bright red.
  * As long as you stick to his limits, he'll do as you ask. He just takes a little while to get into the mindset.
  * Doesn't mind getting roughed up a little bit but please do not slap him :(
  * Overall, super good boy but is probably better suited for somebody a bit giggly and less-serious.



##  **Bill**

  * He will do **ANYTHING**. NO QUESTIONS ASKED.
  * You could be like "you're gonna go down on me for 10 hours." and he'll just say "yes sir/madam/owner/etc," and get to it. Like, Bill is the biggest sub you will ever meet.
  * No backlash, no questions, no pouting or complaining. Just pure obedience.
  * He's very touch starved so that's probably why he's so happy to do anything you ask.
  * PRAISE HIM. Please tell him what a good boy he is, how good he's being for you, how proud he's making you, etc. There's never too much praise for Bill, he feeds off that stuff.
  * Will put on anything you give him, but thinks harnesses really suit him. They make him look/feel big and somewhat superior, and knowing his s/o has so much power over a man his size makes his cock throb.
  * Overall, super subby but you need to praise him every 3 seconds.



##  **Charles**

  * He's very relaxed with whatever you wanna do, just make sure you stick to his limits as he has quite a few when it comes to kinkier stuff.
  * Loves praise but more directed at specifically what he's doing, such as "you're doing so well down there," though he won't mind if you call him a good boy!!
  * He'll wear whatever you ask him to, but he may pull a few faces whenever he puts on something that he isn't too keen on. He'll be like "hmm idk why you want me in this, but whatever you say."
  * Charles will submit to you without question, but it may take a while to fully break him. He'll do whatever you ask, but to really grind him down to total submission is going to take a while.
  * You kinda need to make him dependant on you, maybe order him not to cum until you say so a few times and he'll eventually break.
  * Overall, very good but will need a lil bit of breaking in.



##  **Dutch**

  * Kinda bratty at first, but once you show him you mean business, he'll eventually get into it and submit to you.
  * He doesn't backchat, but he does talk back? Like, instead of just saying "yes sir/madam/owners/etc," he'll say yes and be like "of course I'll do that for you. I'd do anything you ask, my dear."
  * He just likes the sound of his own voice, and if that bothers you then gag him. If he still won't shut up then slap him. He'll be shocked, but he's also fine with it.
  * He'll break pretty easily if you do orgasm denial with him, but do it really brutally. Say, tie him up and go down on him for a while, but really make a show out of it. Keep it going for aaaaaages, and eventually, he'll just become this massive whimpering mess.
  * Oh my god, he LOVES the sight of himself in a collar or harness. Dressing up is fine, but you'll sometimes walk into your tent to find him already wearing the harness and waiting for you.
  * Loves praise of every kind. It's more of a reassurance thing for him, like he KNOWS he's doing a good job, he just likes to hear it.
  * Overall, needs a bit of breaking in. Very chatty but will do anything you ask without question.



##  **Kieran**

  * A good boy but a LOUD one. I hope you've got a hotel room booked for him, you're not gonna get away with any of this in camp.
  * Even if you gag him, he'll still be loud... There's no shutting that boy up.
  * Loves praise but don't over-do it, it'll eventually feel belittling to him if you spam him with it. Just give him the odd compliment here 'n' there.
  * He won't be bratty or refuse any orders, but he may make the odd comment about it (until he's broken in,) such as "you want me to do that? well, okay then..."
  * Doesn't like harnesses, collars are meh, doesn't mind dressing up. But hey, if you ask him nicely, he'll wear whatever you want.
  * If you try and do orgasm denial with him, it'll end up messy. He just can't quite get the hang of it. You'll get used to hearing "whoops, sorry... I just... you know."
  * He'll submit to you straight away but he will take a while to break, like, almost as long as Javier. He just can't quite get into the mindset.
  * Overall, obedient but very loud/talkative, and takes a long time to properly break him into the submission mindset.




	56. gn!Reader x high honor!Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One tumblr anon asked what high honor Micah would be like, and I'm so hooked on the idea of him being a Sheriff. And another anon said they're drunk and horny, and they need Sheriff Bell to lock them up, so here's a lil drabble for that xD

  * High honor Micah would be the most BADASS Sheriff this damn country has ever seen.
  * Sheriff Bell wears some of the most elegant suits you'll ever see, always red or black with a tint of gold, and his hat is always pristine white. His suits will get dirty on occasion, but his hat is always clean. The townsfolk think he made a deal with the devil just so his hat can always look good.
  * He has natural bleach blonde hair, styled short and swept back. He still has his iconic handlebar moustache, though it's always neatly trimmed and well maintained.
  * That man knows how to shoot, twiddling his guns whenever he holsters them. He prefers his custom revolvers over any other firearm. They're jet black with a silver skull on the grips, and the quote "I am the hand of Justice" engraved in cursive writing down the barrel of one.
  * He feeds off of taunting criminals, threatening to hang them then and there if they start acting up with him. He enjoys giving them a beating before slumping them on the back of his pure white horse with a splashed black face (like a reverse Baylock.)
  * His deputies and the town get along with him just fine, but they're all secretly extremely intimidated by him. They've seen that look in his eye whenever he beats someone to an inch of their life just for pickpocketing or committing another small, petty crime like that.
  * He's been offered a higher position many times, but always rejects it as he prefers being the head of his town. He needs that power and control in his life, and moving up the ranks means he'll lose that.
  * He's very power hungry. His deputies always follow his orders, but his closest two, Cleet and Joe, are the only voices of reason that he'll listen to. If you aren't either of those men then keep your opinion to yourself because Sheriff Bell will ignore it.
  * When he's not fighting crime, he's usually just playing poker at the Saloon. He's actually a really chill guy, though it's very obvious that deep down, he's unhinged.
  * Sheriff Bell eventually ends up losing his left eye after one of the Van der Linde boys manages to get lucky and slashes it during a knife fight. It heals nicely, and Sheriff Bell thinks the scar actually suits him, but that was the last staw - Sheriff Bell has finally snapped.
  * After he gets the scar, he becomes a really fearsome ruler. There is almost no crime in his town because he has no problem hanging anybody over the smallest of crimes.
  * But no matter how much Sheriff Bell and his deputies chase after the Van der Linde boys, he's never able to catch them, and that just makes his temper so much worse.



\----

"Lock you up where?" Sheriff Bell repeats, crossing one ankle over the other as he leans against a post outside his office.   
  
"Horny jail," you repeat with a giggle, slurring your words ever so slightly. Sheriff Bell is well aware of the drunken state you're in, but it's hard not to get a bit of an ego boost as he watches one of his pretty town civilians confess their attraction to him. You’d then back-peddled slightly but realized that it’s too late, you’ve dug your grave, so the best he can do is lock you away in horny jail.  
  
"I'm afraid there ain't no such place, just regular jail," he laughs, momentarily taking off his pure white hat to brush back his bleach blonde locks, keeping his short hair swept back.   
  
"That's fine," you shrug. "We can just pretend it's horny jail, can't we?" you suggest with a wink.   
  
Sheriff Bell lets out another laugh, enjoying your blatantly obvious method of flirting, though it's definitely working on him. He checks over his shoulder to see who's nearby before turning his attention back to you, dipping his head ever so slightly to speak directly to you. "I'm sure we can play pretend, if that's what you'd like, sweetheart," he says with a grin.  
  
"Please, Sheriff," you nod in agreement.   
  
"Put them wrists out then, darlin'. You're under arrest for bein' drunk and disorderly. And that's Sheriff Bell to you, sweetheart," he tells you as he unclips his handcuffs from his belt, slapping them around your wrists and locking them into place.  
  
You look down at the pair of cuffs binding your wrists together and before you can process the fact that you've just been 'arrested', Sheriff Bell is swinging you over his shoulder and gently kicking open his office door, trailing into the jail and slumping you down on the bed.   
  
Sheriff Bell removes your cuffs, his eyes still fixated on yours, that same grin still on his face. "Now, you gonna be good and do as you're told? Or will I have to show you what the hands of the law can really do?" 

\----

[EDIT 06/01/21] some more headcanons, as requested:)

  * Regardless of Micahs honor level, he'll always have that same personality - sarcastic, slightly hot headed, wary, lonesome, etc.
  * Micah's ego is fed in many ways, and his high honor ego is fed by seeing his town happy, as odd as that may sound...
  * There's nothing he enjoys more than bringing in a criminal, mostly because the gunfire and the fights help let him de-stress and let off steam, but he loves the look the townsfolk give him as he pulls up to his office with another criminal hog tied over the back of his mount.
  * He loves the words of praises people will feed him as they pass by him, or the discounts he gets at all the shops. He's a king pin, he's in control, he has power, and he wouldn't trade that for anything.
  * When Micah's off duty, he's usually in the saloon, having a few drinks or playing poker. His apartment is above his office, so he doesn't have much reason to leave town. 
  * He's not the type to mingle with hookers, but instead has his partner dressed up and sprawled across his lap, running their fingers through his hair and kissing his cheek as he plays a game of poker.
  * (NSFW)
  * Sheriff Bell enjoys being dominant no matter the circumstances; he can't cope when he's not in control, but he's not the toxic type. He wants his partner to fall apart from his touches, to be begging for more, to crave him and be waiting outside his office so once his shift is finished, they can pull him up to his apartment and push him right onto the bed. 
  * Spanking is one of his faaaaavourite things. He gets a real kick out of seeing how red he can turn your cheeks, and it's rumoured that he's even let some light criminals go after they've offered him to spank them instead of fine them. 
  * Sheriff Bell loves it when his partner is riding him, or when he fucks them in doggy style in front of a mirror; he gets off on making his partner watch themselves in the mirror. 
  * There's also been another rumour floating around the town that Sheriff Bell was almost caught fucking his partner in his own office, on his desk, on his chair, through the bars of his cells, all that good stuff!




	57. gn!Reader x Micah - Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cockwarming drabble because...............

  
It's a normal occurrence for you to be sat on Micah's lap whilst he cleans his weapons. You'll usually curl up to him by the campfire every night, nodding off in his arms whilst he finishes up his cleaning. Micah will either take a nap with you, or just let you rest whilst he gazes around the camp and ponders his life, but tonight was a little different.   
  
Micah knows you're in _that_ mood from the way you're kissing along his neck, nipping at that specifically sensitive spot right under his jawline, making him shudder and almost slice his finger as he continues to sharpen his knives.   
  
"What're you doing?" Micah asks with his usual drawled out tone, his eyes peeking down to meet yours but you shoo his head back up and nip at that spot again.   
  
"Nothin'," you mumble against him, acting innocent as always. Micah's about to offer to carry you off to bed, especially since his cock is now pressed firmly against the thick fabric of his pants, right underneath your ass. But you speak first.   
  
"I've got an idea, stay here," you tell him, untucking yourself from his grasp and scurrying off to your tent. His hard-on is painfully obvious, though there's nobody around to see it. And if anyone were to see it, he'd give them a shrug and begin teasing them for not having a partner to do these things with.   
  
You return moments later with a blanket and Micah's about to tell you off for teasing him, assuming that you're going to bed. You sit back down on his lap, pulling the blanket over both of your legs, and shuffle uncomfortably to reach down and unbutton Micahs pants.   
  
He watches you with the most confused expression you've ever seen him pull, but he doesn't question anything yet. You're giving his cock attention, so why would he question that?   
You pump his shaft a few times, ensuring he's hard enough, and then shuffle about with your own pants, pulling them down to your thighs and ensuring the blanket is well-covering the both of you.  
  
Micah finally goes to open his mouth but is cut off as you slide down onto him, pushing the air from his lungs as he lets out a whimper. He finally manages to ask "What're you doin'?" as he checks over his shoulder to ensure the camp is quiet, though he's always enjoyed the thrill of possibly being caught.   
  
"Just keepin' you warm," you say with an innocent smile, snuggling down against him and ensuring the two of you are well hidden under the blanket. "Just focus on cleaning your knife," you flirt, and Micah can't help but let out a chuckle as he kisses your temple, his cock twitching inside of you.   
  
"Alright, alright. Always a tease, ain'tcha? I'll get you back for this, just you wait," Micah confidently replies as he begins to sharpen his knife again, struggling to contain himself as you return to kissing his neck.  
  
  
  
  



	58. gn!Reader x Micah x Arthur - headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some hc's on what it'd be like to share those boys

  
**SFW**

  * Let's be real. These two men struggle to share, so you'll often be spending time with one then the other. 
  * On the rare occasion that they're happy to share at the same time, they'll be bullying each other when you're not looking.
  * If they both take you out to the saloon one night then they'll be one-upping each other. Arthur has just brought you a drink? well, Micahs just brought you two. Micahs paid for the pianist to play your favourite song? well, Arthur has now taken over and is attempting to play it instead. That kinda silly behaviour.
  * If you're a smoker then they'll always be fighting over who lights your cigarette, you'll never have to pull out your own pack of matches because there will always be two lit matches at the ready for you.
  * They're both unsure of why they agreed to share you in the first place. They rarely get along, but they're surprisingly fine with you wanting both of them. Maybe they have sympathy for you having to pick, and they understand that we can all be a bit greedy sometimes. You deserve it!
  * Let's hope you have your own horse because if you don't, they'll constantly be bickering about who you get to ride with. You'll have to let them take it in turns, but if one journey is a lot longer than the other then that'll cause another argument.
  * The same logic applies to everything, they have to take it in turns to share you. 
  * Even though Micah doesn't sleep much, he still has you curl up to him every other night. You'll use Micahs thighs as a pillow whilst you sleep by the campfire, and you'll share Arthurs cot with him when it's his turn to have you.
  * The gang doesn't really want to ask what's going on between the three of you. They've just... accepted that this is a thing now. 



  
  
  
**NSFW**

  * The only time these men can somewhat get along is during sex. They're both kinky motherfuckers who l o v e to see you become a whimpering mess from their touches. 
  * You're gonna get spit-roasted. A lot. 
  * And you'll need to get used to sucking two dicks at once, or at least sucking one of them whilst you jerk the other. Just make sure you switch often else they'll start bickering again.
  * They LOVE teasing you in public. And yes, it'll become a competition on who can make you the most flustered without getting caught. Expect their hands to be on your thighs under the table at all times. 
  * Micah once tried to sneak under the table but the bartender noticed straight away and kicked him out :( 
  * Cornering you down an alleyway is a favourite of theirs too, especially because anybody could walk around the corner at any minute. 
  * Micah usually plays with your chest whilst Arthur will go down on you. But sometimes, on a really good day, they'll both go down on you at the same time and _oh god_ can they work together well.
  * If you're into choking then they'll happily share - one of them presses the one side of your neck, and the other presses the other side. It takes them a while to find the right balance but once they've got it, it's perfect.
  * And the dirty talking? Oh my G O D. Micah tends to very vocal during sex, a mixture of praising and degrading sentences. But when Micah starts, Arthur will join in too and neither of them will shut up. 
  * "Look how pretty they look for us, Morgan." 
  * "I know, I know. You're real good for us, but you already know that, don'tcha darlin'?"




	59. gn!Reader x Kieran - nsfw helping him out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got requested 'Kieran tied to the tree in horseshoe overlook, and reader taking care of him, in more ways than just feeding him if you know what I mean 🥵 '
> 
> not the best thing I've ever wrote but u get the gist

  * Arthur had captured this scrawny man, a former O'Driscoll, though he claims to be at the very bottom of the ranks. From the way he talks about his time in that gang, he seems to be telling the truth. 
  * Plus, the camp men saw him practically being the runt of the litter when they caught him, so you're still unsure why the camp continues to pester him for things he doesn't know.
  * You believe him. You believe that he doesn't know much about the gang, let alone Colm himself. 
  * In many ways, you feel sorry for him. He's a timid guy, practically skin and bones, and it seems that he's always been the runt of the litter. 
  * You've taken the time to get to know him whilst feeding and caring for him, and he opened up about his tragic past pretty quickly. The more he opens up to you, the more you want to care of him. 
  * You're coming off from guard duty one night, tapping Javier awake so he can take over, and eventually heading to bed. But first, you want to grab a drink and see if there's any leftover stew.
  * You walk over to Pearsons wagon as just as you're about to pick up a bottle, Kieran catches your attention in the corner of your eye. He's managed to shuffle around to the other side of the tree, facing the cliff. His head is down and he's panting heavily. 
  * "Kieran?" you call out as you begin to walk over.
  * Kierans head snaps up as he peers over his shoulder, noticing you approaching through the darkness. "W-what?! What do you want?" Kieran questions. 
  * "Are you alright?" you ask, eventually stopping in front of him. 
  * He looks at you with wide eyes, his back bent slightly as always, and there's definitely a panicked expression on his face. 
  * "I-I'm fine. Really," Kieran replies, attempting to shuffle his restraints to spin around the tree more, trying to get away from you. 
  * You let out a laugh as he scurries away, following him around the tree. "C'mon, you can tell me whats- oh..." you trail off. 
  * Your eyes had wandered south, locking on to the obvious bulge in his pants. No wonder he was trying to get away from you. 
  * "I can't help it, alright. These things happen, you know?" Kieran begins, trying to excuse himself as he lifts one leg up in an attempt to cover his hard-on. 
  * Are you still staring? Yes. But only because you weren't expecting Kieran to have a nice amount of girth or length. Your head shakes as your eyes trail back up to his face; red and flustered, clearly embarrassed.
  * "These things happen," you repeat, giving him a shrug. "Do you need a hand with that?" you offer, a soft purr to your voice. 
  * "W-what?" Kieran asks with a nervous laugh. "You're joking, right?"
  * "I'm not joking. I've helped you out in many ways before, and I can help you out now. If you'd like..." 
  * Kieran pauses, his eyes darting to the floor, unsure if you're still joking or not. He quickly realizes you're not when you reach out and gently fondle his length, pushing a whimper from his lips as he looks back at you. 
  * All Kieran can do is give you a nod, still too embarrassed to actually ask for your help. 
  * The more you massage his hard-on, the calmer he becomes, eventually letting out the quietest of moans as his eyes dart down to enjoy the sight of you fondling him. 
  * You check over your shoulder and thankfully, nobody's around, so you tug at Kieran's pants, undoing his buttons and pulling out his length. 
  * He's solid, probably the hardest cock you've ever felt. There's a thick stain from where his precum had settled against his pants, and more drips from him as you slowly pump his shaft. 
  * Kieran has to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning; you're thankful that nobody is close enough for him to wake them up else you'd have a lot of explaining to do. 
  * He's not gonna last long. Kieran's probably not been touched in months, nor has he had the time to touch himself either, being tied to several posts over the last few weeks.
  * You've never seen anybody's face so red before, despite how dark it is out. He can barely keep his eyes open, his face scrunching in pleasure as you continue to stroke his cock.
  * "O-oh shit, t-t-thank you f-for doing this," Kieran manages to whimper under his breath. 
  * You coo him and pick up the pace. He deserves it, he's been nothing but kind and polite to you, always thanking you profusely whenever you help him. 
  * "Go on, Kieran. Cum for me, I'll clean you up after," you encourage, not fussed about the mess he will make.
  * And oh boy, does he make a mess. 
  * Kieran lets out a choked moan as he cums, resting his forehead on your shoulder as he mewls into the curve of your neck. His knees look weak, like a shaking lamb as he pushes himself to remain standing. 
  * "Y-you promise you ain't gonna tell anyone about this?" Kieran questions as you clean him up.
  * "Of course not, I promise," you tell him, your eyes eventually meeting his.
  * "Thank you," he sighs again, knowing he can trust you.
  * "You just owe me whenever the gang decides to set you free," you flirt.
  * O/////O 




	60. gn!Reader x drunk!Micah headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> silly rat man gets drunk, heres some hc's for it

  * Sappy is my current favourite word to use but it applies to this perfectly. he is SAPPY AS HELL.
  * So annoying, so pestering; begs for attention like a dog begging for scraps. But it's cute? 
  * If you thought Micah had a drawl to begin with then just you wait until he's drunk. It takes him a minute to pronounce every single word. Soooo stretched out.
  * "Sweeeeeeetheaaaaaart, you guuunnnnna come over here annnnnd give me a kisssss, huuh??????" 
  * If you ever reject him when he's in this state then he'll just stare at you like that meme of the white dude blinking, yanno, this one.
  * Very touchy-feely, needs to be holding you constantly. The more of you he's holding, the merrier. You'll get used to being on his lap when he's in this state.
  * And when you're not on his lap, he'll be snuggled up to you but only when nobody else is around. If people are around then you'll be snuggled up to him (when he's not showing you off.) 
  * "Hey... Hey... Arthur! Morgan! Hey, did you see how clean my sweethearts' kill was yesterday? Bet your sweetheart can't hunt like that. Oh wait! You ain't got one hehehehehehehehehehe."
  * He talks using body language a lot already, but all his movements are gonna be dramatically exaggerated. His arms are going to be all over the place, make sure you never ask him to tell you a story, not unless you need a good laugh and some second-hand embarrassment. 
  * "C'mooooon sweetheart, dance with me!!!!" He'd probably never dance with you whilst sober, not unless he's trying to woo you into dating him. But drunk Micah wants to dance, and oh boy, is it a mess. 
  * Lots of stepping on your toes, very dramatic sways, attempts to dip you and almost falls on top of you. Maybe it's best if you sit him back down? 
  * It gets to like 2am and Micahs personality does a 180. He gets really serious and begins the whole "darlin', do you realize how much you mean to me?" mushy stuff. 
  * "I know I ain't one to tell you this kinda stuff when I'm sober, but you really do mean a lot to me, maybe more than my guns... maybe..."
  * Micah will eventually just crash. Micah.exe has stopped working. 
  * He WILL fall asleep cuddled up to you. That man is gonna rest his head on your chest and snuggle you like a baby opossum clinging onto their mamma.




	61. gn!Reader x Micah - Wearing his clothes & Braiding his hair

  * You're gonna have to be dating him to unlock all of those features, but he's very happy to cuddle with you and share his clothes once you've reached the dating level. 
  * If anything, Micah encourages you to wear his coat, often wrapping the thick leather around you on cold nights. He'll also playfully put his hat on you sometimes, making his heart go mushy at the sight, even more so if his clothes are too big on you. 
  * When nobody around, his true soft side will come out. He loves a good cuddle, loves getting cozy by the campfire, bundled up in blankets like a pair of burritos.
  * But if people are around then he'll be a bit more loose, just having you on his lap or simply having his arm around you. He likes to let people know you're his, but he doesn't like them seeing that soft side to him. 
  * If you want to braid his hair then you're going to have to trick him into it. If you ask to do it he'll just go "no, that's silly," so you'll need to drag him into town for a bath.
  * Chuck him in the bath and jump in too, only because he won't have a bath without you. Give him a scrub down, fuck him if you want, have a soapy cuddle. The usual stuff. 
  * Drag him up to the hotel room and get ready for bed. Offer to help Micah dry his hair as he tends to just scrub it with a towel and leave it messy. He'll make a comment like "what is it with you and playin' with my hair?" but he'll take up your offer.
  * You'll sit on the edge of the bed whilst Micah sits on the floor between your legs. At first, Micah will just chat away with you, probably making the occasional overly-dramatic sound as you brush through a knot. But once his hair is detangled and you begin to massage his scalp, his brain will begin to shut down.
  * Your touches are just so... tender... Micah's never had anybody be like this with him, so gentle and soft, so caring. 
  * He kinda zones out, doesn't realise you're talking to him until you tap on his shoulder. He just can't believe that somebody is crazy enough to care for him. 
  * You can now do pretty much whatever you want with his hair; continue to brush it, put it into braids, play about with it, etc. 
  * He'll take them out when morning arrives, but if you leave a small braid behind his ear then he'll leave that in. 
  * He thinks it's cute and it suits him :) 




	62. gn!Reader - Christmas hc's - Arthur, John, Javier

  
  
**Javier**

  * Javier doesn't want to do what you'll assume he'll do, which is write a song for you. That's too cliché and a little bit cheesy. He knows he can do better and he strives to do so.
  * Javier tends to always be a few steps ahead; he'll pick up on little things like the way you stare at an item you really want when you pass by a shop, or admire the outfit a stranger wears as they pass by you on the street.
  * So, what does Javier do? He goes back to the same shop a day later just to buy that item, and he'll find something similar to what that stranger was wearing. 
  * He's kept those items hidden away from you for months, usually stashed in Boaz's saddlebags as you never go in them.
  * And when it's time to give you your present, he has that smug grin on his face because he KNOWS you're going to like it.
  * Of course, you do, and Javier pushes you to try it on. 
  * "A perfect fit, of course. Keep it on, Amor, we're going to get some lunch together!" 



  
**  
Arthur**

  * Arthur's not made of money. Yeah, he can go and rob a few folk to at least buy you something decent, but that isn't very festive of him. 
  * Arthur will work with what he's got, meaning using his dummy brain to pull a few strings and find you something nice. It won't be expensive, probably 'worthless', but it comes straight from his heart.
  * He'll draw you something nice, maybe a portrait of yourself or your horse, or a scenic place you like to visit. 
  * He'll also trail around and pick out some flowers for you, a few orchids and any others that he finds on his journey to tie the bouquet together. He has to ask the girls how to put a bouquet together, but the sight of Arthur holding a handful of flowers whilst sobbing "help" makes their hearts melt. He's really trying his best for you!!!!
  * "It ain't much... I'm sorry I can't get you anythin' fancy. You deserve so much more, but at least it's somethin'," Arthur tells you as he gives you his presents.
  * If you tell him how much you like it, he'll just hit you with the usual "You're just sayin' that," nonsense. 
  * Just give him a big kiss and tell him that you mean it. He'll continue to doubt himself but he knows deep down that you really do appreciate it. 



  
**John**  


  * John spies on Arthur to figure out what he's giving his s/o and attempts to copy his idea.
  * He tries to draw you something and it looks like Jack drew it, so he scrunchies the paper up, shaking his head and realising that he really needs to think into this. 
  * He goes over the things you like, food and clothing, trinkets and guilty pleasures. He considers buying you ten cans of peaches but that's a bit... weird... 
  * John decides that he can't give you much, so he takes you out instead. The only issue is that John's broke, so the most he can do is pack a light picnic and take you to a nice scenic location. 
  * "Yeah, this... it ain't the best but... well... better than nothin', I guess," John shrugs as you settle down on the picnic blanket beside him, overlooking your favourite location. 
  * He seems a little nervous the whole time, so you prod at him and ask what's up, to which John begrudgingly goes in his satchel and pulls out something for you. 
  * "I'm no artist but... just take it," he grumbles as he hands you a drawing. It's a drawing of your horse, a stick figure style one with... 8 legs... 
  * John's dying of embarrassment the whole time but he notices the smile on your face, and he knows that you really do appreciate all this.




	63. gn!Reader x Jack - Christmas headcanons

  * Since his parents passed, Jack hasn't bothered celebrating Christmas. It gets lonely around that time of year, mostly because he just gets flashbacks of his family on Christmas day, opening presents and drinking mulled wine whilst Rufus lazes in front of the fire.
  * But it's been a few years since they passed, and now you're in his life and he wants to try and make some new, happy memories. 
  * He opens up to you about it all, about how isolating that time of the year can feel for him. You tell him that you'll try and celebrate it this year with him, that you'll make your own traditions and enjoy each others company.
  * Jack comes back to the ranch one day, driving the wagon with a Christmas tree in the back. He drags it into the house before realising that he doesn't even have something to put it in... so he just leaves it in the hallway until you two figure out how to mount it. 
  * You both finally get the tree up, only it's at a worrying angle and looks like it's about to topple any minute, but at least it looks nice!
  * Jack helps you decorate, telling you over and over to "be careful" whenever you go up the ladder to put bunting around the house. He's watching your every move like an overly protective parent, sometimes keeping his arms raised in case you fall, even though you know you're safe. 
  * On Christmas day, Jack insists that he cooks, but you know things won't go well so you help him out. The two of you spend hours in the kitchen, cooking a meal that could feed the whole of Blackwater, but at least there's lots of leftovers.
  * Dinner actually comes out alright and Jack tidies up whilst you tell him you need to go and get his present. 
  * He peeks his head around the corner when you re-enter the home, but only because he can hear the sound of whimpering... 
  * Jack looks like he's about to breakdown, his eyes swelling up as you carry a puppy in your arms.
  * "You weren't meant to look!" you scold him, but it's hard not to look when the pup is whimpering like crazy. 
  * Jack feels outmatched when he gives you your presents, coddling the pup in his arms by the fire, looking exactly like a kid at Christmas.
  * He pulls you down to cuddle with him on the couch after you put on the jumper he brought you, the pair of you watching the little pup yawn and finally fall asleep, bundled up in the arms of your lover. 
  * Needless to say, Jack finally enjoys Christmas again. 




	64. gn!Drunk Reader x Micah headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> micah babysitting a very drunk reader xD

  * If you're Micahs sweetheart then he'll do anything for you. He may come across as a guy that hates attachments and wants everybody to stay away from him, but if you somehow break past that barrier and turn his heart into mush then he'd walk to the ends of the earth for you. 
  * He won't admit it but he's whipped, and sometimes he gets off on that. It's just nice to not be in control at times, yanno? 
  * So, if you're drunk, regardless of what kind of drunk, Micah will babysit the hell out of you. 
  * You won't be able to live it down, especially if you make a fool of yourself. He may even encourage you to be silly but he will stop you from doing anything stupid and/or dangerous.
  * Everything is fun and games until the alcohol gets a bit too much and you start throwing up, but Micah will scrunch his nose in disgust whilst holding your hair back. 
  * "Oh, sweetheart, we've all been there," he tells you. "Least you've got me to wipe up the tears." 
  * Micah will drag you to bed, maybe even carry you if you're that bad. He might make a show of it too, walking directly through camp just to show off what a good sweetheart he is. 
  * But the second you two are alone he'll be tucking you into bed, finding a bucket for you to throw up in in case you wake up during the night. He'll grab you all the water you need and help wipe the sick from around your mouth whilst telling you what a fool you can be sometimes.
  * And when morning comes, Micah already has your hangover cure ready. He stayed up all night just to make sure you don't choke on your sick, often holding a wet flannel to your forehead to try and help calm the alcohol sweats.
  * If anyone teases him for babysitting you then he'll just go "So what? I'm the one with a sweetheart here, not you!"




	65. gn!Reader x Arthur - I thought you were dead kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc's where arthur thought his sweetheart died after a failed robbery, but theyre not!! happy reunion kisses!!!

  * Arthurs already in tears as he rides back into camp. You were nowhere to be seen, no body, no sign of escaping, nothing. It's almost as if you just vanished off the face of the Earth. 
  * He hitches his mount and trails into camp, bawling his eyes out, letting the other gang members comfort him with hugs and words of comfort. 
  * But the sound of thudding hooves hitting the earth catches everybody's attention, and the entire gang turns to see you trailing back into camp, looking a little worse for wear but you're alive, and that's all that matters.
  * Arthur practically runs over to you, sobbing even harder. "What happened, darlin'? I thought you were gone," he bawls, pulling you down from your horse.
  * He doesn't let go, holding you tight in his arms, pulling you firmly against his chest as he buries his head into yours. The smell of you has always been comforting for him, but he appreciates it even more than he ever has now, letting it soothe him as you hold him and reassure him that you're fine.
  * "Is you hurt?" Arthur asks you as he pulls away, checking over your body to ensure you're okay, even spinning you around so he can take a good look at you. 
  * Once he knows you're fine he holds you again, attempting to calm himself whilst he runs his fingers through your hair, pulling your head into the curve of his neck, his beard brushing against your forehead.
  * "I thought you were dead," Arthur tells you in a voice so soft, barely above a whisper.
  * You tilt your head up to kiss him, reconnecting your lips, reassuring him that you're definitely alive. He begins to sob again but deepens the kiss, ignoring that salty taste from the tears that have trailed down against his mouth. 
  * His hand is firm around your waist, whilst the other moves up to gently cup your jaw, the pad of his rough thumb trailing back and forth over your cheek. His hand eventually moves to the back of your head, entwining in your hair, fiddling with it between his fingertips as he kisses you. 
  * Arthur has to break the kiss so he can sniffle, looking like a scared puppy as he gazes over you, remind himself over and over that you're fine.
  * "C'mon, let's get you to bed," you tell him as you stand on your tiptoes and kiss his forehead. 
  * Arthur nods in agreement "I think that's best." 
  * He won't let go of you, even as you're both getting changed. He cuddles you so tightly when you're both in bed, letting out his last few tears, holding you tenderly in his arms as you both finally drift off to sleep, exhausted from todays turn of events.




	66. gn!Reader x Sadie - Comforting reader who has been s*xually assulted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr mutual asked for a few hc's of sadie comforting a reader who has been s*xually assulted ;-;

  * As soon as you tell Sadie about your past her face turns RED. She is boiling with anger, ready to burst at any moment, and it takes quite a while for you to calm her down and stop her from going off to find the person that hurt you. 
  * But honestly, just give Sadie their name and location and she'll take a lot of pleasure in killing them. 
  * On a brighter note, Sadie can be a real softie when it comes to comforting you. She can't take her hands off you, so eager to coddle you and tell you over and over how things will be alright. 
  * "I know it's real tough goin' through things like that... but you'll get there. Hell, I did after I lost my Jakey, so you will too. I promise." 
  * Sadie gives you just the right amount of reassurance. She's good at reading body language and can tell when you've received enough, though she's more than happy to shower you with all the reassurance you need, all whilst holding you in her arms and kissing your temple tenderly. 
  * And when it comes to sex, everything about her is a little gentler; the way she lays you down, the way she kisses over your body, the way she holds you close against her. 
  * Sadie doesn't even realise she's being so soft until you point it out. "Guess I'm just bein' cautious," she tells you with a small shrug.
  * She's very affectionate to begin with, lots of after-sex cuddles, but that woman is not letting go of you now, not unless you need to use the restroom... 




	67. gn!Reader x VDL boys - Risky teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon asked for 'Ok this is gonna be a weird one but could you do a how the Vanderbois react to sitting around the campfire with the others but seeing u in ur tent touching yourself to get their attention. Like would they ignore, point it out, or head straight over to ur tent Idk how it came to me but I'm curious o.o'

  
**To set the scene:**  
Let's say that where your tent is positioned, only the VDL boy of your choice can see you touching yourself. So, they'll be sat at the campfire with some other gang members, trying to focus on the conversation but you're in the background distracting them hehe.   
Also, it's up to you if the boy of your choice is dating you or not!!  
  
 **Arthur**

  * Oh, you're really gonna work this poor man up. 
  * It's pretty easy to turn Arthur into a blushing mess. Even just a small kiss on the cheek will melt him into putty. 
  * But this? Making eye contact with him as you get yourself off? You can see just how bright his cheeks are, and the way he pulls at his shirt, trying to waft some air in to help cool himself down. 
  * Arthur tries his best not to make it obvious but quickly decides that there's no way he can just sit here and watch you. 
  * So, he excuses himself and heads to your tent, closing the flaps behind him. 
  * "How's about you carry that on now we're somewhere more private?"



  
**Dutch**

  * The act of you teasing Dutch in public is so wicked to him. He views it as you practically toying with him, showing him what he can have but can't yet touch. 
  * He relaxes and enjoys the show, all whilst managing to stay focused on the current conversation. He's so good at it that nobody picks up on the fact that Dutch's mind and eyes are elsewhere. 
  * Dutch manages to hide how flustered and aroused he is, though he doesn't watch for too long. 
  * He almost accidentally slips up, his hand going to palm his cock through his pants, but he stops himself just in time. He's quick to excuse himself and head to your tent. 
  * Dutch is tutting you as he enters, shaking his head and telling you how much trouble you could have caused if anyone had caught you. 
  * "A bold move but I do appreciate the show. Please, carry on, dear."



  
  
**Micah**

  * Do you want to feed Micahs ego? Because that's how you feed Micahs ego.
  * Micahs probably the only one who would subtly comment on it, randomly saying "y'all ever had someone tease you in public before?" mid-conversation, even if the topic isn't suitable for his comment... 
  * His eyes are going to be fixed on you. It doesn't matter if someones speaking to him, his focus is on you and only you. He will eventually fully zone out of the conversation but that's fine as they didn't want to speak to him anyway. 
  * The act gets Micah really hot and bothered. He'll enjoy it for a good few moments before excusing himself and making his way into your tent. 
  * "You think you can just tease me like that 'n' get away with it? C'mon, bend over my lap. Time to teach you a lesson." 



  
  
**Javier**

  * He's one of the few boys that can enjoy this experience without making it obvious. 
  * Yes, he'll get a bit hot 'n' sweaty whilst watching you in the distance, maybe even undo his shirt slightly to let his body heat escape, but he doesn't make anything painfully obvious. 
  * If anything, Javier is encouraging it, catching your eyes with a raised brow, giving you a look that simply says "carry on." 
  * Javier knows when enough is enough, excusing himself and heading straight to your tent, ensuring the flaps are shut behind him. 
  * "It's gonna be a long night after that stunt you just pulled..." 



  
**Bill**

  * Bill.exe has stopped working. 
  * You're gonna break this man if you do that. Have you seen how easy it is to turn Bill into a mushy, flustered mess? 
  * Bill will react in two ways: 
  * He'll either try his best NOT to watch you, mainly because he knows he'll get an obvious boner within seconds, and because he doesn't want anyone to notice that Bill isn't paying attention and try to figure out what he's fixated on. 
  * OR he can't stop watching you. You've got that man in a trance, you're putting on a show for him, and all he can do is watch and completely forget that he's in the middle of camp... 
  * Either way, he begins getting hard pretty quickly so excuses himself and heads straight over to your tent.
  * "Look, as much as I appreciate the show, maybe we could keep this private? I just... don't wanna risk gettin' caught..." 



  
**Sean**

  * He's going to get so smug about this. Sean thinks it's so cheeky, so hot, so risky. He lives for it. 
  * There's a permanent cocky smile on his face whilst he continues with the group conversation, though his eyes often flick over to enjoy the show.
  * Somebody asks him why he's looking more smug than usual, and Sean is about to reply something along the lines of "oh, I know why but I can't tell you why," but somebody else butts in saying "Sean always looks like that!" 
  * He drags out your show but eventually, his own needs call so he excuses himself and heads straight over to your tent, ready to tell you what a "naughty minx you are. Might as well punish you for it, eh?" 



  
**Kieran**

  * Poor baby boy is going to be SO FLUSTERED. 
  * You're actually torturing him by doing this, even more so if you're making direct eye contact with him. 
  * He looks like he's about to pass out, his face ghost white, minus the tomato red cheeks and the layer of sweat building up on his forehead.
  * Kieran suddenly forgets how to breathe and begins coughing to himself when his body remembers. It's awkward for him but it gives him the perfect opportunity to excuse himself and literally run into your tent. 
  * "You're gonna give me a heart attack if you do that again!!!" 



  
**John**

  * He is going to try SO hard not to stare and make it obvious but that man just can't help the way his eyes keep trailing over to watch you. 
  * Somebody picks up on the fact that John is gorming at something in the background and they're about to look over their shoulder and figure out what, but John notices just in time and begins coughing loudly. 
  * You realise why John is making a fuss and quietly get up and shut your tent flaps, not wanting to risk being caught. 
  * But John excuses himself shortly after just so he can enter your tent and let out a deep breath whilst going "phew, that was close!"
  * And then... well, it's John, so I'm certain you know where this is going... 



  
**Charles**

  * He tries not to notice it... Charles knows exactly what you're doing but he doesn't want to come across as rude to the camp members around him, not focusing on their conversation. 
  * Plus, if someone notices that Charles is staring at something in the distance then they'll all definitely look over their shoulders to try and figure out what's causing so much fuss. 
  * It's a good thing it's dark as Charles' rosy cheeks aren't as obvious. He's quite flustered, mainly because this is so risky... He's definitely going to give you a lecture on how cheeky that was.
  * But first, he's gonna excuse himself from the conversation so he can rush over to your tent.
  * "You need a hand with that?" is all he needs to say. 




	68. gn!Reader - Smoking with the gang headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRUG USE WARNING. WEED WARNING. ALERT: MARY JANE IS HERE
> 
> hc's on what its like to smoke with a few of the members ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**John**

  * John is the kinda person who claims he smokes when in reality, he had one puff at a party, panicked, then stopped smoking and convinced himself he was high all night.
  * Buys weed socks even though he's barely ever smoked; plays into the stoner trope a lot too. He doesn't know how to 'act' when he's high so he just follows the stereotypes.
  * If you ask him to smoke with you, he'll be like "Yeah, I know what I'm doing, I'll even roll for you," and then produces the worst joint you've ever seen. 
  * BUT it's smokeable so who are you to judge? 
  * Will probably big himself up, smoke far too much, then pretend like he's alright. Even if you question him on if he's actually alright, he'll just keep denying it and be like "yeah I'm cool." 
  * Has the reaction times of a snail. You'll mention something to him and 10 minutes later he'll carry on the conversation. 
  * John.exe has stopped working. 
  * Will get munchies galore and probably starts asking you about aliens and all that generic shit. 
  * He loves a cuddle, mostly because you won't be able to see his ghost-white face and mock him for being irresponsible with drugs.
  * If he's not in too-much of a state then he may try and come onto you, which usually means rutting his cock against your ass whilst he spoons you, and then cumming in his pants before he can actually do anything with you... 



  
  
**Javier**

  * Knows how to roll and always offers how to roll; He sometimes gets carried away and tries making cross blunts and all those pretty, smokeable things. 
  * Very laid back, encourages you to smoke whatever amount you're comfortable with, and he'll do the same.
  * He'll seem completely normal until you ask him to do something basic like play his guitar, and then you'll realise how fried his brain is. 
  * No, he can't play his guitar whilst high... He'll probably pick it up and get ready to play but he can barely strum a note, his brain just shuts down and he'll sit there, zoned out, until you call his name. 
  * He's really hooked on theories about the chupacabra so you'll hear him talk about that myth a lot, along with a handful of other theories and conspiracies. 
  * On the odd occasion that Javier is stable enough to cook, he'll make the best stoner meals out there, mixing things that probably shouldn't work together but do simply because he cooked it.
  * Gets a bit touchy-feely, like he'll want to play with your hair or the buttons on your shirt, or just have you cuddle up to him whilst you both vibe together. 
  * Don't be surprised if he kisses your temple or cheek often whilst gushing about how much you truly mean to him. 
  * He's _really_ down to fuck if you are.



  
**Bill**

  * Cuddle bug :) 
  * It doesn't matter if you're dating or not, Bill will end up snuggling you and oh god, he's the best cuddler you'll ever meet.
  * He's quite laid back when he smokes, but when he first started he'd get impatient on the short amount of time it takes to kick in, so he'd smoke even more and end up in a weed coma. 
  * He doesn't want to do anything, just cuddle you and share some snacks, and he'll even feed you without asking. 
  * If you're after someone snuggly and lazy to smoke with then Bill is your guy; all you'll do is cuddle, eat, and sleep. 
  * He'll chat with you a bit but nothing too deep. Bill just wants to relax and vibe, no brain power needed.
  * You are going to have the BEST weed nap with him too, you'll feel like a whole new person once you wake up. 
  * And you may feel something pressed against your bum as Bill spoons you. He'll be more than happy if you help wake him up.



  
**  
Micah**

  * Oh my god, he boasts that he can smoke ten blunts at once, but he'll get stupidly high off the smallest toke ever. 
  * *has one drag* *voms* 
  * On the rare occasion that Micah manages to get high without dying, he's just a horny bastard. Drugs as a whole have that effect on Micah, he always gets stupidly horny under the influence. 
  * BUT if you choose to sleep with him, he'll start with trying to be kinky, and halfway through he'll just kinda forget that he's meant to be kinky and ends up making love to you instead. So, if you're already dating then this could be quite a tender moment. 
  * So much pillow talk afterwards; he loves to get really cosy, urging you to snuggle up to him, nattering away at whatever you want to talk about. 
  * He's alright at rolling so he'll roll another joint and share it with you in bed. 
  * Will probably fall asleep on you whilst you're chatting away, and you'll wake up the next day to find Micah snuggled up to you. He wants to be cuddled but just doesn't have the confidence to tell you, so his body will make it happen instead.



  
  
**Sean**

  * You know those videos you see of high people doing really stupid shit when they're high? Yeah, that's Sean. 
  * He looks high as well, gets really bad redeye, and gets gigglier than usual. 
  * Very touchy-feely, in either a romantic or platonic way. 
  * He wants to be cuddled, you need to be the big spoon and he'll sob if you aren't. But on the rare occasion, he'll just want you to snuggle up to him by the campfire, your head resting in the curve of his neck as he giggles with you.
  * If anyone else is around then Sean will perk up. He suddenly has 100 stories to tell at once and oh boy, if you thought his story-telling was bad whilst drunk or sober, just you wait until he tries telling a story whilst high.
  * He's actually really considerate to the other camp members; not smoking close to them, not being a nuisance, hushing you and himself to try and keep the noise down.
  * Munchies galore as well. Sean will prep before getting high, heading into town to buy allllll the unhealthy snacks so he can pig-out with you.
  * Please just offer to suck his dick, mid-convo. He'll go "ah, you took the words right out of my mouth!" and then turn into putty to your touches. He gets _very_ sensitive.



  
  
**Kieran**

  * This boy is either the calmest being in the world, or gets really paranoid and almost whiteys. 
  * Kieran has to be in a really calm setting with someone he fully trusts, meaning you. He can't smoke in camp, he'll get super skittish, worried that Bill will appear out of nowhere and finally snip his balls off. 
  * He's relaxed for once, lying back on the bed and asking you to join him. 
  * He's the type to talk about cliché things like "do you believe aliens are real?" and "I think I saw a ghost the other day but I ain't too sure..." 
  * The conversation will then trail into deeper things, like both of your backstories and how you ended up here. Kierans sympathetic whilst sober but he looks like he's about to cry for you whilst he's high.
  * And he probably will. His emotions are heightened whilst he's in this state so don't be surprised if you over-hear him sobbing. 
  * Will cuddle you without even thinking about it and then jump off you, apologising over and over for crossing a boundary. Just give him a cuddle and he'll relax again, maybe a kiss on the temple if he still seems a little shaken up.



  
  
  
**Dutch**

  * Probably the worst person to get high with. Ever. 
  * Suuuuuper skittish, especially if you smoke with him from chapter 3 onwards. 
  * Will ask you 100 questions at once about 100 topics at once. He needs to cover EVERYTHING, especially current life events and what the future holds.
  * If you notice him snacking then don't mention it, not unless you want Dutch to start sobbing whilst stuffing his face, telling you that "I can eat what I want! I'm a healthy weight, a little treat isn't going to hurt me, is it?" 
  * But after an hour or two he'll mellow out, finally relaxing and realising how heavy his eyes feel. 
  * I hope you weren't planning on sleeping in your own bed tonight because Dutch is going to fall asleep on you before you can even consider getting up and going to bed. 




	69. gn!Reader x Micah - HC's on Micah falling for you

  * As we all know, Micah has his walls up HIGH; he hates people getting too close to him, he's convinced they're just trying to find out things to use against him, such as weaknesses or memories from his past that he's still touchy about, so he doesn't let a single person go near him.
  * But that doesn't mean Micah won't have small crushes on people. He mainly just wants to get his dick wet, but he knows the difference between lust and romantic attraction. 
  * Micah's going to hate you at first because you're that single person that has somehow managed to really attract him. He'll tell himself over and over that he doesn't actually like you, that you're just trying to find his weaknesses, that he doesn't need a partner, etc. 
  * He will bully you 100%. He's trying to push you away because he just can't handle having a crush, but if you brush off his petty comments and continue knocking down his walls then eventually, he'll give up. 
  * Oh, but don't call it giving up. He's just 'allowing you to come inside.' Of course.
  * Micah doesn't like being around groups, he prefers his own company, or yours and only yours. He'll sometimes sit with you on the edge of camp, not really talking, just enjoying your company whilst you read a book as he sharpens his knife. 
  * He honestly has NO idea how to approach the idea of courting you, he can't just... confess his feeling? Oh, no way, that's not very Micah Bell of him. 
  * Micah's flirting methods are either really horny, or really cheesy, so he'll use the cheesy approach on you. 
  * He'll find you alone one night and as always, will sit by you and make small talk. 
  * You'll be blabbering on about whatever and Micah will have his eyes on you, though not always directly, he's waiting for you to show a sign that your cold, like a shiver or goosebumps appearing on your skin. 
  * Finally, you let out a little shiver.
  * "You cold? You could erm, come sit a little closer to me, if you'd like," Micah offers. 
  * If you for whatever reason turn him down then he'll be quick to excuse himself and probably never speak to you ever again. 
  * But if you accept his offer, he'll wrap his arm gently around your shoulder as you lean against him, enjoying the body heat he radiates. 
  * Within time, Micah will slowly become more relaxed; his fingertips will begin brushing over your skin, his cheek will rest against your head, he'll mould his body around yours.
  * And if you lean against his chest, you'll be able to hear how fast his heart is racing. He may not show it often but he gets really nervous when it comes to anything romantic, especially with someone he actually likes. 
  * After that, Micah will find it a lot easier to approach you, mostly so he can flirt with you. He's always offering you his coat, or to cuddle up with him again, but he'll eventually ask if you want to come into town with him and well, that's Micahs way of saying "if you say yes then it means we're dating, alright?" 
  * Micah just can't confess his feelings straight up, but within time, he makes them so obvious. So, only return them if you definitely want him, because once Micah is stuck to you, it's almost impossible to remove him!




	70. gn!Reader x VDL Gang - The Gang helps you with ur period!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a few of the gang members helping u deal with ur period >.>

**Mary-Beth** and **Tilly** are the first to catch on to how you're feeling; it's not hard to notice things like your grumbling, your body language showing how exhausted you are, the way you crouch over from the pains in your stomach.  
So, Tilly begins making you some medicine whilst Mary-Beth approaches you and quietly tells you that she understands what you're going through. They take you to a quiet corner of camp, or your tent if you'd prefer, and help calm you after you've taken the medicine. 

**Hosea** will happily read to you, or begin telling you about some of his many stories. It's hard to focus on the pain when Hosea is flailing his arms about and playing out all the roles perfectly, just like the actor he is.  
 **Dutch** overhears Hoseas stories and just has to join in; the pair decide that they'll play each other, and oh boy, does Hosea roast the hell out of Dutch for how silly he was in his younger days. 

**Jack** understands that you're sick and tells you to get better soon, but in the mean time, he asks if you want to play a game. You decide that you might as well make use of the shore at Clemens Point, so you build a sandcastle with him!!  
You both get really into it and build a fantastic castle, but Cain eventually wanders over and... tramples it... woof woof.

**Lenny** isn't sure how he can help; he quickly tells you he'll be right back, and returns with a blanket. He wraps said blanket around you and settles down beside you with some paper and pencils in hand.  
You and Lenny play a game where you have to draw a camp member as pooly as possible, and the other has to guess who it is. Lenny eventually draws some kind of animal and you begin listing off all the horses, but he quickly gets embarassed and mutters "it's... Cain..." 

**Bill** also isn't sure how to help, but he admits that whenever he's down, he curls up in bed and has a nap. You join him for one, letting him be the big spoon; his hand gently rests on your stomach and if you ask, he's happy to softly knead it, the warmth of his hand soothing the pain.  
But when you wake, Bill isn't by your side. You get up, only to find Bill rummaging through the supplies wagon, trying to find some sort of medicine that will help you (he honestly has no clue what he's looking for, but at least hes trying!) 

**Sean** is quick to lead you deep into the forest, dragging you along, and suddenly stopping in his tracks. He tells you that this is what he does whenever he needs to let off steam, and suddently begins to scream. You try to shush him but he carries on, eventually telling you that he wont stop until you join in. So, you do, your screams getting louder over time.  
The pair of you are stood deep in the forest... screaming... but it really helps! Until Javier, who is on guard duty, comes over to question what the hell is going on?!

**Javier** tells you to go and get cosy by the campfire; he approaches the girls and asks what medicine he should give you, and he soon returns with said medicine. After taking it, he asks if you want a cuddle, and he'll tenderly hold you in his arms whilst telling you whatever story you want.  
If you want to know about his life in Mexico, he'll happily tell you. If you want to know how he found the gang, he'll also happily tell you. But don't start questioning his theories on the chupacabra, not unless you want him to babble alllll niighhtttt. 


	71. gn!Reader x Javier - Caring for Guarma Javier

  * Javier can be really stubborn. He's brushed off his injuries in the past, like minor cuts and bruises, but will happily fuss you whenever you get a similar injury.
  * But this? Being shot? He finally **needs** you to fuss him. 
  * Distract him however you can, ask him to tell you stories from when he was back in Mexico, ask him some weird encounters he's had with gang members, maybe weird encounters he's seen on the road? anything!
  * Javier quickly picks up on what you're doing and he respects you for it. Distracting someone from their pain is what you should do when someone's injured, so he joins in and begins telling you everything you want to know. 
  * But he'll continue to let out the occasional hiss or whimper, often chewing at his bottom lip or picking at his clothes to try and let out some of the frustration. 
  * If you carry a flask (and it somehow survived) then he'll be begging for some of the liquor, so desperate to numb the pain. 
  * He'll often thank you for caring for him, telling you how much he appreciates you, that he probably doesn't deserve your kindness, that he'll repay you however he can, etc. 
  * "Never thought I'd end up on such a beautiful island with you in these... weird circumstances. Really makes you think, huh?" Javier tells you as he lies against you, using your thighs as a pillow whilst you stroke through his hair, trying to soothe him.
  * Once he's patched up, he'll begin to get stubborn again, reassuring you that he doesn't need you to babysit him anymore. 
  * But that quickly goes out the window when he attempts to stand, only to stumble over and hit his wound on the way down. 
  * Please just roll him into a blanket burrito so he can't move, and then baby him for the next few weeks until he gets better... he'll protest at first but after a while he'll begin to make jokes on how nice it is to have someone care for you.




	72. gn!Reader x Micah - Micah tends to your wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon said 'I just want- Micah to have to treat his s/o’s wounds. They get shot or something and there isnt anybody around but him to help ykno?'   
> :o

  * "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Micah begins grumbling to himself as he rushes you to safety, quickly finishing off the few O'Driscolls left, and turning his full attention to you.   

  * "Now, don't panic," he tells you, but from the sound of his voice, he's the one that is panicking. 
  * You can overhear him saying "stop panicking, they're gonna be fine," under his breath, and if he realizes you can hear him, he'll just brush you off and tell you to shush. He means well, he's just worried he's going to lose you.   

  * Like, he's really worried he's going to lose you... You're the only person who tolerates him and although he knows he can survive without you, he'd just be surviving, not _living_.
  * Micah's been shot before, he knows what he's doing. He's heavy-handed and will bark at you often to just stay still so he can patch you up, and although it may be annoying, at least you have someone that knows what they're doing.   

  * He will eventually apologize for being so snappy - "I was just stressed, was worried I was gonna lose you. Sure, maybe I could have been a little nicer, but you wouldn't still be here if it weren't for me."   

  * He may take a bit of pride in the fact that he's saved your life. You'll overhear him being smug about it to other camp members, and he might make a joke or two directly to you, but only if you're comfortable laughing about it. Everybody has their own coping mechanisms!
  * Micah is surprisingly happy to wait on you whilst you're healing. He won't always ask directly if you need something, but there's always a glass of water and some whiskey by your bed.   

  * He attempts to do a few of your chores for you and oh god, it's such a mess. He tries to sew the bullet hole in your clothing back together and erm... it's best if you re-do it, or keep it because the gesture is sweet.   

  * He's always affectionate when you two are in private, but you notice how he's more willing to smother you in public, especially around camp. It won't be much, a kiss on the cheek here and there whilst he goes "look at you, still standin'!"   

  * Maybe he's more affectionate in public now because he realizes how much you truly mean to him? And the person he'd be if you were gone? Don't comment on it else he'll shy-up :( 




	73. gn!Reader x VDL Gang - Reactions to bringing a stray puppy to camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of da boys (and my baby flaco's) reactions to you bringing a pup back to camp :0

**Arthur**

  * "Awhh! Look at this lil' fella!" 
  * Arthur instantly pets the pup, practically taking them from your arms so he can coddle and fuss them. 
  * But after a bit of fussing, he begins to check the pup out. He wants to make sure they have all their teeth and toes, checks them for fleas, etc. Arthur just wants to make sure the pup is okay. He'll ask you where you found them whilst doing this, he's really concerned for their safety. 
  * If the puppy wants to lick Arthurs face then damn, the puppy IS going to lick Arthurs face, and Arthur WILL encourage it.
  * He asks you what you've named them and if you haven't picked out a name, he'll begin to suggest some. 
  * Arthur has told you many times about his dog Copper, but he begins telling you about Copper all over again. He even swears to you that he'll have a bath with this pup (because he misses that.) 



**Sean**

  * "Who's this stranger, eh?!" 
  * Oh, this is your stray puppy? Well, it was. This puppy is Sean's now. Just accept that you will probably never get them back. 
  * Sean will begin thinking of a hundred different names for the pup, along with nicknames. But, if you butt in and say you've already named them, then Sean will nod his head whilst repeating the name you've picked out for them, then begin calling the pup said name over and over.
  * He will definitely go around the camp and introduce the pup to each of the gang members, or "your new family!" as Sean keeps telling the pup. 
  * Will taunt Micah by running after him with the little pup in his hands.
  * Sean will now spend most of his time playing with the pup, and Jack, (and Cain when Cain is eventually found by the gang!) 



**Javier**

  * "Where did you find that...?"
  * He's very happy to see the little bundle of joy, he just worries for their safety and what might have happened to them in the past. 
  * Like Arthur, he checks over the pup to make sure they're okay, and once he decides they're fine, then he'll give them a quick fuss before getting a bath ready for them. 
  * Javier isn't going to start properly coddling the puppy until they're clean, but once they are, then its play time!!!
  * He doesn't fuss the pup too much; he's very adamant that you'll need to begin training them ASAP, and he's more than happy to help. 
  * He's firm but fair with the pup; they get meals at specific times, playtime is after training time, and NO chewing his guitar!!!!!!



**Flaco**

  * "And who is this little bundle of joy?" 
  * Flaco is both a cat and a dog person. He'll be quick to take the pup from you and begin coddling them, whilst asking if you've picked out a name for them.
  * Flaco's very firm on discipline and training, but he also goes all out when it's play time. Don't be surprised if Flaco goes off on a mission, only to appear a few days letter with one simple gift for you, and ten new toys for the puppy.
  * He's so adamant of carrying the puppy everywhere, he just really likes the feeling of that tiny pup in his arms, or in the palm of his hand as the puppy is literally small enough to fit in his palm. 
  * Flaco falls asleep with the puppy on his chest ALL the time, like a stereotypical dad. Just picture big Flaco with this tiny puppy curled up on his chest, snuggling up to his fur coat :)   
  




**Kieran**

  * "W-who's that you've got there?"
  * Kieran is a little hesitant to pet them at first, just because he's unsure if they have fleas or if they'll nip him. But once he knows the pup is okay, then the petting begins. 
  * He's one to check over them and ensure they're well whilst babbling on about how he can put some medicine together to help heal any injuries they may have. 
  * Hopefully, the puppy is calm like him, and if they're not then Kieran will often ask you to take over as he can't handle a crazy furry baby. 
  * He very much enjoys having the pup fall asleep on him, and will tuck the puppy in blanket burritos all the time. 
  * Yes, Kieran is going to introduce them to Branwen, who is a little nervous but if his rider likes them, then Branwen likes them!  




**John**

  * "Is that a dog? Where'd you find it?"
  * We've seen how he reacted to Rufus, he just kinda shrugged and went "okay!"
  * He doesn't mind giving them a scratch behind the ear but that's about as exciting as it gets with John.
  * Until he's drunk... 
  * Has the puppy started to bark? or are they trying to howl? Drunk John is by their side barking with them. And oh boy, does it get noisy...
  * He fusses the pup so much when he's drunk; he loves drunk puppy playtime!! If drunk John is smothering you and it's getting a bit too much, then hand over the puppy and watch how quickly John moves his focus away from you. 



**Micah**

  * No
  * no
  * NO
  * ...no... 
  * "You are NOT keeping THAT!"
  * Sorry, but Micah just isn't a dog person... 
  * He'll always deny that he likes the pup, won't touch them around you, will shoo them away if they get too close to him, but in private, Micah will give them a little fuss and won't mind if they fall asleep on his lap. 
  * He's one of those 'we aren't keeping the dog - grows to end up loving the dog' kinda people, but his love for the pup will always remain private.
  * If you catch him fast asleep one night with the puppy in his arms then shhh, don't mention it to him, just enjoy the moment.




	74. gn!Reader x Flaco and Javier - Comforting reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons for these two lovely comforting the reader<3

**Javier**

  * First things first, Javier's going to make sure you're fully comfortable. He'll sit in your tent with you, or lead you to the outskirts of camp, giving you the privacy to open up to him. 
  * At first, Javier will sit beside you with his hand on your back, but the more you open up, the more he can't help but take you in his arms. 
  * "I feel for you, I really do. Life is tough, isn't it?" 
  * Javier will sit and listen to you for as long as you need, and if you don't want to talk about it, then he'll distract you however you want. 
  * Want him to play for you? Maybe sing? Or just sit and talk about whatever comes to mind? He's happy to do all of that.
  * He asks a few questions here and there, nothing intrusive, just little comments to ensure you that he's listening. 
  * Javier tends to relate your trauma to his own; it allows him to get it off his chest, but he'll help you by explaining how he worked past/learnt to cope with that specific event. 
  * And once you're done rambling and crying, he'll offer to nap with you. "C'mon, lets get some sleep. You must be exhausted after all of that." 



  
  
**Flaco**

  * Do you know what it's like to be wrapped up snugly in someones arms, and you just _know_ that they're never going to let you go? 
  * That's Flacos main way of comforting you, cuddling you whilst cooing you softly. 
  * And if you want to start sobbing, Flaco will support you. "Go on, let it all out. Better than keeping it all bottled up, eh?" 
  * He has mastered the art of making you laugh, whether that's telling you funny encounters from his past, telling you awful dad-like jokes, or blowing raspberries on your cheeks until you start laughing. 
  * And _oh_ , his face will go _so soft_ when you smile. His eyes squint happily, and he can't help but grin. "There we go! Can't feel down if you're too busy laughing!"
  * Flaco encourages you to eat something to help gain some energy back, followed by a nap. 
  * But you probably won't end up napping, or at least not straight away. Flaco's chatty when it comes to pillow talk; he'll probably still be chatting away as you fall asleep against his chest. 
  * He doesn't find it rude, if anything, Flaco is glad that his muttering has drifted you to sleep. 




	75. gn!Reader x VDL Gang - Pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons on what each member likes to call their s/o

**Arthur** will call you darling, love, and sweetheart. He loves being called darling the most, and will adore hubby if you two get married.

**John** will call you sweetheart, my darling, my love, and sometimes babe. He loves being called sweetheart, darling, and love. 

**Dutch** will call you my dear, my love, and sweetheart. He loves being called my love, honey and hot stuff. 

**Hosea** will call you dear, darling, and love. He loves the same names in return. 

**Javier** will call you sweetheart, darling, my love, and babe. He loves the same in return, but has a soft spot for hot stuff. 

**Bill** will call you sweetheart, darling, love, and babe. He loves the same in return, but has a soft spot for baby, honey, and hot stuff. Also, hubby if you two get married, and loves it when you add 'my' in front of it.

**Lenny** will call you sweetheart, darling, and babe. He loves the same in return, as well as honey. 

**Sean** will call you pretty much anything: sweetheart, darling, sugartits, sweetie, honey, babe, baby, etc. He loves the same in return, but adores being called babe and hot stuff. 

**Charles** will call you my darling, my love, and honey. He loves the same in return. He's also most likely to give both of you specific nicknames.

**Kieran** will call you sweetheart, darling, honey, and love. He loves the same in return, especially when you add 'my' in front of it. 

**Trelawny** will call you my love, my dear, and sometimes sweetheart/sweetie/sweetums (he has a thing for playing with the word 'sweet.') He loves darling, honey, and love in return, and will love being called hubby if you two get married. 

**Micah** will call you pretty much anything, especially raunchy names: sweetheart, darling, sugarpie, sugartits, dollface, doll. He loves sweetheart, darling, and honey, but has a soft spot for hot stuff, and hubby if you two get married.

**Susan** will call you darling, sugar, honey, sweetie, and sweetheart. She loves the same in return.

**Mary-Beth** will call you sweetheart, darling, and my love. She loves the same in return.

**Tilly** will call you darling, sweetie, honey, and love. She loves the same in return.

**Karen** will call you sweetheart, sweetie, sugarpie, honey, babe, and baby. She loves the same in return. 

**Molly** will call you sweetheart, love, doll, babe, and baby. She loves the same in return.

  
**Sadie** will call you darling, my love, and sweetheart. She loves the same in return.


	76. gn!Reader x Dutch - Sleepy Dutch headcanons

  * "Stop fidgeting will you, dear? Just... shh..."
  * He will bribe you into settling down with kisses and cuddles.
  * Dutch needs his sleep and he'll ensure you know that, though quiet grumbling, zoning out mid-sentence as he finally falls asleep. 
  * But before he falls asleep, he just wants to spoon you. You'll be the little spoon, and Dutch will leave a handful of kisses on your temple, the back of your head, and the back of your neck. 
  * He'll definitely fall asleep with his head snuggled up into the curve of your neck, his 'stache brushing against your skin. It's a bit tickly, and if you start giggling, he'll begin hushing you again. 
  * Dutch sometimes wants you to cuddle up against his chest, but be careful, he dribbles... 
  * And when he's not dribbling, he's sleep talking, mumbling complete nonsense as he softly tosses and turns. 
  * Either way, no matter what position you're cuddling in, his cuddles are going to be tight. He really clings on to you for a mixture of reasons; he needs you, he needs your affection, he just needs somebody to hold, etc. 
  * Just... please... stay quiet. The boss needs his sleep, and he's willing to trade affection for silence.




	77. More Modern AU VDL Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> done these before where the VDL Gang somehow gets teleported to modern life and a gender-neutral reader has to help them adjust :0)

**Dutch** overhear someone say the word ' _swag_ ' and after asking what it means, he decided it fits him perfectly. "Look at my swag, Hosea." "Colm and Cornwall will never have as much swag as me." "Am I looking swag today, Arthur?"   
  
**Trelawny** brought one of those kiddy magician sets and has been trying to teach Jack a few tricks. **Lenny** thought it was interesting and joined in, and Jack got bored and wandered off, but Trelawny has taught a few basic tricks to Lenny and the pair will jump at any opportunity to show you their magic.   
  
**Kieran** recently discovered gardening and spends most of his time doing it, usually fixing parts of your garden that the gang have trashed. He finds it really calming, and **Susan** likes to join in to arrange your flower beds.  
  
 **Karen** recently discovered Tinder and although her and **Molly** don't get along, they will sit together peacefully and rate all the men they come across. Dutch and Sean don't know about their secret Tinder meetings.  
  
 **Hosea** has been the only sensible one and brought a tent to pitch it in your garden, so he's not crowding up your house and sleeping in random areas. He has encouraged others to do the same and finally, you have your house back... but twenty cowboys in your yard...   
  
**Sean** has learnt ' _poggers_ ' but likes to use it in negative situations rather than positive ones. "Oh, that's poggers that you burnt our dinner." "Kieran, c'mere, I'll give you a real poggers-lookin' black eye to match that other one!" "Swanson just fell down the stairs again, ain't that poggers, eh?"   
  
**Bill** and **Micah** were recently kicked out of McDonalds for threatening to punch a child that wouldn't stop staring at them. Micah then threw his drink over their parents and has been arrested for assault, whilst Bill ran off and is currently sat in the corner of your room for time out.   
  
**Uncle** discovered online shopping and has gone on a shopping spree, purchasing a variety of alcohol, a bouncy castle, swimming pool, and various impulse-purchases. Most you were able to refund, but they wouldn't take the swimming pool back. At least the gang enjoys their cramped pool parties in the 10ft wide pool.   
  
**John** , obviously, did not partake in any pool parties, but **Arthur** pushed him in and John almost cried. He has currently been sat in your garage sulking for the last few days, and won't let anybody else in, not even Jack or Abigail.   
  
**Tilly** and **Mary-Beth** have spent some time researching history over the last hundred years, and are really keen on styles from around the 50's. Susan helped make them some outfits, and now they're researching lingo from that time period. You overheard them calling Arthur a "dreamboat" and that Micah deserves a "knuckle sandwich."   
  
**Javier** took himself to the Mall and went on a shopping spree, buying a range of outfits and a large tent so he can store all his clothes. He is currently on a lilo in the pool drinking Mojitos.  
  
 **Charles** still feels sorry for you having to deal with everybody, so he's began learning how to cook. Most of his time is spent in the kitchen trying out new things, sometimes with the company of **Pearson** , who is also slowly progressing at his cooking skills. You have had spaghetti for the last three days because that's all they've been able to master, but Jack loves it so...   
  
~~Jack has learnt fortnight dances and won't stop doing them. Sean encourages it.~~


	78. m!Reader x Sean x Javier threeway headcanons

  * Javier has no idea why he's doing this... sex with you? fantastic. But letting Sean join in? what is he thinking...? 
  * Sean on the other hand LOVES this. He can't keep a straight face, he's all smiles and laughter, nudging and winking at Javier as you begin to undress.
  * "Look at him, strippin' off for us. Who would have thought? Eh? Me and you, Javi', sharing this piece of ass!" 
  * Remember that mission where Arthur saves Sean, and Javier has to give Sean a lift on the way back? And he looks SO defeated as Sean hops on Boaz and begins nattering away? Javier has that same look right now... 
  * "Sean, please... Let's just focus on him, alright? There's no need for pointless talking... please..." 
  * It's going to be hard to find the perfect balance, but when you do, it's magical.
  * The best way to shut Sean up (and find true peace) is by going down on him. Give him a blowjob whilst Javier hits it from behind.
  * Sean will melt like putty in your hands, and Javier knows _exactly_ what to do. It's the perfect combo!
  * Javier feeds you a lot of praise, whereas Sean eggs you on. Javier is the type to say "good boy" and "that's it, just like that." Whilst Sean is going "go on lad, just a little more!!" and "aah, keep doin' that for me, sweet cheeks." 
  * But once Javier has came, Sean will want to finish inside you too. 'Sloppy seconds' as he calls it, unless if he fully falls apart and cums in your mouth.




	79. gn!Reader x Flaco - Smoking together headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heehoo drug warning

  * I’ve said it before, but Flaco is a big cuddler, and an even bigger one when he’s high.
  * He’s not a man who has much self-confidence any more, but he still has a lot of general confidence. And he’ll catch himself outrightly asking you “Hey, you wanna cuddle?” then instantly regret it, because ‘ _why would you want to cuddle with an old man like me?_ ’
  * Speaking of his age, he’s definitely going to turn to you out of the blue and ask “Am... am I old?”
  * Cue speech where Flaco opens up to you about how he considers himself to be a lot older than he actually is, and how everybody forgetting about him has affected his confidence more than he’s willing to admit.
  * But once you’ve got past his sudden outburst where he fully opens up to you, he’s back to his normal, funny self.
  * “Ah, I’m sorry about that! I don’t know what came over me... It’s wrong of me to drop all that on you, amigo. I didn’t mean to bore you with my nonsense, now you can bore me with yours instead!!”
  * Time for cosy cuddles, and if you’re already dating, he can’t help but cover you in lots of little kisses.
  * His favourite places to kiss are your cheeks and temples, he’ll just roam around that area, covering you in little kisses until you start to laugh.
  * “What’s so funny?? Are you laughing at my affection??”
  * Don’t worry, he’s only joking, and continues to do it.
  * He doesn’t get the munchies too bad, but he somehow has the motivation whenever he’s high to cook a perfect meal.
  * Like, one that he’s usually too lazy to cook but really enjoys it. He just gets that sudden burst, and before you know it, he’s serving you his favourite food.
  * Modern Flaco will get the urge to show you his favourite movie, and you only know it’s his favourite because he mumbles all the lines under his breath. He thinks he’s being quiet, but he’s clearly not.
  * (NSFW) Flaco does get horny when he’s high, but he’s not one to push it. He’ll relax with you: talk, eat, sleep, whatever. But the second you come onto him, or when his patience finally runs out, he’s all over you.
  * He’s happy to admit that he’s been hard almost the whole time, he just wanted to enjoy some other things with you before doing this.
  * 1% of the time he wants to just raw the hell out of you, and the other 99% he wants to have passionate sex.
  * He loves to tease, he’ll go as slow as he allows himself to, and the sound of you protesting and whining is music to his ears.
  * “Keep complaining, and I’ll go even slower!”
  * He’s covering you in kisses whilst this is happening. It’s his mission to kiss every inch of you, and he’s not gonna speed up his thrusts until he’s completed it.
  * Flaco’s always a sucker for a dimly lit, romantic setting, and he goes out of his way to set that mood when he’s high. Like I said earlier, he gets sudden bursts of motivation.
  * And once the deed is done, it’s back to snug cuddles until you both fall asleep together :)




	80. gn!Reader x Bill - Jealous headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the camp members decide to flirt with you, and Bill, your s/o, doesn't take it very well...

  * Regardless of how long you and Bill have been together, he's still self-conscious. He'll never understand what you see in him, nor what he did to deserve you, and his insecurities radiate off him every single day.
  * Everybody knows how Bill views himself, as well as the relationship, and some camp members love to sickly play on that.
  * He knows you'd do nothing to hurt him, he knows you'd never cheat, and that you'd reject anybody that comes onto you. But it's still hard to watch... 
  * Bill's incredibly quick to notice the way a few camp members are talking to you, mostly because he tends to watch you around camp. Nothing creepy, but you as a whole really soothes him, and you're fully aware that Bill watches you, and sometimes you make a show of it!
  * At first, he assumes you're just talking to them, but he picks up on their forward body language, and the way you're constantly taking a few steps back or shooing them away.
  * Somebody eventually flirts with you a little too close to Bill, and his short fuse finally bursts. 
  * "Why the hell do you keep flirtin' with 'em, huh? They're taken, you know that, you all know that! So, quit it!"
  * He's pushed his way between you and them, standing nose to nose with the camp member, but his body is slightly turned with his arm out, acting as a barrier to physically keep them away from you.
  * "Try it again, and I'll... you'll see, alright?!" 
  * Part of Bill wants them to try it again just so he can hit them; it helps him let off some steam, they deserve it, and the camp will know that Bill means business.
  * Bill returns to baby mode once you two are alone. Don't be surprised if his eyes look a little watery, he's trying to hold it together, but his self-doubting is really taking a toll on him in a situation like this. 
  * Cuddle him, hush him, smother him in kisses. He loves being held, so hold him in your arms whilst you remind him how much he means to you. He loves having his hair stroked as well; do all his favourite things to help put him at ease.
  * And point them out as you're doing them! If you start telling him that you know exactly what he likes, he'll click and realise that wow, you really do like him, else you wouldn't know all these little details about him. 
  * "I'm gonna make sure I'm close to you at all times from now on. I don't want anybody tryin' it on with you again." 
  * Tell him how you'd adore to have him around you constantly, and watch as his heart melts right before your eyes. 




	81. gn!(dom)Reader x Javier, Sean, Lenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons on how these boys would react to a s/o who prefers taking the lead :0)

**Javier**

  * Javier is relaxed when it comes to whoever is taking the lead. He's a switch, but doesn't have a preference when it comes to domming or subbing.
  * So, if you tell him you prefer to take the lead, he'll give you a little shrug whilst saying "That works with me!"
  * For him, you're taking the weight off his shoulders. He'll come back after a stressful mission and knows that he can enter your tent and be taken care of. 
  * He's not bratty at all, but he'll sometimes pretend to just for a laugh. He's obedient as long as you give him the right amount of praise, and scratch all his itches.
  * He knows you're going to treat him right, and that's all he needs.



**Sean**

  * A brat.
  * He's naturally a sub who tells himself and others that he's a dom, but the second you start taking the lead, he'll submit without realizing. 
  * You probably won't need to inform him that you'd rather take the lead, he just automatically follows you without question. 
  * You'll enter your tent one evening to find Sean already there, waiting for you. "Ah, you finally showed up! So, what have you got planned for me today?"
  * He follows orders, but he doesn't shut up. Every order you give is followed by a string of questions and comments from him, and his favourite question is "why?" just because it winds you up. 
  * But overall, Sean is very happy with you being in charge. He's happy to admit that you wear the pants in the relationship too!



**Lenny**

  * Lenny hasn't really bothered with the whole sub/dom thing before. Sex is just sex, as in, he prefers to follow the natural flow.
  * But if you approach him and explain that you like to take the lead, he's all for it. "Sure, lets see what you've got!"
  * He loves learning about new things, so don't be surprised if he asks questions for the first few sessions. But once you've answered all his questions, he'll fall into a natural submissive state with you, and he enjoys it.
  * Lenny views you taking the lead as caring for him, and showing how you want to love him, and how much you love him. 
  * He doesn't really view it as a kink, but more of you wanting to satisfy all his needs, whilst he satisfies yours by submitting to you. 




	82. f!Reader x Flaco - Too small for his cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons on a reader who's a too small to fit his cock, and how he helps work you open!

  * Flaco's an angel, as we all know. He's a very laid back guy, very understanding, will listen and follow your lead.
  * After all, he does want you to be comfortable.
  * His fingers are perfect for the job.
  * Some sessions he spoons you whilst slowly fingering you, kissing along your neck and whispering the sweetest praise in your ear.
  * Other sessions he'll go down on you, using his tongue to help lube you up and work you open, all still whilst attempting to praise you, even though his mouth is occupied.
  * "Just a little more for me, you think you can handle that?"
  * He waits for you to tell him when you're ready, and if he still doesn't fit, then it's back to smothering you in kisses and telling you "it's okay, we'll get there, don't you worry." 
  * Flaco is a big boy after all...
  * But when you do finally fit, he's probably more excited than you. I can't explain it, but his facial expression is !!!!!! 
  * "I told you we'd get there eventually! Now I'm going to show you how proud I am of you..." 
  * He still follows your lead, fucking you however you want, constantly looking out for signs of discomfort.
  * He'll ask if you're okay every five minutes; he's really worried, he doesn't want to hurt you! 
  * And once the deed is done, it's time for cuddles and a well-needed nap, where he'll continue to praise you and still check on you, worried you may have some after-pain.




	83. gn!Reader x Jack - Injury hc's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons on how Jack reacts to being shot, or you being shot!

**Jack gets shot**

  * Jack's a tough cookie. Yes, he was very panicky in his teen years, but he was a teenager... But adult Jack has learnt to be tough over the years he spent training to kill Ross.
  * He's pretty easy to care for. If anything, he doesn't want you to take care of him, just because he doesn't want to be a 'burden.'
  * Tell him to stop protesting, and he'll be like "alright, fine, if this is what you want..." which is his version of saying "thank you for the reassurance that I'm too shy to ask for."
  * He's sensible; he doesn't pick at his wound, follows your orders, gets enough rest, etc.
  * He'll definitely ask you to stay by his side, even though he knows you will. He wants you to snuggle up to him, so he can gently stroke your hair and relax; you really soothe him.
  * And then he'll begin thanking you. He's already thanked you a hundred times for helping him out, but he needs to tell you how much he appreciates you, followed by a joke that he would have definitely messed up his stitches if he had to care for himself.
  * "It's just... It's nice to know I have somebody to look after me..." 



**Reader gets shot**

  * Jack seems stone-faced and somewhat calm, but on the inside, he's screaming. 
  * There's a weight on his shoulders; that if he doesn't patch you up and keep you alive, then it's somehow his fault. 
  * The fact that he'll be back to being totally alone is permanently on his mind, but it doesn't stop him from doing his job of helping you heal. 
  * The only time he leaves your side is for the basics such as cooking dinner, fetching you some medicine, going for a quick hunt, etc. He's convinced that the second he leaves you alone, you'll somehow end up dying, even if the wound is almost fully healed, and you're functioning back as normal.
  * Once you are back to full health, Jack will disappear for a few days to 'track down a bounty', when in reality he's going after the fucker that injured you. 
  * You know exactly what he's up to, and he knows you know, but he's still attempting to keep it private, only because he doesn't want you to worry about him. 
  * But once his revenge is complete, he's back to never leaving your side. He's loyal and needy anyway, but his needs become tenfold since he almost lost you...




	84. gn!Reader with Tourettes x Kieran, Micah, Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons on how those boys handle your Tourettes ^_^

**Kieran**

  * The most patient man you'll ever meet. 
  * Kieran may not have Tourette's, but he does stumble on his words sometimes, usually from nerves. So, he's understanding when you explain your condition, somewhat aware on what it's like. 
  * Your barking sometimes startles Kieran, but he'll instantly tell you "it's alright! You didn't scare me or nothin', I get that you can't help it!" 
  * Honestly, Kieran is so sweet and understanding. And if you ever feel down about your condition, he'll be quick to cuddle you and remind you over and over that "hey, you can't help it! I think it's real interesting, you know? As in, the way we're all built the same yet so different at the same time." 
  * Queue speech about life because Kieran will get really carried away when it comes to comforting you. 
  * Kieran will often ask if you're alright, concerned at some of your tics, just because they look like they can really hurt! But if you feel like his almost constant questioning is irritating, just ask him to stop, and he'll quickly apologize and not bring it up again!



**Micah**

  * Let's be honest, if Micah isn't your s/o, or you aren't really close to him, then he'll pick on you for this, just because he's that asshole, you know? 
  * But Micah is your s/o and oh boy, does he get defensive over you and your condition. 
  * Has a stranger just made a comment about you at the bar? That stranger is now being thrown out the window. "You better shut your mouth, alright, cowpoke?" Micah shouts at them as they hit the floor. 
  * He's quick to take you somewhere else, apologizing for acting out. "I just can't stand seeing people talk about you like that, alright? You're a good person, you don't deserve those comments." 
  * He may not be great with his words, nor the best at showing affection, but in heated situations like this, he can't help but begin babbling away about how rude that stranger is, how they deserve it, how he loves all your quirks and interesting qualities, how he wouldn't want anybody else, etc. And he'll still be babbling away later when he snuggles down into bed with you. Just let him rant.
  * He specifically likes it when you randomly shout "fuck me!" He's very witty with his replies, "well, if you insist!" "but we just did!" "again? already? alright!" 



**Bill**

  * The first time you explained Tourette's to Bill, he didn't quite get it, but quickly picked up on it and began piecing everything together. 
  * "So... your body just does that?" he asks. He then feels like he shouldn't talk about it, that it's rude to poke his nose into your business; but if you're okay with answering his questions, just let him know, and he'll begin muttering away. 
  * He will definitely try and give you a heart-warming speech about how he loves you for you, and that includes every single part of you. "You should like yourself... but if you don't then, I uh... I'll help you with it, alright?" 
  * Like Micah, he's extremely defensive over you, though he's surprisingly less likely to punch a stranger. He'd rather just tell them to shut up, and if they don't, he'll ask if you want to go somewhere else.
  * Bill is clearly the best cuddler in camp, and he's very calm and patient whenever you get your ticks whilst cuddling him. If you accidentally nudge/jab at him, he'll reassure you that he's fine, that you "can't hurt a big fella like me!" and will then begin kissing you and doing what he can to help calm you.




	85. gn!Reader x Micah - A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr mutual asked for 'some headcanons about Micah finding a real pretty place somewhere, like a field of flowers or a waterfall or something, and taking the reader there but being super defensive about it?? But deep down his rat brain said “pretty place for pretty reader”'

  * "Where are we going, Micah? We've been riding for hours!" you sigh, trotting behind Micah as both of you cross over into West Elizabeth.
  * "We've been riding for an hour," Micah corrects you, a slight smug tone to his voice. "And it's only a little further, don't you worry." 
  * When Micah had asked you to come for a ride with him, you were expecting to go into town, or find a spot in the Heartlands to relax and watch the Bison roam. 
  * But Micah didn't go near Valentine, let alone the Heartlands, telling you he'd discovered a nice spot when him and Arthur robbed that stagecoach. 
  * You've heard of Big Valley before, but when the camp trailed past there on their way to Colter, you were asleep in one of the wagons, exhausted from packing up the camp in such a rush. 
  * And you almost feel just as exhausted now, your thighs slowly going sore from the saddle as Micah leads you over a hill, getting a little too close to Strawberry, but you know this man loves to take risks. 
  * Finally, the two of you arrive, and you instantly understand why Micah wanted to take you to such a place; it's a vast field of green and purple with a little stream running through, there are wild horses and pronghorns running free, and the sun hangs heavy overhead, keeping you warm on this spring day. 
  * Micah brings Baylock to a halt just by the stream, demounting him and offering you a hand off your own horse. 
  * "I see why you brought me here," you tell him as you settle on the grass after spreading your blanket to nestle on.
  * "I just thought that... maybe you'd like it here," Micah tells you with a shrug as he sits beside you, handing you some lunch and letting your mounts roam freely. 
  * You let out a soft laugh before replying "and you don't?"
  * Micah keeps his gaze away from you. "It's alright," he says with a shrug. 
  * You give him a smug smile, knowing he's too stubborn to admit that he finds this area pretty. He tilts his head, as if to question 'what?', and you decide to cuddle up to him instead; he'll learn from his stubbornness eventually. 
  * The afternoon is spent lounging about, relaxing in the sun, overhearing the sound of the stream trickling, and the echo of hooves thudding in the distance as your mounts befriend a herd of wild horses.
  * Micah lets you use his stomach as a pillow whilst he lies back. He has one hand resting on your stomach, his fingers intertwined with yours, whilst the other gently strokes your hair, slow and lazily, making your scalp tingle. 
  * And if you fall asleep on him, he probably won't notice, only because he's also dozed off, feeling safe and secure with you resting against him.




	86. Kieran headcanons! (some gn!reader x kieran)

  * If Kieran survived, I think John would have met him again years later on Pronghorn Ranch, and Kieran would have been the one to show John around and help him break into ranch life, as he's been living there since the gang split, and is one of the highest members.
  * When Kieran's at his strongest, meaning he's a healthy weight, bathes often, keeps his facial hair tidy, etc. he's gorgeous. The only reason R* made him all that is because they know everybody would swoon over him and it'd distract the player and NPC's, so they had to 'scruff him up.' 
  * Kieran's body temperature is all over the place; he's the type to wear shorts in the snow, but complains he's cold in the middle of summer...
  * His favourite gift is flowers! Specifically bluebells and snowdrops, and he has to keep his bouquet away from Branwen as he loves to eat them. 
  * He also loves having his hair played with; there's nothing better than lying on his s/o's chest whilst they play with his hair, holding him tenderly in their arms.
  * Kieran has the confidence of a God, but not to a cocky point. He may come across as nervous, because he is, but that doesn't stop him from pushing himself to do the things he wants to do, because "what have I got to lose?" 
  * Kieran cums a lot... It's amazing how such a small guy can produce so much semen. He's always apologetic for it and says "I must just get real excited..." 
  * He comes across as a sub but is actually a switch, and doesn't have any specific preference as to which way he swings.
  * He's happy to have sex wherever, but he prefers it on a bed, mostly because he's not used to beds, living on the road and all that. It's comfortable for him, but more importantly for you, and all he wants is the best for you. 
  * I've said this before, but he fucks like a rabbit, a constant fast and hard speed, and somehow almost never runs out of stamina. He can go on for hours and cums on demand. 




	87. gn!Reader - VDL Gang reacts to you dying your hair

**Arthur** doesn't get it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like it. It's a bit different, a bit 'out there' as he calls it, and he shrugs whilst saying "It ain't my body, so it ain't no concern of mine."  
Eventually, Arthur ends up really liking it. "You've got it blue today, I like it!" He looks forward to what colour you dye it next. 

**Dutch** also just doesn't understand it. "I guess whatever makes you happy..." You'll catch him staring at you at times, debating to himself if he likes it or not, and eventually he decides he does and begins 'persuading' you to dye it a specific colour next.

**Sean** LOVES it and eggs you on constantly to dye it orange. "C'mon, join me! We can be a right pair with hair like this!" He'll also ask you what colour you're dying it next all the time, and suggests some really interesting combos. "You should do like a uhhh... maybe a bit of green and blue? Confuse all the fuckers that are colour-blind, hehehe!" 

**Charles** also loves it and seems to understand that for some people, dying their hair is a form of self-expression. "Ah, I get it. It's just making you... you, right?"  
He also offers to help whenever you're dying it, and although his skills are lacking (and patchy) at first, he pushes himself to get better. 

**Javier** raises an eyebrow when he first sees you with colour hair and asks what it means, but he's onboard. "It doesn't matter if I 'get it' or not, it's nothing to do with me so, you do what makes you happy."  
He's also the type to suggest colours and even better, he'll help pick an outfit based around your hair colour. 

**Bill** sounds insulted at first, "why... would you do that?" but once you explain your reasoning, he seems a little onboard. "Hehe, you look like a flower!" is his way of saying 'I really like this colour, and it suits you.' 

Bill never offers to help dye your hair, as he knows he'll mess it up, but he likes to watch. It's calming and interesting... He also loves to play with it.

At first, **Micah** takes the piss. He'll mock you as much as he can, and he starts trying to give you nicknames based on your current hair colour. He tried to be degrading and called you 'blue jay' when your hair was blue, and frowned when you smiled and said "thank you, I like the nickname!"  
He's now given up with the nicknames and keeps trying to bully you into dying it red, because that's 'his' colour.


	88. VDL Gang - Modern AU - Where they work

  
**Arthur** definitely works on a ranch, idc if it's cliché, it suits him. He also has a phat crush on the wildlife park ranger, **Charles** , whose park neighbours Arthurs ranch. Charles makes excuses to pop by often and ask about apparent 'disturbances around this area of the park,' when it's just an excuse to talk to him.   
  
**John** also works on Arthurs ranch, but eventually breaks off and starts his own ranch!!  
After John leaves, Arthur puts out an ad for a ranch hand and **Kieran** ends up getting the job there!!  
  
 **Sean** works in a pub, because where else would Sean work? He's fantastic as his job though, and loves nattering away to all the regulars.  
  
 **Lenny** works in a nice and calm bookstore, and ends up taking over the business when his boss decides to retire. **  
  
Hosea** works in the same bookstore that Lenny works in, which neighbours **Tilly's** flower shop (just wait until you see her window displays!)  
  
 **Mary-Beth** also works on the same street in a little, quiet café that specializes in herbal teas.   
**Javier** works part-time at Mary-Beths café, and brings in his laptop on his days off, so he can do graphic design work in a comfortable setting.  
  
 **Dutch** is the big boss of a large bank, and he's a little sceptical of one of his employees, **Strauss**. **Susan** is Dutch's second in command, and constantly scolds him for gazing out the window at the older man that works in the bookstore.

I've said this before, but **Bill** is definitely a truck driver! He and his service dog, Brown Jack, rule the roads.   
  
**Swanson** works in a church because, you know, where else would he work? He also volunteers his time to do services at rehab centres.  
  
 **Pearson** owns a little general store, the kind you see on street corners that seem to sell everything in such a small space.   
  
**Molly** owns a beauty salon, and **Karen** works part-time there, along with working part-time at Sean's pub.   
  
**Trelawny** is a real estate agent, and a damn good one too. He can sell a house to anybody!  
  
 **Sadie** works in a gym and specializes in kickboxing lessons, she taught Jack from a young age, who eventually works alongside Charles on his park once he's old enough.   
  
**Micah** is straight-up a criminal; mainly a burglar, but also sells poorly-cut drugs and dodgy weapons on the side.  
  
 **Uncle** does Uncle, you know... he mooches...


	89. gn!Reader x VDL Gang - Reacting to Bondage

**Dutch**

  * "Why stop at rope, my dear? We can play with much more than just rope."
  * Dutch is all for it; he understands the difference between being cuffed in unfortunate situations, and being cuffed in the bedroom.
  * He's the type to spend time doing shibari on you, and he's less patient when it comes to you trying to do it on him.
  * He's happy to be tied up, but prefers tying you up, for obvious reasons...
  * Will definitely tie you up when you've been 'naughty', and loves teasing when you're all tied up. Queue evil laugh. 



**Arthur**

  * "So, that's how you wanna play with me, huh? Alright then, let's see what you've got."
  * High honor Arthur lets you tie him up with ease, he enjoys submitting and surprisingly isn't as sceptical as you might assume he'd be. 
  * Low honor Arthur will practically snatch the rope from you and begin ordering you about, telling you exactly how he wants you so he can begin tying you up. 
  * Either way, Arthur will always be concerned about rope burns and other injuries, and always keeps an ear out for your safe word.
  * Both Arthurs will also smother you after sex, usually by kissing across the areas where the rope has been. 



**John**

  * "You wanna tie me up, huh? You even know how to tie a knot?"
  * Is John being smug? giving you attitude? just tell him to hush and get into position, and he'll quickly realize how serious you are once the first knot is tied.
  * John isn't... great at tying knots, at least younger John isn't, so please don't mock him when you overhear him doing the 'bunny goes into the hole' rhyme as he's fastening each knot. 
  * He'll suddenly become flustered once he sees you bound, and begins laying down the compliments to the best of his ability. (He knew this would be hot, but now he's seen you bound, he's speechless.) 
  * John is the type to 'test your abilities' and try to untie himself whilst bound, only he ends up fastening the knots even tighter, and you eventually have to cut him free...



**Charles**

  * "It's not something I'm normally into, but I'll try anything once."
  * Charles will be like 'hold still I'm just tying you up' and accidentally create a work of art with his knots.
  * It's not really a kink for him, but an act of trust; he trusts you to take care of him whilst he's bound, and he does the same for you. And for Charles, the act of trust is hotter than any/every kink out there.
  * Will smother you in compliments, and will become flustered if you do the same to him whilst he's tied up. If you want to see Charles blush, just tie him up and pelt compliments at him!
  * He's all about aftercare; he'll check over every inch of your body to ensure you have no rope burn, but tends to brush his burns aside, if he does get any. 



**Bill**

  * "Tie me up? N-now, why would you wanna do that?"
  * He's really sceptical at first; what if the rope is too tight? or if you/him get injured? or if somebody for some reason walks in?
  * Bill tying you up is out of the question at first; he needs you to show him the ropes, literally. He wants to see how you do it before he tries it on you, and I don't just mean how to tie the knots, but how to act whilst the other is bound.
  * He's quick to get irritated whilst bound; if he wants to touch you, he'll touch you, but he suddenly can't and that will make him literally sob. 
  * Bill needs a lot of praise, kisses, words of encouragement, etc. But once he gets the hang of things, he really enjoys it.



**Javier**

  * "Do you not get tied up enough, huh? With the life we live?"
  * Oh, he's all over this idea. The thought of you on your knees, hands tied behind your back, looking up at him whilst awaiting his next order? He's all over that.
  * He doesn't mind being tied up, but he'd much rather take the lead.
  * Javier's always a tease, but he becomes tenfold the second you're bound; you're definitely going to be begging a lot tonight.
  * You'll receive a lot of compliments, 'pretty' is his favourite one, and he eventually becomes interested in shibari because the thought of you in those positions is just... *chefs kiss* 



**Micah**

  * "Now, you are a naughty thing, ain'tcha? Lettin' me have you like this."
  * He's all about tying you up, even if his knots are a little tight and far from perfect; but tying him up? Micah's going to need a lot of coaxing to get him into that idea.
  * He'd only let a long-term partner tie him up, somebody he really trusts, because he's allowing you to put him in a vulnerable position and Micah's the type that needs to be in control 24/7.
  * Don't expect anything fancy when it comes to Micah's knot tying abilities; if it holds, it's good enough for him. 
  * He's surprisingly tender during after-care, lots of cheeky sympathetic sayings like "awh, you got a bit of rope burn, darlin', you poor thing." 




	90. m!Chubby!Reader x Bill - headcanons

  * Bill is all over you.
  * Good lord, a man with a similar build to him? or a larger build? either way, Bill adores you.
  * He's so in awe that he's found you, his other half, he can't get over it and will jump at any opportunity to talk about you and how much you mean to him.
  * When you first joined the gang, Bill was such a shy and nervous mess, but it was obvious to everyone that he was head over heels for you.
  * So, Dutch did what he does best, and set you two up to go on a few missions together, to help break the ice, you know?
  * And, well, the ice definitely broke, and the gang was glad as Bill deserves someone, even better if you're similar to him.
  * Bill has a lot of self-confidence issues, he doesn't love himself, but he can love you, and loving you is going to help him love himself.
  * He's sometimes insecure about his weight, but the second you say you're insecure about yours, he's all over you.
  * "What? Why? You ain't gotta feel like that! I wouldn't want you any other way, you're so perfect... you do know that, right?"
  * He's going to do everything in his power to ensure you start to love/accept yourself, and he accidentally ends up loving himself too because you're so similar to him. 
  * Bill's a cuddler, he especially loves being held, and he's going to melt like putty in your arms at any and every opportunity. 
  * But when you're like this, having your self-doubts, he'll hold you and begin listing off all his favourite parts about you. 
  * Bill doesn't realize this, but he rambles a lot; he just talks and talks and talks, but that's because his brain is overloading with every little detail about you, and he wants you to know literally everything he loves about you. 
  * And if that means fucking some sense into you, or vice versa, then he's all for it. He'll be kissing along your body, kneading at your thighs and waist, before settling around your cock and slipping you into his mouth. 
  * The gang were glad that Bill's found somebody, but they soon regretted their celebration as you two keep everybody up almost every single night... but hey, it's for a good cause!




	91. gn!Reader x Micah, Javier, Kieran - Reader who sleeps a lot

**Micah**

  * As we know, Micah isn't a tired guy. Well, he probably is, but there's a list of reasons why he's always awake.
  * But just because he's awake doesn't mean you need to be, and he makes that clear from the start.
  * He used to linger around the campfire, but now there's a permanent chair outside your tent where Micah will relax and clean his weapons. He's practically on guard duty for you personally.
  * Micah feels at ease knowing you're nearby having a nap, and he's always kind enough to tuck you into bed or linger in bed with you, letting you cuddle up to him whilst he ponders on his thoughts.
  * If you're lucky, Micah might end up dozing off himself. Who knows, maybe your need for sleep eventually helps him get at least a few hours of sleep every night.



**Javier**

  * He feels like he should encourage you to break the need for a lot of sleep, but after explaining how physically exhausted you can feel without X amount of hours per night, he's understanding.
  * At first, he'll give you your space to sleep. He doesn't want to smother you or get on your nerves, so he leaves you to it. 
  * But the temptation is too high... his sweetheart is always looking so snug and cosy in bed, and Javier just can't resist the temptation any more. 
  * He'll sometimes nap with you, even if he doesn't actually nap. He enjoys lying there with you in his arms, fingers trailing over your back as he lets his mind wander.
  * Sometimes he scolds himself for being 'lazy,' but then reminds himself that he's just enjoying some cosy time with you, and there's nothing wrong with that!



**Kieran**

  * Kieran totally understands what it's like to feel exhausted as he feels like that all the time, but he's surprised that you don't try and push through it.
  * Your method makes more sense, to sleep when you're tired, even if you are sleeping a lot. But when you're awake, your perfectly normal, so he quickly sways to your method.
  * Kieran will begin having naps with you (when he's allowed.) 
  * He's out like a light, probably faster than you, but will wake multiple times. If he can't get back to sleep, he'll just lie there and play with your hair, or think about life. 
  * Overall, he's really understanding and if anything, you're what he needs as you help him get more than enough hours of sleep every night.




	92. gn!Reader x VDL Gang - Reacting to you being childfree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> childfree gang lets fucking goooooooooooooo

**Dutch**

  * He's a little upset; he can see himself being a perfect father, but that's mostly because those thoughts feed his ego.
  * "If that's what you want, I'm happy to follow it through."
  * Queue speech about how he's too busy to raise children anyway, and that he practically has children, twenty-odd of them, that all fail to get along and cause him too much trouble.
  * Just let him ramble, at least he's supportive!



**Arthur**

  * He doesn't think he's suitable to be a father, self-doubts and all that, you know how Arthur is.
  * People tell him all the time that he's great with kids, but he just doesn't see that side to himself.
  * So, when you tell him you don't want children, he's completely fine with it. He'll probably let out a sigh of relief. 
  * "If I were to have a child, I wouldn't want to raise them on the roads. It's nice choosin' to live this life, but not bein' born into it."



**Micah**

  * As we know, Micah does want children, so he doesn't take your desires too well.
  * He quizes you about it. "Why not? Why wouldn't you want 'em? What's wrong with 'em?" etcetc.
  * But the more you explain, the more he softens out. He surprisingly listens to your reasoning, and understands it, and the last thing he wants to do is push you away because his desires clash with yours. Who else is going to love him? 
  * "Well, it's probably for the best. Bein' raised on the road ain't so great, I would know." 



**Bill**

  * Bill doesn't consider himself 'father material' to begin with, and he's always stressed about if his future partner would want children, because he knows he'd struggle to raise them.
  * So, when you drop the bomb and say you don't want them, he sighs with relief!
  * "I was worried you was gonna say you do want 'em..." 
  * You'll never understand how much weight you've just removed from Bill's shoulders, and he's forever grateful!



**Sean**

  * "GOOD!"
  * Sean doesn't want children. He knows he's not suitable to raise them, explaining that he's "just a lad himself."
  * And he begins to rant about all the cons of children, and pretty much lists off their entire existence.
  * "All they do is shit, and cry, and eat, and cry a bit more, and shit even more! I ain't about that life, I want to be free!"



**Javier**

  * Javier's all for it. He explains that he thinks it's "for the best," and how a life on the run isn't the best place to raise a child.
  * He'll ask if you have any specific reasons behind it, understanding that for some people, it's linked in with trauma.
  * And if you reasoning is trauma related, he's instantly your shoulder to cry on, if you choose to talk about it. 
  * Javier is overall really supportive of your decision and agrees with it!




	93. gn!Reader x Flaco, Kieran, Javier, Sean - First time

**Flaco**

  * Honestly, Flaco is holding back the urge to really pound you.
  * He wants your first time to be romantic, true love making, and he sticks to it at first.
  * But after a while, Flaco can't help that he manhandles you a lot more, or that his thrusts get rougher. But if you want him to return to slow and sappy, just ask, he's happy to change.
  * He loves kissing along your neck and collarbones, followed by trailing down your stomach and, finally using his mouth on you. 
  * And he's not finished until you're drained, he wants you to remember this, and he's going to ensure you do.



**Kieran**

  * Kieran's nervous, probably more nervous than you are, but his nerves don't hold him back.
  * He'd much prefer to have his first time with you in a comfortable setting, like a hotel room, but if either of you can't wait, then your tent will do.
  * He'll outrightly ask "how do you like it?" just because he doesn't want to assume anything, or accidentally do something you dislike.
  * He cums pretty quickly, but he's all for multiple rounds; that's his usual style.
  * Very happy for either you or him to take the lead! He just wants to ensure you enjoy yourself!



**Javier**

  * It's obvious that Javier's trying to hold himself back. He's usually perfect at taking his time and being a tease, but he's been aching to get with you for so long...
  * Both of you are going to end up very hot and sweaty, and of course, loud, so it's best you don't do it in camp. 
  * He'll never admit this, but he is nervous, very nervous actually, yet refuses to let his nerves get in the way and 'ruin' his first time with you. 
  * He's the type to go "So, how was that?" straight after sex.
  * Javier loves after-sex cuddles and if you're up for it, he'd love to have another round with you. 



**Sean**

  * He's nervous, but he covers it up well with his usual, generic humour. 
  * Is definitely the type to blow raspberries on you and introduce you to "Macguire Jr." 
  * He cums quickly, like really quickly... sorry... but if you give him a few minutes he'll try again! and if you don't orgasm during sex, he's happy to help you out after.
  * He's not really bothered about 'taking the lead' and prefers to do things 'in the spur of the moment,' unorganized and chaotic, just like Sean.
  * Sean gets LOUD and very giggly, so for everybody's sake, please don't ever fuck him in camp... ever...




	94. gn!Reader x Dutch, Javier - A Sleepy and Stubborn S/O who won't go to bed

  
  
  
**Dutch**

  * "Please, my dear, just come to bed already!"
  * Dutch isn't one for excuses; he'll fuss you and brush off any excuses you have, and if it comes to it, he'll pick you up and carry you to bed himself.
  * But before he gets to that extreme, he tries a variety of methods to get you to bed. One of his favourite is offering something in exchange, such as taking you for a meal tomorrow if you go to bed when he asks.
  * He'll also get frustrated and give you the silent treatment, "fine, have it your way!" but that method tends to only last for half an hour or so.
  * If Dutch gets really desperate, he might make the bed in front of you, ensuring the pillows are super fluffed up, that there's more than enough blankets to keep you warm, etc. He wants to show just how cosy that bed is, and hope the sight is enough to draw you over.



  
  
**Javier**

  * "Come on, come to bed, you'll just regret it in the morning."
  * Javier's an early bird who enjoys a morning and night routine, and since he began dating you, you've become part of his routine. 
  * He likes going to bed when you do, mostly so he can hold you and fall asleep together, and if you're refusing to sleep then that means he can't go to bed yet. 
  * He'll threaten to go to bed without you, "fine, I'll just see you in the morning then," and walks three paces before turning back around and asking you to come to bed yet again. 
  * Javier will eventually begin tempting you with affection, lots of kisses and cuddles with the promise of more if you come to bed with him. He'll even tell you that you can stay up, he just wants to cuddle you, and hopes that you being in bed with him will help you fall asleep.




	95. gn!Reader x Kieran - Pegging!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons on how well kieran takes a strap

  * "P-Pegging? What tha- you mean like doin' laundry?"
  * The more you explain to Kieran what pegging is, the brighter his face goes. By the end of it, he's blood red and looks like he's about to pass out.
  * He needs a minute or two to calm down, have a breather, and eventually relax.
  * And then he begins questioning you; he's straight forward, open, and honest, and wants to understand why you're into it, how it exactly works, the usual questions. 
  * "Let me think about it," is all Kieran says before wandering off, and it's obvious he's deep in thought about this.
  * Kieran won't mention it for a few days, until he says it as a passing comment. You'll be having dinner together, and he'll randomly turn to you and go "yeah, I'm down for that."
  * He's no stranger to anal, he knows how to prep himself, though he prefers to get himself ready rather than have somebody else do it. It's a trust issue thing, but he's happy to eventually let you help prep him later down the line.
  * Kieran prefers to lie on his front, and will only do it in a comfortable setting like a hotel room (or just a bed in general.) He has to be relaxed else he'll shy up. 
  * He's not an idiot, he knows exactly what he's doing, he was just confused on how you, a person without a cock, was going to fuck him? 
  * Yes, he does get all flustered the second he sees you with your strap-on on, but treats it as if it's a 'real' cock and follows your lead. 
  * "It suits you, looks pretty... not that you don't always look pretty!"
  * You may be taking the lead, but Kieran will still be vocal with you; he tells you when to stop, start, go faster, go slower, etcetc. 
  * Once you get into a nice rhythm going, Kieran will show his appreciation through soft moans and whimpers, the odd squeak here and there when you hit his prostate perfectly.
  * "Oh, t-thats it... yeah, that's real nice," Kieran mutters (a lot.) 
  * He's fine with soft hair pulling, and you being a little rough with him. But he really enjoys you kissing along his shoulder and neck, or purring words of encouragement in his ear. 
  * Kieran thinks ahead and placed a towel down, so he can reach down between his legs and jerk his length as you fuck him. He cums a lot, he always does, but he's almost drowning both of you with his load.
  * "S-Sorry, I must'a been real excited, I really enjoyed it... as you can see..."




	96. gn! touch starved! Reader x Micah, Flaco, Trelawny, Kieran, Dutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons on how these boys react to a reader being touch starved :)

**Micah**

  * Micah knows how you feel, he knows what it's like to go for months, maybe even years without having anyone touch you. The only contact Micah receives is his fingertips brushing against another camp members as they pass him his share of the loot, and that's as good as it gets.
  * He'll never admit to this, but he misses human contact. He's gone for so long without anything that he's just numb to it now, a shell of a man, empty on the inside, but he's been like this for years.
  * "You just get used to it. You learn to have your own back, to not put your trust in others. Guess that's what we get for bein' outlaws."
  * Micah has two sides: either he'll be all over you in public, taking any opportunity he can to have his arm around your waist, or be kissing you in front of others; or he'll not want to be touched, not wanting to come across as weak or needy.
  * But behind closed doors, Micah's a sap. He's mushy, he loves being peppered in kisses whilst you tell him everything you adore about him, and he's always happy to return the favour.
  * If you're having a really bad day, the ones where you feel so empty and numb, then Micah will forcefully push his ego to the side and ensure you know how much you mean to him. He doesn't care if he's talking all mushy to you right in the middle of camp, or if camp members are making comments, he needs you to know that he's there for you, that he's always got your back, and that he'll do what he can to make you feel whole again. 



**Flaco**

  * Flaco knows exactly how you feel. Flaco's lived a tough life, a chosen life yes, but still a tough one.
  * He's constantly on the run, constantly has his life on the line; he's never been able to settle down, and any time he's tried to, the law has caught up to him, and he's had to run again.
  * Flaco doesn't mind being open and talking about how lonely he is. He's open about how much he misses human contact, and not just the physical kind, but even just having someone to talk to as he's all alone up in the mountains.
  * "I guess it's my own damn fault for picking this life, huh? What else did I expect?"
  * Oh, Flaco is so mushy. Flaco adores all kinds of contact, he'll take everything he can get, and give everything in return tenfold.
  * His gang members have teased him for being 'whipped' before, but he always shrugs it off. He's the one with a sweetheart, he's the one who gets to enjoy kisses and cuddles in bed every night after making love, he's the one who gets to watch you grow and thrive as he helps that happen, not them!
  * Flaco's one of those people to ask if you're okay, but then ask again, like a way of saying ' _I know you're not actually okay, but I'm offering the opportunity for you to talk about it, if you'd like to._ ' 
  * You'll never feel touch starved ever again if you're with Flaco, and he won't get those dull feelings either!



**Trelawny**

  * Trelawny doesn't get touch starved often, but he's a very sympathetic to someone that is.
  * He understands how lonely it can get, how numb and cold, as he has had times in the past where he's been like that.
  * He's the perfect shoulder to cry on, and even more. Trelawny can't help but hold onto you after you confess that to him, and he'll encourage you to sob and rant, if you choose to, as he wants you to let it all out of your system.
  * "We can't go bottling our emotions up, they'll only worsen and grow. It's best to let them out, talk to someone, if we can..."
  * Trelawny is a very tender and sensual person, very romantic, often quite cheesy, but he makes you laugh, so how could you turn down his cheese?
  * He loves linking arms with you as you stroll around town, or tucking your hair behind your ear whenever it gets in the way. It's hard to feel touch starved when Trelawny has his hands on you, and on the odd occasion that he doesn't, he'll be nearby. 
  * You could be sat at camp doing a chore, and Trelawny will be sat beside you, reading a book and often venting to you about how awful the author is. 
  * He's always by your side, and you know you can always curl up in his arms and let it all out. Trelawny will be right there for you. 



**Kieran**

  * Kieran knows exactly how you feel. He's a bundle of joy, a ray of sunshine, but that doesn't mean there aren't any dark clouds nearby.
  * He's never really had anybody there for him before, spending most of his life on his own, fighting for survival, always at the bottom of the food chain.
  * "Why would anybody go for me? I ain't got anything to offer, I don't blame 'em..."
  * Kieran is the type where you'll find comfort in each other; you'll bond through your shared loneliness, and create something new, warm, comforting.
  * He jumps at any opportunity he can to hold you, whether that's holding your hand as you walk around town together, or resting beside you as he cleans a saddle and you read a book.
  * He's all for being open about emotions; he really enjoys pillow talk, just lying in bed in each other's arms, having a general chit-chat, or venting about whatever bothering you. Kieran's a very supportive partner.
  * He's defensive too, if there's a reason to your lonely feelings, such as a past-partner not treating you right, then Kieran will become full of rage and begin swearing that he'll do something to that person if he ever meets them!!



**Dutch**

  * Dutch is the type who jumps from person to person, feeding himself before getting bored and moving on. He'll rarely admit it, but he struggles to settle down with one person, to really find someone he can connect to on a deep, personal level.
  * He's a bit of a snob, viewing everyone as below him, and expects a real gem to appear one day - that'll be his gem, his other half, someone who understands and encourages him, his voice of reason, the unquestionable support he needs.
  * Dutch won't admit this either, but he is touch starved. He could easily go and pick out a camp member or a stranger from town to spend the night with, but Dutch needs that emotional bond to satisfy his craving.
  * "I fear that I'll never find that, that I'll always be hungry for more, unsatisfied and unfulfilled..."
  * If you click with Dutch then he'll be all over you, he'll become mesmerized for you, won't be able to get enough of you.
  * He loves physical affection in all forms, from love making, to tender little touches like kissing the back of your hand. Dutch is the type to show you off, and ensure everybody around him knows that you're with him. 
  * Despite what people think, he'll be there for you whenever you need it. Dutch knows you have his back no matter what, and the least he can do is hold you whilst you cry in his arms whenever you need to. 




	97. gn!Reader x Micah - Periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah reacting to a reader who accidentally gets blood everywhere whilst they sleep, whoops! followed by some NSFW general period headcanons, cause yanno, its Micah

  * "Shit, darlin', you alright? You must be really bleedin', you sure you're okay?"
  * Despite what people think about Micah, when it comes to his other half, he has nothing but love, admiration, respect, and care for them.
  * Accidents happen, and he's learnt over time, and with your teaching, just how awful periods can be. Let's be honest, Micah's knowledge of periods before meeting you was that "you bleed... for a week I think?" and that's it.
  * Micah low-key freaked out when you got your first period cramp whilst being with him, but was sensible enough to ask you how he can help, and followed your lead without question.
  * But **this** has never happened whilst you've been with Micah, and you're a little worried he's going to get upset with you.
  * "Shit, you got my briefs all bloody too, good thing these are an old pair, huh? Now c'mon, let's get you-this cleaned up."
  * Micah knows how to wash blood out of fabric, despite never doing laundry. You'll be amazed to watch as he orders you to undress and sort yourself out, whilst he quickly changes his clothes and leaves the tent with all the dirty laundry.
  * He shows up a few minutes later with some fresh blankets and a bedroll, since the cot is unusable, along with some medicine for you.
  * "Are your cramps back? Do you need this?" Micah questions as he gives you the medicine.
  * Micah stops in his tracks when he notices the smile on your face, and questions why you're grinning after an accident like that.
  * "I just wasn't expecting you to be this kind about it," you confess to him, and Micah sarcastically rolls his eyes at your response.
  * "I'm full of surprises, darlin', now let's get back to bed... but maybe don't bleed on me this time?" he playfully replies.
  * He may tease you a little the next day, and will reassure you constantly that it's nothing to be embarrassed about, that he's seen much worse, that it's only blood, etc.



**NSFW**

  * Micah has a lot of uh, questionable kinks, and he won't deny that he hasn't thought about fucking someone on their period before.
  * He knows it's going to make a mess, and he's not phased about getting blood on his cock, if anything, he finds it hot. 
  * But towels are placed down beforehand, and Micah makes sure you know that if you want him to stop, then just tell him to.
  * He isn't going to be as rough as he is normally, knowing that it can trigger your cramps, or just generally be uncomfortable. 
  * He's happy to go at your pace, follow your lead, let you choose the positions, etc. Your comfort comes first, he cums second hehe.
  * If you'll let him, he enjoys cockwarming whilst you're on your period; he won't fall asleep with his cock inside you, but likes the feeling of his length resting there whilst you two chit-chat or just cuddle.
  * Micah's 50/50 about going down on you whilst you're bleeding. Sometimes he just doesn't fancy it, and other times he's feral for it and loves to make a mess.
  * "Real men love their darlings no matter what time of the month it is.... yes, I know I didn't go down on your last month, just let me feed my ego, sweetheart." 
  * A lot of tender after-care; he'll help clean you up, then will pull you into his arms whilst checking to see if you're alright.
  * "You need anything? Before we get too cosy? You know that once I'm comfortable, I ain't gettin' up." 




	98. gn!Reader - Cockwarming - Arthur, John, Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cock warming headcanons hehehe
> 
> just a reminder that if you do enjoy my work, please gimme some kudos and maybe even a comment? it keeps me well-fed and motivated x

**Arthur**

  * Arthur enjoys cock warming in a private setting, such as spooning in bed, or when you're curled up together by the scout campfire.
  * Low honor Arthur is aaaalllll about being risky, and urges you to cock warm him by the main campfire. You'll have to wait for the perfect opportunity, when it's just you two at the campfire before others come over after supper. A blanket will be laid out across both of your laps, and Arthur will be deep inside you, playfully kissing your neck every so often, as he whispers how snug and warm you're keeping him.
  * "Didn't think you'd be up for this, beautiful, but you feel so damn warm, makin' sure I ain't cold, how kind of you."
  * He also enjoys cock warning as you sleep. Arthur will be the big spoon, sliding inside you whilst he peppers kisses along your neck and shoulder, and will fall asleep with you pressed tightly to his chest.
  * But don't be surprised if you wake up in the morning to find that Arthur's gone hard again, and is painfully slowly fucking you, whilst nuzzling into the curve of your neck, and whispering "wake up, darlin'." 



**John**

  * John is quite bratty, at least RDR2 John is. He's always down for cock warming, but he's the type whose patience runs dry after a few seconds, and begins trying to fuck you.
  * So, if anything, cock warming is more of a punishment for John.
  * John knows he's done bad when you straddle his lap and slip his cock inside you, and begins pouting as you go "ah-ah! No touching, no moving, you're just gonna sit and think about what you've done!"
  * "This ain't the right way to treat a fella! What if I start moving, huh? Oh, you're gonna restrain me? We'll see about that," John laughs.
  * His face drops when you pull out the rope, but he lets it happen, saying he probably deserves this, as he shakes his head at himself.
  * John will pout and protest once he's restrained, but he'll soon just lie there and accept that it's happening. If you really want to make sure he leans his lesson then begin kissing at his neck, that always gets John in the mood, and it only makes him whimper more as he knows he's not allowed to retaliate.



**Charles**

  * Charles views cock warming as less of a kink, and more of a way of showing trust and comfort in each other.
  * He enjoys having his cock inside you as he spoons you to sleep, or whilst you two enjoy some pillow talk.
  * He's not one to do it in public, but takes a fancy to cock warming by the scout campfire when the camp is quiet.
  * It'll be the dead of night, you'll have just finished your shift on guard duty, and as always, Charles is sat waiting by the campfire for you.
  * He'll pull you onto his lap as he asks all his usual questions, "how are you? how was your shift? see anything interesting?", but will then mid-conversation ask if you want to _sit_ on his lap.
  * "Are you up for it tonight? Only for a little while, just whilst we talk."
  * Charles loves having you curled up in his lap, regardless of if his cock is inside you or not. He loves feeling you snuggle down into the curve of his neck, your eyelashes tickling over his skin as you close your eyes; it's content, and Charles wouldn't want to spend a settling like that with anybody but you.




	99. gn!Reader x Micah - His Weight Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot fucking stand how f*tphobic the fandom is towards Micah, so here's some headcanons on a reader helping Micah slowly feel comfortable with his size<3

  * Micah started flirting with you just like he does to all the other women he comes across in life, only a smile crept across his lips the second you flirted back.
  * He's not used to this, like ever. No person dead or alive has ever flirted back with Micah Bell, and he's hooked on you the second you opened your mouth.
  * Micah's crush on you is so obvious, he doesn't even try to hide it. He'll jump at any opportunity to flirt with you, to be with you, to help you out on a mission, or just sit beside you in camp. He's whipped, although he'll never admit it.
  * And when you two begin dating, Micah's obsession becomes tenfold. It's clear this cowboy adores you to bits, only you notice an issue once you two begin getting intimate. 
  * Micah always walks around with his shirt pretty much hanging open, but the second you try to unfasten the final two buttons, he'll gently move your hands away and distract you with something else.
  * You've never pushed on it, not wanting to upset him or pry into something personal, but it's been months now, and Micah continues to have sex with you with his shirt on. 
  * It's obvious he's insecure about his size; you know he has a belly, you've seen the curve of his stomach through the fabric of his clothes. 
  * And whenever you've attempted to wrap your arm around his stomach as you cuddle, he always moves it up to his chest, using the excuse of "I like feelin' your hand over my heart."
  * Today, you decide to gently push it, to try and get to the bottom of this, and hopefully help him feel confident with himself. 
  * As always, you attempt to unbutton those two buttons on his shirt, and as always, his hands come up to move yours away.
  * "Let me," you whisper against his lips, and Micah's taken back by your comment. 
  * Micah tugs at your hands again as he replies "you ain't gonna like it," and you instantly begin to protest. 
  * "I want to see you," you tell him. 
  * Micah looks away, his eyes trailing around the room, clearly weighing this out in his mind. 
  * "Trust me, you don't," he eventually replies.
  * Another kiss is placed on his lips as you assure him that you do, "I promise you, I do, but only if you'll let me." 
  * Micah pauses again before quietly replying "go on," and slowly moves his hands off yours. 
  * You're covering him in kisses as you unbutton his shirt, tenderly slipping the fabric over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.
  * Your hands trail over his skin, over his curves, running your fingertips along his trail of hair. Micah's head is dipped the entire time, half watching you explore him, half shying away from his figure.
  * "Beautiful," you comment. 
  * "Men can't be beautiful," Micah bites under his breath.
  * "You sure about that?" you ask with a playful laugh. 
  * Micah moves your hands back up to around his neck as he wraps his around your waist, and continues with the night, though it's obvious he's attempting to ignore his gut, and how his size makes him feel. 
  * Before you know it, you're curled up against him, your head on his chest. For once, Micah allows you to rest your hand across his stomach, your fingertips trailing across his love handles, fiddling with the waistband of his briefs every so often. 
  * Micah doesn't say anything, but from the way he's holding you a little bit tighter than usual, and the frequent kisses and nuzzles he sends your way, you can tell he's appreciative of your touches, and your efforts to show him that you're happy with his size, and he should be too. 
  * After that, Micah slowly begins to let you undress him more often. You can tell without him admitting, that he likes the feeling of you holding him, of you lightly trailing over his stomach, of you holding onto his love handles whenever you ride him. 
  * Give him time, and he'll begin to pick up a thing or two off you.




	100. Willscuella headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my otppppppp
> 
> warning: mentions of alcoholism, mental breakdowns, and character death.

  * Their RDR1 outfits are inspired by each other: Javier helped Bill pick out a nice waistcoat and taught him how to tie a neckerchief properly; and Javier got a little lazy with his looks because "I've been spending too much time around you, Bill."
  * Javier was actually inside Fort Mercer when John came knocking, he was in bed, but panicked when he heard the gunshots. Bill just went "oh yeah, Marston showed up," and that was about it.
  * Javier would regularly break down after the gang split up, and Bill was always there to comfort him (seeing as they rode together for the years between the games.)
  * Javier also helped Bill calm down on his drinking, and he's pretty much sober by the time RDR1 takes place.
  * Javier cut his hair short during a breakdown, and Bill was there to help calm him and stop him from hurting himself even more. Javier regretted it straight away, and Bill helped soothe him, "looks nice on ya, I like that it flicks out that the ends, kinda cute, heh." 
  * Dutch had to send Javier and Bill on missions together to help them get along with each other, as we know they bickered a lot to begin with. He wasn't expecting _that_ to happen though.
  * Bill loves being the little spoon, as we know, and Javier adores the sight of this big, burly man snuggling up to him every night.
  * Bill really enjoys playing with Javier's hair, "its soft," is Bill's main compliment whenever he plays with it; Bill also likes having his hair played with, especially when he has his head on Javier's chest.
  * They had an argument before John arrived in Mexico, and that's why they're in separate locations when John kills them. They died on bad terms:))) 


  * Bill is a total bottom, as we know, but they often take turns. Javier's a switch, and Bill is happy to accommodate whenever Javier needs him to just take the lead.
  * But sometimes, Javier is in the mood to be a power bottom, and enjoys riding Bill whilst cooing praise at his sweetheart; Bill always ends up a flustered mess.
  * They try and keep their relationship a secret, cause of the time period and all that, but all of Bill's men know about them, considering they have noisy sex every single night.
  * The first time they hooked up was in at Clemens Point; they had a few drinks together one night, and Javier drunkenly confronted him, asking why Bill is always staring at him from across camp. One thing lead to another...




	101. f!Goth!Reader x Arthur, John, Dutch, Micah, Javier, Bill, Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys react to having a goth gf 8)
> 
> also WAHAYYYY 100 chapters!! fuckin' hell lol, thats a lot of writing
> 
> as always, please kudos/comment if you enjoy my work x

**Arthur**

  * Arthur is such a laid back guy. He supports everything you do, everything you wear, every style you do your hair in, every look you do for your makeup, etcetc.
  * He doesn't exactly 'get' why people choose to dress 'darker', but he does understand the attraction.
  * He won't deny that his heart is often pounding in his chest whenever he looks at you, knowing that you're all his. 
  * Arthur is supportive no matter what, and if you were to change your style, he'd shrug and go "okay then, whatever makes you happy." 
  * He's not one to brag about you, he doesn't brag about anything, but when he's drunk, you'll sometimes overhear him saying "yeah, well my girl dresses better than yours, so!!"



**John**

  * Do you want John to start dressing similar to you? because that's what's going to happen.
  * RDR2 John is a stroppy baby, and he may begin to 'channel his emotions' through dressing in that style, even if that's not exactly why you choose to dress like this.
  * He's awful at fashion, the man can't pull an outfit together, but every so often, he'll suggest something out of the blue, and it'll look fantastic on you.
  * John loves watching you do your makeup, but won't admit he's watching. "I ain't watching, I was just... staring into the distance... yeah..." 
  * Drunk John 'borrowed' one of your studded bracelets and now wears it all the time, "makes me feel cool," is the only explanation he'll give you to why he wears it.



**Dutch**

  * Dutch finds the classic gothic style 'mysteriously romantic'; think Morticia Addams, and Vampira - tight silhouettes, basic yet bold outfits, elegant and classy.
  * Oh, and Dutch will be such a Gomez Addams if you dress like that. He is suddenly a poet, a proud lover, an admirer, and you're the only source of light in his life (his words.) 
  * His dress style doesn't change, but he gains a few trinkets in his tent; dark romance books, fresh roses, silk bedding, etc. If you question him about it, he'll admit that you've 'inspired' him to redecorate his zone.
  * Dutch loves having you joint to his hip, especially when you're in town. His arm is permanently around your waist, or linked in yours.
  * Dutch NEEDS to show you off, even if you don't dress that way, but he likes to gloat about you, a bit of a 'look at how stunning and unique my partner is!' 



  
**Micah**

  * Micah isn't fussy when it comes to his lover; if you're loyal and supportive to him, then that's good enough, and you'll receive the same in return.
  * Sure, everybody has a type, but Micah doesn't realize how attractive he finds your style until he meets you.
  * Honestly, the fishnets and black lipstick makes his mind so clouded; he's like one of those cartoon wolves where the get heart-eyes and begin wolf whistling whenever they see you.
  * Of course, if you dress like that, Micah assumes you're into "the kinky shit," as he calls it. If you are, he'll propose on the spot, and if you're not, he'll shrug it off and reassure you that he's happy with how you are.
  * Micah's style doesn't change at first, but he slowly begins to wear that almost-all-black outfit a lot more, the one with the black shirt, pants, and knee high boots. He says he just likes to match you, but he's secretly jealous of all the admiring looks you receive from strangers.



**Javier**

  * Javier, like Arthur, is supportive of everything you do. He didn't really 'get it' at first, but it makes you happy, and that's all he's fussed about.
  * Within time, Javier really warms up to your style and often impulse-buys things that he thinks would suit you, and sometimes robs some jewellery, but he'll never admit that he robbed it.
  * He loves wearing matching styled outfits, such as he'll wear a vest that matches the colour of your dress, and ensures his jewellery is the same metal as yours.
  * Javier also likes to watch you do your hair and makeup, and eventually asks if you can show him how it's done, just because he wants to try and give you a hand when you're getting ready.
  * He fails so miserably, and his respect for you instantly becomes tenfold, because he now realizes how dedicated you are to this look, and how much practise you've put into it. 



**Bill**   


  * Your style makes Bill blush, well, everything makes Bill blush...
  * He doesn't get it, and he probably never will, but it makes you happy, and that's all he cares about.
  * Bill buys a present for you, yes buys, not steals! It's a dark plaid shirt. "It's similar to what I wear, but it reminded me of you... maybe you could wear it t'bed or something?"
  * He loses his mind when you wear it out the next day, he's a real sucker for wearing matching/similar outfits, as cheesy as they can be.
  * Bill loves to show you off, he's in awe that somebody actually loves him, but even more in awe that you have your own style that you wear with confidence. He's always happy to admit that he's punching.   
  




**Sean**

  * Sean finds it "soooo sexy," and those are his actual words. "You've got a real unique style, good stuff, you ain't no sheep."
  * He suggests outfits/looks every so often, and his advice is perfect, spot on, and grins smugly when you decide to wear 'his' outfits.
  * Sean LOVES hyping you up, he's your personal cheerleader, your hype-man; he'll whistle every morning when he sees you, and begins his long list of compliments. It's his morning routine.
  * He also loves gloating about you, showing you off; if he could pick you up and physically show you off to the world, like in The Lion King, then he would.
  * Sean is especially a sap for the classy yet sexy style, such as Elviras; if your outfits show a bit of skin and sass, then he's all over you. He loves being able to look at you and know that you're all his!! 




	102. m!Reader x Flaco - Morning Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader surprises his bf >:3

  * Flaco isn't usually one to ask for anything in return; he's a giver, and he takes pleasure in seeing you fall apart from his touches.
  * It's a bit of a game for him, figuring out the right buttons to press, along with the right sequence of when to press them.
  * He gets off on knowing that he's the one making you feel like that, nobody else, just him.
  * So, for Flaco to ask for anything in return would be odd, really out of the blue, super duper rare, especially because you always satisfy him in multiple ways.
  * But he'll never turn you down. He's not stupid, why would he say no to a blowjob??? 
  * Flaco's a solid sleeper, as in he doesn't toss and turn often, but he's a light sleeper who wakes up at the slightest noise. He can't help it, but from the lifestyle he's lived, he's always on edge.
  * Flaco knows you though, even in his sleep, and he knows when you're getting up to use the outhouse, or just getting comfortable. His body doesn't bother waking himself up when you're on the move, but he obviously does become _aware_ when you're getting _close_ to him. 
  * He's still sound asleep as you shuffle down the bed and begin palming at his length, massaging his semi-hard cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. He's a natural radiator, and you provide him enough warmth that he'll tend to sleep only in boxers.
  * Flaco stirs a little as you free his length from the fabric, and sighs in his sleep as you lick up the base of his shaft, swirling your tongue around the tip and popping him into your mouth. 
  * He's awake within seconds, rubbing at his eyes and blinking heavily as he lets out a groan, before finally looking down at you.
  * "Good morning," he says with a light laugh. "What have I done to deserve this, huh?" 
  * His large palm rests on the back of your head, not pushing at you, but relaxing there as he enjoys the new addition to his morning routine. 
  * If you really want to see Flaco fall apart, give him a blowjob. He sometimes starves himself from them, so when he does finally get one, the pleasure is tenfold and he turns into putty in your hands. 
  * Flaco's not a morning person at all, he'll grumble and groan as he gets up, with awful bed-hair and heavy bags under his eyes. But waking up like this? Oh, this he could get used to.
  * He won't tell you, but this is such a large sign of affection to him. He loves you sucking his cock, but helping him wake up in the morning with this gesture? Flaco's all for it.
  * Like I said, he's polite, and you'll have to encourage him if you want him to fuck your face. If you directly ask him to do it, he'll sigh deeply before muttering "of course," and gets right to work.
  * He loves a sloppy blowjob, and he loves face-fucking, and if you combine the two for him then he'll forever be in your debt. Play with his balls whilst all this is going on, and he might actually start crying, it's just too much for him!
  * His thrusts vary, but they’re usually deep and somewhat slow. He likes to enjoy every second, every inch, and it’s going to rush his meal.
  * Flaco may have his head rolled back against the pillow with his eyes shut, breathing and groaning heavily, but he knows your stop signal and always instantly stops whenever you give it.
  * As always, Flaco asks where he can cum, and whimpers if you allow him to cum in your mouth. He's not going to last long, at least, not for the first round...
  * "Now it's my turn to return the favour..."




	103. f!Reader x Flaco - Flaco calling you 'his wife'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some headcanons based around being flaco's wifey for lifey <3 
> 
> as always, pls kudos/comment if u enjoyed x

  * Flaco gives me B I G Gomez Addams vibes; adores his wife, would do anything for her, dedicates his life to her, lusts after her every single day. Flaco fully devotes himself to you, because that's how women should be loved - that's how you should be loved.
  * Honestly, he started calling you his wife a few months after you two started dating, but not directly to your face.
  * He slipped up one day and said it by accident; Flaco made a passing comment to his men about you, "my wife should be coming up to see me this week!!!"
  * His men all looked at him with a grin, they know Flaco's just a big baby, but he'll never admit that to them. Needless to say, he brushed them off and went along with it, to the point that he now only ever refers to you as his wife.
  * Flaco really tried to hold back on proposing to you; he wanted to ensure you really want him, because we all know how that gunslinger doubts himself. He waited for just under two years until he finally burst and asked you, but he purchased your ring just after your one year anniversary, and has kept it safe in his inner coat pocket ever since.
  * He cried when you said yes, like full-on broke down and confessed that he's always been worried that he'd spend his final years alone, how he's so lucky to have you, all that good, mushy stuff.
  * And of course, Flaco cried so much at the wedding, so much at the honey moon. You had to pack extra handkerchiefs just so Flaco could use them.
  * He gawks over the ring on his finger all the time, and will sometimes take your hand in his just so he can look at your ring - it's as if he needs confirmation that yes, he has married you.
  * You once woke up in the middle of the night to find Flaco sat on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, hunched over slightly. You shuffled about, wondering what he was doing, only to find that he was just staring at his ring. He does this often, you're just not always awake to see it. 
  * Flaco also loves using you as a threat. He knows you're a tough cookie, and you won't hesitate to knock a bitch out, and Flaco lives to see it. 
  * If somebody upsets Flaco, he'll go "watch out, amigo. I'll set my wife on you." 
  * They always laugh at him, to which Flaco will stand up to them (literally,) looking down and going "I might give you a chance to flee and sort yourself out, but my wife sure won't, and it'd be a real shame if you ever have to meet her." 
  * Honestly, Flaco just jumps at any opportunity to say those words, and sometimes he makes his own opportunities. He'll go "my wife!!" whenever he sees you, or will turn to you and go "my wife?" just to confirm that yes, you're his wife. 
  * "There she is!! there's my wife!!!!" :D 
  * ( **NSFW** )
  * When it comes to the bedroom, Flaco doesn't say it as often as you might expect him to. He loves saying it to show you off, which he does a lot, but he tends to pick other pet names when he's in bed with you. 
  * Flaco has two horny moods: one where he just wants to raw you like crazy whilst calling you names like his whore, and another where he wants to be gentle and tender whilst he calls you his wife.
  * When he's in his tender mood, he'll shower you in affection and praise when he's in the middle of making love to you; he'll be rolling his hips, kissing along your neck, all whilst whispering about how much he adores you, how much he treasures you, how much light you've brought into his life. 
  * Flaco can be quite the romantic, and sometimes you swear he's secretly a poet. Maybe he spent all his time in the mountains reading poetry books and fawning over you like a schoolgirl? 
  * After sex, Flaco loves having you lying on his chest, spending some time pillow talking with you, as he fiddles with your hair between his fingertips. Sometimes you feel like a dog because he loves petting you so much. 




	104. gn!Reader teaching Javier English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls kudos if you enjoyed xx

  * Javier tries to teach you Spanish as you're teaching him English, he's exchanging languages with you. From Javier's POV, if you're kind enough to help him learn a new language, then the least he can do is teach you too, it's his way of showing gratitude.
  * Javier will stick beside you quite often, and eventually moves his bedroll next to yours - you're comforting, you know how to communicate with him, he knows he can fall back on you if things go wrong. Javier trusts you. 
  * You two do have lessons, but he'll often come up to you and point at something, or hold an item up to your face, which is his way of saying "what is this?" 
  * He does the same whenever you're riding with him. Javier enjoys walks/rides so he can learn about new things, but also because it's calming, peaceful, relaxing - it gives him a break from camp, and helps ease his anxiety.
  * One of the first sentences Javier says to you is "thank you," and tries his best to tell you how he's feeling, how much you're helping him, and how grateful he is for it.




	105. gn!Reader teaching Kieran how to read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls kudos if you enjoyed xx

  * Kieran is really attentive. You're dedicating your time to teach him a new skill (which he is unbelievable grateful for, and can't express it enough,) so he's going to ensure his undivided attention is on you, and only you.
  * He's a fast learner too, you can easily teach him the alphabet and a few basic, small words within a week.
  * Kieran does get really nervous when you ask him to read something out loud, mostly because he knows he's going to screw it up. But Kieran quickly changes his mindset to "I've gotta start somewhere, of course I'm going to be awful at first, but I've just gotta push past that!"
  * He sometimes goes into town to buy children's books (because they have shorter words and bigger letters,) and can often be found in camp attempting to read. 
  * He tends to sit on the outskirts of camp, usually with the horses or along the shoreline, mostly so people can't overhear and mock him; but Kieran has no problem standing up to people, especially those who are shaming him for leaning a new skill. 
  * Kieran reads out loud to Branwen all the time.




	106. gn!Reader x VDL Gang - Valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl I forgot to upload these lol
> 
> as always, kudos if you enjoyed x

**Arthur** is a simple man, he's not one for posh dinner dates, or serenading you, mostly because he can't sing or play. He's up early so he can pop into town and purchase some fresh food, putting together a little picnic basket and picking a fresh bouquet of flowers on his way back to camp. Once you're ready, he takes you to one of his favourite spots and sets up the picnic, the two of you eat together and watch as your horses roam freely. He eventually tells you to "just look out at the view for a while," and spends some time sketching a portrait of you, to which he says his usual line of "it ain't much."   
  
**John** attempts to cook for you, but he hasn't prepped at all. Well, he flicked through a few pages of a cooking book, went "yeah, I got this," and proceeded to make a mess. He quickly gives up, tidies up his mess (meaning he hides it and cleans it up later), and takes you into town for a meal at the Saloon instead. John later admits that he did attempt to cook for you, looking rather disappointed with himself as he goes into detail about all the little things that went wrong, and assures you that "If I could, I'd do more for you."   
  
**Dutch** splashes the cash because, you know, it's Dutch. Oh, he has a whole day planned; you wake to a bouquet of flowers and a new outfit, Dutch then takes you into town for a meal at a restaurant that he booked weeks in advanced, followed by some shopping, and then a hot bath and night in a fancy hotel. He's materialistic, and especially likes to dress you up in the finest clothes and jewellery, because "no sweetheart of mine is going to wear rags, you deserve riches!"  
  
 **Hosea** is up early to do your chores for you, because "you shouldn't have to work on this special day!" He then dresses himself in a new outfit, and surprises you with yours. He offers you his arm, and takes you on a stroll with a picnic basket in his other hand, leading you to a pretty spot by the lake. You enjoy a light picnic, followed by some fancy wine Hosea 'acquired', and he enjoys re-telling the story on how he came across such fine wine.   
  
**Kieran** admits that he can't treat you to anything, apart from the array of flowers he picked for you this morning. He's done what he can to tidy himself up, sneaking off to have a bath in the lake and washes his clothes the day before. He steals some snacks from Pearsons wagon, and takes you out to a nearby pond so both of you can feed the ducks as you have a light snack, "my parents used to take me to feed the ducks all the time, I find it really peaceful, and I hope you do too." 

**Lenny** surprises you with a massage, mostly because you've been moaning about specific pains; he admits that he spent some time reading up on how to give them, and you're impressed with his work. He then rides with you into Saint Denis, leading you down an alley and up a ladder. You're a little confused, but understand why he's lead you on top of a building, as the view from up here is beautiful! You enjoy some treats as Lenny talks, "I come up here to think sometimes, and to look out for fellas to rob..."   
  
**Sean** wants to do something different for Valentine's Day, something non-cheesy, and suggests that you two go and... rob a stagecoach together... He begins pouting once you deny him, and admits that he hasn't planned anything else. Sean takes you into town instead, purchasing a hot meal at the Saloon, followed by a night of drinking, and a room at the hotel. "We're makin' love tonight in a bed, sweetheart, a bed! no more stinkin' camp tents for us, least not for tonight, hehe." 

**Bill** ~~steals~~ buys a nice necklace for you, nothing too flashy, just a little locket for you to put whatever you fancy in there. He also cleans himself up, and quietly asks Arthur if he can borrow some of his after-shave so he smells nice for you. He then takes you for a picnic, and has you lie back against his chest as he feeds you a few sweet treats. "Sunset looks real pretty tonight, just like you... not that you don't look pretty every night, i mean, all the time... i mean... shit."   
  
**Javier** doesn't want to do anything cliché, such as write you a song, or serenade you at all. He instead cooks you a meal, making all the other camp members jealous, as his cooking is incredible. You raise an eyebrow when Javier excuses himself, telling you to close your eyes, and surprises you with the puppy/kitten that you were eyeing up the other week at a pet shop in town. "I actually had to buy them last week, and honestly, keeping them a secret has been hard, they're really loud and fussy."   
  
**Micah** doesn't want to do anything cliché, nothing like parading you around town, which is what everybody else will be doing. He goes for a quieter option, and attempts to take you somewhere nice for a picnic, but a goose stalks him specifically, not you, and tries to attack him for food. He eventually gives up and caves, taking you to a Saloon instead, "there's no goose here, they ain't old enough to drink, so _I_... I mean, _we_ will be safe." Please don't mention 'the goose incident' ever again. He also surprises you with a new knife, an array of gorgeous carvings along the handle, because what else would Micah treat his sweetheart to?   
  
**Charles** spends a few weeks avoiding you, "I'm making you something, stop trying to peek, I know what you're like." He takes you to one of his favourite locations, and asks you to put your arm out so he can wrap the beaded bracelet that he made around your wrist. Charles then spends some time cuddling with you as you watch the sunset together, and the second you let out a shiver, he wraps a new blanket around your shoulders. "These gifts are why I've been avoiding you, I didn't want to do that, but I also didn't want to ruin the surprise."   
  
**Trelawny** is smart enough to book everything well in advanced, and takes you into Saint Denis to enjoy a show at the theatre, considering you've never been before. He then takes you to a nice restaurant where you eat your dinner on the terrace, overlooking the busy city. Trelawny then finishes the day off by enjoying a stroll along the pier with you, stopping at a nice spot, so you can watch the sunset across the lake. "I hope today hasn't been too fancy for you, but you know what I'm like!"  
  
 **Flaco** can't tread into civilization, so he sends his men into town to buy an array of gifts for you. He's not short on cash, and enjoys every opportunity he can get to spoil you. He can however trail down the mountain to a somewhat nearby hunting lodge, and spends a few nights there with you, watching the sunset every night as you have a beautiful birds-eye view of the landscape below. "This beats shivering in that broken down cabin, huh? and it's nice to have an actual bed to _sleep_ in too."


	107. gn!Reader x Arthur, Charles, Javier - Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> da boys helping a reader who struggles to fall asleep:)

**Arthur**

  * He'll try and stay up with you, but usually falls asleep pretty quickly, and always apologizes for it the next day.
  * But when Arthur isn't asleep, he chats away. Arthur assumes that you need to be worn out, and if you're not up for spending some _time_ with him, then he'll just talk and gossip about whatever.
  * Arthur finds peace in playing with your hair, or softly trailing his fingertips along your arms and back, and does that whenever you're cuddling. 
  * You'll be relaxing on his chest, softly chatting away with your sweetheart whilst he does whatever he can to help drift you off to sleep. 
  * Arthur one day comes back into camp and mixes some herbs together, explaining that he met a fella on his travels, and asked what herbs can help you sleep. He picked them on the way back to camp, and to your surprise, they help!



  
**Charles**

  * He's the type to stay awake with you, and pretends to be asleep if you insist he goes to bed. The amount of times you've caught him fake-sleeping is unreal, and you both always end up giggling about it.
  * Charles often tries to soothe you by softly singing/humming, playing with your hair, and every so often asking if you're warm and comfortable enough.
  * Charles also knows the star constellations really well, and likes to tell you tales about the stars, which sometimes link in with stories about his past.
  * You two spend most nights chatting away, snuggling under the stars together, and the setting is so calming that it's hard not to drift off to sleep.
  * Charles somehow always manages to stay up, and falls asleep once he knows you're asleep - you're his first priority. 



  
**Javier**

  * To nobody's surprise, Javier likes to softly strum his guitar or sing to you. He explains that his mother used to do the same for him whenever he struggled to sleep, and hopes that it'll help you too.
  * Javier is happy to stay up with you, and will actually stay up, he rarely dozes off; when he does feel exhausted, he lets you know, and it's extremely rare that he'll fall asleep mid-conversation. 
  * He likes to recommend things that'll help you fall asleep, such as having a few drinks, trying some medicines, tiring yourself out before bed, etc. 
  * Javier once tried to do yoga with you before bed, and both of you ended up laughing at how inflexible the two of you are.
  * Javier's a sucker for bedtime stories, and rambles on about them so much that it's hard not to doze off from his chattering (but that was his plan all along! and it worked!) 




	108. Misc Dutch headcanons (gn!Reader + NSFW)

  * Dutch keeps a diary, as we all know. He puts everything in it, his speech notes, doodles and drawings, general diary entries, and of course, sappy and romantic poems.
  * Wherever Dutch goes, his diary goes; he isn't risking the chance of anybody stumbling across that book and reading it.
  * if you ever want to torture Dutch, steal his diary, tie him down to a chair in the middle of camp, and begin reading his diary out loud. He'll be crying by the end of it, "I'll do anything, I promise, just stop reading out my damn diary!!!"
  * One of Dutch's favourite date ideas is feeding the ducks. Yes, he enjoys his fancy dates such as dragging you to a fine restaurant, but he actually prefers 'simpler' dates, especially when duck feeding is involved.
  * Dutch used to sleep on his front, until Arthurs dog, Copper, jumped up onto him whilst he was asleep and cracked his back. It was aching for almost a week, and Dutch had to sleep on his back during the healing process, and has never changed since.
  * Dutch secretly enjoys being the little spoon. 'Secretly' because he's a MAN, and men 'can't be in the woman's position,' but Dutch will often put his toxic mentality aside just so he can be snuggled.
  * sub!Dutch is extremely rare, especially since there's only a 0.1% chance that Dutch will ask you to dominate him. If you want to unlock sub!Dutch, then you'll need to come onto him, and just hope that he's in the right mood to submit to you. 
  * But when he is in the right mood, sub!Dutch will do pretty much anything you ask. Want him to go down on you? no problem. Want him to spit shine your shoes? alright. Want him to spank himself whilst you order him to do it harder? done. 
  * Dutch is a cat person, and always trails away from the gang when they're in town to pet any cats he comes across. He baby-talks to them too, "you're a fine little feline, aren't you? oh, you're after a belly rub? of course, my dear, how could I ever say no?" 
  * On the rare occasion that Dutch doesn't have a thick layer of pomade in his hair, he loves having his hair played with, but will never ask for it. You know Dutch wants to be fussed when he lays his head on your lap, pretending to read a book, but really he's just getting into position for head rubs. 
  * Dutch also hates being seen without his hair slicked back, as it's extremely curly and the curls usually dangly over his face. Whenever Dutch leave the camp for a wash, he'll run back into camp either with a towel on his head, or with his hat on, so nobody can see his natural hair. 
  * If you're dating Dutch, then after a good few months, he'll begin to suggest outfits that match. He loves co-ordinating, and will happily buy you a ring with your initial on to match his. 




	109. gn!Reader x Bill - sucking HIS titties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes u just gotta pop a bears titties into ur mouth

  * It's so easy to get Bill blushing like a virgin, he's a touch starved man who turns salmon red at the smallest of things, especially hand holding.
  * He also has his walls high up, it's a guessing game when it comes to find out what Bill _really_ enjoys in the bedroom. He's quite shy, struggles to be upfront and tell you exactly what he wants, but that's all part of the fun!
  * You've trailed your hands over him before, taking your time to feel him up, admiring the firmness of his biceps, the cosiness of his stomach, the hairs across his chest.
  * And you're doing that now, feeling him up as you undress him. Only your hand glides over his nipple as you make your way to his stomach, and he lets out a muffled moan, one that clearly wasn't meant to escape his lips.
  * You raise an eyebrow at the sound, and Bill begins to turn red, letting out another moan as you move your hand back up and glide your fingertips over his nipple again.
  * Bill moves his hand up and attempts to shyly push your hand away; it's clear he's embarrassed about how much he's enjoying this, but you scold him, telling him to put his hands back down and not to move them without your permission.
  * "...sorry," Bill mumbles under his breath, clenching his fists before gripping onto the cot.
  * You're playing with his tits now; fondling them, tweaking his nipples, softly rubbing over them, figuring out the perfect combination to make Bill lose it.
  * Why is your mouth watering at the sight? well, you might as well make use of it!
  * Bill lets out a confusingly pleasurable groan as you dip your head down and slide your tongue over his nipple, pausing for a few seconds before doing it again.
  * You know you've hit the spot when he begins panting, unable to string a sentence together, although that isn't rare for Bill in the bedroom.
  * "Don't... you're... that's.... hnnnggg..."
  * You switch between his tits, sucking one nipple then moving to the other, caressing the one you're not sucking on so it doesn't feel lonely.
  * Bill sounds like he's about to cry when you order him to touch himself. You've never seen him strip off so fast, yanking his pants down to his thighs and pumping his length with eagerness and desperation.
  * His chest hair is brushing against your cheek and forehead as you continue to suck on his tits, enjoying the way Bill's not holding back on his moans.
  * Does it matter that you're doing this in camp? or that Bill is definitely going to be teased for being so loud during your private encounters?
  * As always, he asks for your permission, and cums before you can finish saying "yes."
  * "Shit!" Bill grumbles, repeating the word over and over as he rides his high.
  * You latch off his tit with a 'pop!' and grin from ear to ear as you take in the sight of Bill; he's debauched, softly panting and slightly sweaty, probably the most flustered you've ever seen him.
  * "Did somebody enjoy that?" you ask with a purr, softly laughing as Bill shys away, dipping his head and grumbling under his breath.
  * "...shut up...."




	110. gn!mute!Reader x Kieran, Arthur, Dutch, Javier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boyz reacting to a mute s/o :0) 
> 
> kudos if you enjoyed x

**Kieran**

  * Kieran assumed you weren't the talking type when he first met you. Then he saw you sign, and he clicked onto it straight away.
  * He was a little nervous to talk to you, just because there's a current barrier, but one of the first thing he says to you is that he'd love to learn sign language.
  * Kieran tries to deny you teaching him, since it's not your job, but he then realizes he's stumped as he can't read either. So, he apologizes over and over, and takes you up on your offer.
  * He's super protective, he may be scrawny, but Kieran is ready to throw hands at a moments notice.
  * Whenever he goes into town with you, he speaks on your behalf, and if anybody picks on you for being mute... that's it. Kieran has entered rage mode!!



  
**Arthur**

  * Arthur got really confused at first. He realized that you were mute, and for some reason, he got out his journal and began writing his replies to you, forgetting that you are able to hear him.
  * "Oh... you're mute, not deaf. M'sorry, I get confused easily..."
  * He's extremely protective, and considers it an honour to translate to others on your behalf.
  * Of course, Arthur takes a while to learn sign language. He may be good at riding a horse and shooting a gun, but he fumbles over his words (or at least he did at the start.)
  * Arthurs great at picking up individual words in sign, but not very good at putting sentences together. He'll often sign 'you, horse, me,' which essentially means 'do you want to come horse riding with me?' 



**Dutch**

  * At first, Dutch thinks the best way to communicate is for you to constantly carry around a notebook, and write your words down whenever you want to talk to him.
  * He couldn't quite understand why you were insulted, especially when you threw the notebook at his head; but after a long telling off from Hosea, he realized how insulting that was.
  * Dutch apologizes, and shows you the book on sign language he brought whilst in town. He encourages you to help teach him, but when he's not having lessons, he can often be found sitting in his tent studying the book. 
  * One of the first thing Dutch learns to sign is 'I'm sorry,' because he wants to apologize 'properly' for making you feel excluded, and explains again how wrong he was.
  * He's a little bit smug about having a mute s/o, and takes pride in how unique you are!



**Javier**

  * Javier is one of those men that are full of surprises. As it turns out, when you first came across the gang, Javier was the one to sign 'It's okay, you're safe' and attempted to explain that the gang is going to take care of you.
  * He doesn't know much sign, a few things here and there, but he's a fast learner who encourages you to teach him.
  * Javier glues himself to you without realizing. You didn't realize he was stuck to you like glue, until Javier translated what you were saying to another camp member, and they replied "it's a good thing Javier's always with you, huh?"
  * Javier is fantastic at being aware of how others are feeling, and whenever you're feeling left out, he does what he can to pull you back in.
  * Sometimes Javier loves complaining about people to you when they're sat right beside both of you, it's petty and bitchy, but it's hard not to join in, especially when Javier is going off on a valid rant.




	111. Morbell headcanons!! (Micah x Arthur)

  * It's so obvious that these two have a thing for each other, especially when they begin arguing. Their chests will be puffed out, nose to nose, brows furrowed, and they both have that _**look**_ in their eye, you know the one?
  * John once made a passing comment to Arthur that him and Micah always look like they're about to kiss whenever they argue. Arthur threw his coffee at him, but he didn't deny it.
  * The next time they argued, Arthur just happened to be a little drunk. He'd stayed up to have a few drinks with the gang, and trailed into the forest to empty his bladder.
  * On the way back, he bumped into Micah, quite literally, and Micah just had to make a fuss out of it. They're bickering away, throwing insults, accusations, the usual.
  * Johns comment ran through Arthurs head, and he for some reason decided to try it. Arthur pressed his lips to Micah's as the shorter man was mumbling about something.
  * There was an awkward pause, a long one too. Micah eventually pushed Arthur away, looked at him with an array of emotions, and then pulled Arthur back against him.
  * Needless to say, Arthur didn't come back and join the others...
  * At first, Micah tried to be the 'man' in the relationship (but they've both told each other multiple times that this is NOT a relationship, it's just a 'whatever', as they call it.) 
  * Micah would the big spoon, would have Arthur rest his head on his chest, etc. but it always felt off. Until Arthur rolled over in his sleep and accidentally became the big spoon. 
  * A half-asleep Micah tried to push him off, but quickly gave in once he realized how warm and comfortable Arthur is. 
  * Micah will never ask to be cuddled, but he'll heavily hint it, doing things like resting his head on Arthurs shoulder/chest, or rolling Arthur onto his side and curling up against him.
  * There's a lot these two enjoy doing together, but one of their unspoken favourites is holding hands. That's it. Two cowboys holding hands as they go for peaceful walks past the outskirts of camp.
  * The first time Arthur came onto Micah, Micah tried to push him off, using the excuse of "I ain't gay, I don't sleep with men," to which Arthur replied "Micah, we've made out far too many times for you to deny that you ain't at least a little bit gay..."
  * They told each other that they wouldn't hook up in camp, but they also said they wouldn't make out in camp either, and neither of them have been following that agreement... 
  * Everybody knows what's going on, it's hard not to when Arthur decided to put walls up around his tent, and how Micah suddenly disappeared from his usual spot by the campfire every night.
  * At first, they were good at keeping things on the low, but they slipped up one night when they left Arthurs lantern on, and shadows could be seen on his tent walls.
  * Susan politely informed Arthur about his 'obvious shenanigans' the next morning, and then went over to Micah and clipped him around the ear.




End file.
